Lily y las puertas a Artomer
by Syringen
Summary: LYJ. Lily era una chica normal hasta que un mago tenebroso decide que es importante para sus planes. Tendrá que vordear grandes problemas para descubrir el secreto que hay dentro suyo. Al final sera lo suficintemente madura para darse cuanta de la verdad
1. Un encuentro inesperado parte 1

**Volví a subir el chap porque tome una decisión. Este ff tiene dos partes. Ambas estarán en este mismo lugar así que le pondré el nombre que debería llevar es "**Lily y las puertas a Artomer" **por otro lado esta es la primera parte llamada **

**LILY Y EL GRAN SECRETO. **

**Espero que las personas que leyeron esto desde que lo empecé a poner no se enojen por este cambio y a las nuevas solo les digo hola.**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia. La escribí hacia mucho así que el nombre de Lily esta escrito así Lili. Espero que no les moleste. Tengo toda la historia completa. Puedo subirla rápido. Así que lo único que necesito es unos reviews. Bueno la mayoría de estos personajes son de J.K.Rowling y Warnerbros. No ganó dinero con esto, solo es por diversión. Otra cosa esta historia tiene chaps cortos. O eso creo. Sin más que decir aquí esta la historia.  
  
Lily y el gran secreto.  
Syringen  
  
Esta historia esta dedicada a cualquiera que la leea y a mis dos fuentes de inspiración.  
  
 **

Capítulo I: 

Un encuentro inesperado

Era viernes por la noche y Lili estaba sentada en el gran comedor de Hogwarts cenando mientras escuchaba las novedades de la boca de su mejor amiga Nancy Gomtom. Lili se paro y camino despacio hasta la salida. Nancy no se percato y siguió hablando sola. Lili ya se había acostumbrado, conocía a Nancy desde hacia cinco años y sabia que era la chica mas chismosa de la escuela. Lili llego pronto a la sala común y se acostó en su cama. Media hora después entro Nancy pero Lili ya se había dormido.

Lili se despertó sobresaltada había tenido una pesadilla pero ya no se acordaba de que había tratado. Vio su reloj eran las seis de la mañana. Trato varía veces de volverse a dormir pero no pudo. Así que se vistió y salió. Los jardines estaban vacíos y una espesa niebla cubría el castillo y sus alrededores. Lili camino hasta el lago de repente, vio a alguien encapuchado detrás de ella era... Lili no lo supo por que se desvaneció, pensando que era una ilusión camino de regreso al castillo pero se tropezó haciéndose un rasguño en el brazo derecho y  cuando miro hacia arriba estaba la misma figura de antes pero ahora de su boca brotaba una risa fría que helaba la sangre. Lili intento gritar pero no pudo la risa invadía su mente no podía pensar trato de pararse pero ninguno de sus miembros reaccionaba y cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación se despertó. Lili sudaba había sido un sueño, no, no podía ser. Su mano se deslizo hacía su brazo derecho si ahí había un rasguño pero entonces no había sido un sueño. Se agacho sobre su baúl y saco un libro entonces se abrió la puerta Nancy y sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto Jane e Irma entraron. - Ya despertaste son las once por si no lo sabias-dijo Nancy.  Entonces fijo su vista en el libro. Nancy pensó que Lili iba a hacer tarea. Así que mientras Lili sacaba un pergamino y una pluma tomo el libro y salió seguida de Jane e Irma. Cuando Lili oyó la puerta cerrarse volteo a todos y al no ver su libro, salió tras ellas.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban casi vacíos lo que hacia fácil la corrediza.  En el corredor del tercer piso Lili casi se estaba cayendo de cansancio. Cuando choco y callo al suelo. Nancy y las demás voltearon. Lili alzo la vista y vio a un chico, lo que paresia ser la causa de su caída. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor lo cual le sorprendió porque era la misma casa a la que iba ella y jamás lo había visto. Lo miro de nuevo sorprendida por alguna razón su pelo negro azabache todo alborotado y sus ojos azules escondidos detrás de unos lentes se le hacían familiares pero de donde.

 - estas bien, Lili-  Lili se sobresalto como era que el sabia su nombre.- lo siento debí fijarme a por donde iba pero como sabes mi nombre, si yo no se el tuyo-  el chico se rió -y dijo.- yo creo que si sabes mi nombre solo es cuestión de pensar y se que eso es lo mejor que haces, el tuyo yo lo se porque te he visto en la sala común un centenar de veces y no hay maestro en la  escuela que no te ponga de ejemplo, hasta el maestro de pociones -luego puso una voz aguda y dijo-"Liliana Evans la mejor alumna y la favorita de cada profesor en Hogwarts." Yo por otra parte soy James Potter y soy uno de los mejores alborotadores del colegio.- ese nombre se me hace conocido. El chico volvió a reírse y dijo:-  a todos se les hace conocido mi nombre y el de mis amigos Sirius Back, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.- - yo conozco a Remus- dijo Lili - lo se, y esa es otra razón por la que te conozco muy bien - dijo  el chico mientras le ofrecía la mano a Lili para que se levantar porque seguía en el suelo. Luego se despidieron. Cuando James se alejo Lili camino hacia sus amigas que parecían idas y con un tirón tomo su libro. Camino despacio  por el corredor  su mente estaba invadida por aquel chico, se le había olvidado lo que había pasado en la madrugada. Su imaginación empezó a volar cuando escucho a Irma que decía:- ¿por que no se me ocurrió hacer la tarea hoy? -

Toda la tarde Lili tuvo que escuchar las burlas de sus amigas. Ya en la noche comentó- no entiendo como es que no lo reconozco es como si nunca lo hubiera visto-  Jane se río y dijo :- es porque solo te interesan ver lo que dicen los libros- Lili no hizo caso - yo creo que es muy guapo y también juega muy bien Quidditch- declaro Nancy -hablando de Quidditch deberías ir a un partido este año- dijo Irma - no me hables de Quiddich- dijo Lili- voy a apagar la vela, alguien tiene algo que decir.- - yo -dijo Jane- quiero decirle a Nancy que debe buscarse otro candidato para ser su  enamorado porque Lili ya le gano este.- Lili le aventó la almohada y apago la vela. Pero no se pudo dormir entonces vino a su mente donde lo había visto antes primero siempre lo veía en el callejón Diagon y era el chico que se la pasaba alborotando a escuela  y media con sus amigos y que había tenido muchas novias en los últimos años. Enserio sería verdad lo que dijo Jane estaría obsesionada con el estudio y pensando en esto se durmió. 

**Bueno este es mi primer chap les dije que era corto. Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por la ortografía. Como dije solo necesito reviews para continuar. Un beso.**

**Syringen **


	2. El gran baile

Hola bueno yo quería decir que.. No se Bueno no importa. Este es el segundo chap. Me doy cuenta que no soy muy buena en esto pero me gustaría que lo leyeran. Y bueno tengo que advertirles que me centro mucho en Lili así que tal ves no vean mucho de otros personajes pero bueno. Por último cualquier cosa que puedas reconocer no me pertenece. Desde nombres y personajes hasta lugares e ideas.  
  
**********//////**********///////************///////**********///////  
  
Capítulo II: El gran Baile  
  
El domingo Lili trato de hacer la tarea, pero había tenido otra pesadilla esta había sido peor quien la perseguía le había hablado y aunque no podía recordar las palabras su voz fría le estalla en su cabeza y no podía concentrarse. Volteo a ver la sala común hay en una esquina estaba James, Lili tenia que admitir que era muy guapo. De repente Nancy interrumpió sus pensamientos - A que no adivinas de lo que me entere - dijo -a que no - contesto Lili un poco molesta, Nancy no hizo caso y siguió- el primer sábado de octubre ósea dentro tres semanas es el baile de principios de curso.- -¿ Y por qué me lo dices-? dijo Lili- porque talvez este año vayas a alguno porque que ya estemos en quinto y que el año pasado no hallas ido eras una cosa pero este año...- no me interesa- la interrumpió Lili. Nancy se fue. Lili intento concentrarse pero otro pensamiento desagradable invadía su mente, no era que no quisiera ir al baile era que nunca la invitaban pero tal vez alguien la invitara tal vez James, no eso era absurdo jamás la invitaría jamás ese año no seria la excepción. Lili se obligo a hacer la tarea pero tuvo que rehacerla después. Las semanas pasaron muy rápido pronto llego la última semana de septiembre y Lili ya se había hecho a la idea de que el día del baile se quedaría en la sala común adelantando alguna tarea o leyendo un libro. James se acerco, durante las últimas semanas se habían tratado mucho. Platicar con el era muy divertido, pero esta vez no parecía dispuesto a platicar. - te quería pedir un favor- dijo cuando estuvo cerca- ¿Cuál?-- me gustaría que vinieras al baile conmigo- ¿yo?- dijo Lili con incredulidad -si- Lili pensó que estaba bromeando pero el semblante de James hacia que la idea fuera tonta, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:- no lo se- James le dijo que lo pensara y se camino al otro lado de la sala. -¡¡¡no lo puedo creer!!!- grito Jane cuando Lili termino de contar lo sucedido. - vas ha ir con el-, ¿verdad?-dijo Irma - No- -Como que no, tienes que ir con el-dijo Nancy - no- dijo Lili. Pero ellas siguieron insistiendo y Lili se dio cuenta de que era imposible razonar con ellas y además estaba decidida a no ir con James. Así que Lili ya harta salió de la habitación. Lili siguió pensando en no ir con James. Pero como sucedía con frecuencia acabo por ser convencida por sus amiga y el jueves le dijo a Jeams que iría con el. El día del baile Lili se despertó con otra pesadilla. Trato de recordar de que se había tratado el sueño. Alguien estaba hablando sobre... no podia recordarlo. Lili se paró era imposible volver a dormir. Se asomo por la ventana no haba ni un solo ruido y otra vez una espesa niebla cubría el castillo. Lili tomó un libro y empezó a leer pero de repente... se despertó. A juzgar por la luz que iluminaba el cuarto serian las diez de la mañana ¿habría sido un sueño? Lili no lo creía pero como no deseaba pensar en ello salió de la habitación. El resto del día fue muy agradable y no pensó para nada en el "sueño". Cerca de las siete subió a la sala común con Nancy y las demás. Lili se puso su túnica gris vaporoso y se soltó su largo cabello rojo que todo el tiempo llevaba en un chongo. Luego bajo por las escaleras y busco a James. Cuando lo encontró le toco el hombro y el se volteo. James la miro de arriba abajo casi nunca la había visto de cuerpo completo por la pila de libros que llevaba todos los días. Pero tenia que admitir que Lili era realmente bella mas de lo que el pensaba. -¿Y?- Pregunto Lili harta de esperar su opinión. .- te ves muy bien. Bajamos- dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo. Lili asintió. Cundo llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor Lili sintió como la mayoría la veía y era cierto la mitad de las chicas estaban celosas y la veían de reojo. Cuando por fin abrieron las puertas Lili y James fueron arrastrados al interior del gran comedor y se sentaron en una mesa. Lili no podia dejar de ver la decoración, allí donde antes había una pared separando el jardín del comedor ahora no había nada y un montón de, lo que parecían ser, hadas revoloteaban al compás de la música. Esa música le hizo acordarse de algo- James no se bailar- dijo algo avergonzada. El la vio como si tratara de saber si era un chiste pero dijo:- lo harás bien- Lili no estaba muy segura pero cuando después de la cena empezó la música y James la llevó a la pista de baile se le olvido todas sus preocupaciones y solo bailo. James rompió rápidamente el silencio diciendo:- Sabes ahora que me acuerdo jamás te he visto en un partido de Quidditch ¿por qué?- Lili no sabia como responder a esa pregunta pero James siguió insistiendo así que por fin dijo:- le tengo miedo a las alturas, jamás me he subido a una escoba y ver un partido de Quidditch no me atrae lo suficiente para subir a las gradas.- - pero como es que subes a astronomía y eso- pregunto James - he aprendido a superarlo ese miedo pero detesto cuando las escaleras se mueven.- James ya no preguntó nada mas y permanecieron mucho tiempo en silencio. por fin Lili dijo:- me duelen los pies crees que podamos salir un rato- James asintió y salieron. Se sentaron en una de las bancas. Lili veía a su alrededor el cielo era de un negro muy oscuro volteo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de James - ¿Qué me ves?- preguntó Lili. - Nada, es solo que aprendí una forma de adivinación- - ¿tú?- dijo con incredulidad - en serio- dijo el - leo el futuro en los ojos- Lili pensó que estaba jugando así que dijo:- bueno en ese casó dime que ves.- James la miro por un rato y luego preguntó:- ¿te lo muestro o te lo digo?- Lili decido seguirle la corriente y le dijo:- muy bien quiero que me lo muestres- lo que paso después sorprendió mucho a Lili porque James la besó. Nadie había besado a Lili así y por un instante inconscientemente le regreso el beso. Cuando a Lili se percató de lo que sucedía apartó a James, se paró y caminó muy rápido hacia la entrada opuesta al comedor no quería que Nancy se le acercara. Mientras caminaba su mente no dejaba de molestarla. No podia mentirse había pensado toda la noche como sería que la besara pero eso no quería decir que lo quisiera ¿o si?. Cuando iba subiendo la escalera alguien la tomó del brazo y la detuvo- ¿estas bien Lili?- dijo una voz a su espalda. Lili no contesto sabia que era James - Lili respóndeme, que no te gusto el beso- Lili tragó saliva no podia admitir que le había gustado, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Así que no contestó y siguió viendo la parte superior de la escalera- Muy bien no me respondas, no importa.- dijo James perdiendo la paciencia - quieres que te responda verdad- dijo Lili volteándose- bueno eres un tonto no debías besarme ¿que nunca te enseñaron que se pide permiso? y si quieres que te responda léelo en mis ojos a pero no puedes porque eso no existe y solo lo inventaste para besarme pero si todavía quieres saber si me gusto el beso interpreta esto- y se acerco hasta donde estaba James y le dio una cachetada- ¿eso es un no?- pregunto el chico Lili exploto en ese momento sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba - ¡¡ Tienes el ego mas grande que conozco, no le gustas a todas las chicas James Potter ,y te lo aviso por si no lo savias, hay chicas que no harán fila para que las invites o las beses no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar y no me gusto el beso!!- grito ya con lagrimas en los ojos su labio inferior le temblaba como cuando estaba furiosa y cuando se iba a voltear James le grito- ¡¡no me importa que no quieras admitirlo, solo que te comportas como una niña de cinco años y no como una chica de quince y no te volveré a hablar no e preocupes!! - luego la soltó y subió la escalera a la mitad se paró y le dijo con furia:- Sabes pensé que eras mas madura que las otras chicas pero me equivoque no eres madura lo que pasa es que te crees así por todo lo que lees y que eres aplicada y cosas por el estilo quieres la verdad no ere madura solo una niña patética que no puede admitir algo por su orgullo. Y hablando del orgullo tu orgullo y ego son mas grandes que los míos. -luego siguió subiendo y se perdió de vista al final de la escalera. Y allí se quedo Lili también furiosa y con su orgullo dolido. Ella tenía razón el no tenia que haberla besado. Ella no se iba a disculpar que se enojara si quería no importaba no lo había tratado tanto como para que extrañara su compañía. Y que no se atreviera a insultarla solo estaba molesto por que le habían dicho sus verdades. Y enojada subió la escalera. Cuando entro en la sala no busco a James, subió al dormitorio y se acostó. Unas horas después Nancy entro en el cuarto y se extraño al ver a Lili completamente dormida. Pero Lili no dormía digamos que muy pacíficamente porque tenía otra vez un sueño muy extraño. Lili estaba parada a la mitad de algún jardín de Hogwarts. Nancy estaba cerca de ella y ambas gritaban por alguna razón era como una película muda luego se oyó esa risa fría que perturbaba sus sueños desde hacia tiempo luego una luz verde salió de algún lado. Lili no podia controlar su cuerpo, solo sintió como sus rodillas tocaban el pasto húmedo y como unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y volvía a escuchar la risa fría luego una luz blanca lleno todo el espacio y su mente y poco a poco todo quedo a obscuras dejando un sentimiento de dolor dentro de Lili. Pero cuando despertó recordaba vagamente el sueño lo único que le quedo fue un pesar intenso y esa risa fría que martillaba su cabeza cada pequeño instante. 


	3. El hombre misterioso Sentimientos extrañ...

Hola. Bueno hay unas cosas que tengo que decir sobre este chap. La primera es que es con el que empecé. La historia esta empezó con este chap. Bueno además creo que debo agradecer los dos reviews. Laura: Se lo que opinas del fic gracias por leerlo de nuevo. No se como agradecértelo. Bueno tal ves con un gracias. O^kata^o: Gracias por el review. Quiere decir mucho para mí. Creo que hay Más diálogos en los siguientes chaps pero no se. La verdad no se porque no hay tantos pero bueno. Lady-Morgaine3: Gracias. Que bueno que te guste el fanfic. Aquí hay otro chap. Es mas interesante pero ya lo veras. Gracias Hablando de otra cosa. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Lugares, personajes, nombres o ideas de algo en especial. Y bueno después de haber dicho esto aquí hay otro chap.  
  
******************///////////////********************  
  
Capítulo III  
El hombre misterioso. Sentimientos extraños.  
  
Lili estaba desayunan la mañana del domingo en un comedor muy distinto al de la noche anterior cuando pensaba en el beso en su reacción y en el sueño cada minuto sentía que alguien le preguntaría si lo había besado. Cuando Nancy apareció por la puerta cuando estuvo cerca por alguna razón formulo la pregunta que Lili traía en la cabeza. Y como resultado ella bajo la voz y dijo:- de donde se te ocurre que yo haya besado a James es una tontería nunca lo e echo- Nancy la miro extraño- Lili te diste cuenta que te pregunte si querías ir al lago después de desayunar - Lili se puso roja al escuchar estas palabras su fantasías se había mezclado con la realidad había metido la pata pero bien metida lo peor fue que Nancy al ver su reacción se extraño aun mas- porque me contestas que tu no besaste a...- en ese momento Nancy se percato y ahogo un grito - lo hiciste verdad lo besaste y no pesabas contármelo. Eres una maleada, pero bueno después de desayunar me lo cuentas porque no te vas a safar de esta. Eres una malvada y...- pero cuando iba a decir otra cosa Dumbledore se paro y todos los murmullos y platicas desaparecieron - Ayer por la noche su comportamiento fue desastroso empezando por las malas bromas que le jugaron a los maestro y acabando con que encontramos a muchos chicos y chicas haciendo cosas indebidas- en este momento se paro y miro a los estudiante- por eso lamento anunciar que los bailes quedan suspendidos a menos de que sean estrictamente necesarios.- Dumbledore se volvió a sentar y en ese momento el ruido subió a tal volumen que tuvieron que callarlos de nuevo y Lili oyó a Nancy rumiar acerca de ese asunto cuando llego el correo. Lili recibió su el periódico y al ver la primera pagina le dio un codazo a Nancy que volteo- Mas muertes- le dijo Lili pasándole el periódico a su amiga- salgamos de aquí así platicaremos de todo esto solo hay que tener los otros recortes cerca vamos al lago.- ambas se pararon y salieron del comedor y luego se encaminaron al lago. Ahí Lili le contó todo lo que había pasado a Nancy y Nancy le contó la broma de los merodeadores y Lili no se sintió mal porque después saltaron a distintos temas hasta que obscureció. Lili ya no estuvo enojada el lunes ni toda la semana. Pronto Lili no se pudo seguir engañando extrañaba sus platicas con James pero seguía siendo muy orgullosa como para admitirlo. Además su mete le decía que lo que pasaba era que podría haber llegado a gustarle o tal vez algo mas. Pero Lili buscaba excusas no podía ser, unas cuantas semanas no eran suficiente para que se enamorara. Era absurdo. Al igual que uno de eso sueños que había tenido estaba caminando y alguien la llamaba para que regresara por el camino luego lo había escuchado una voz fría que le decía que el sabía sus miedos y que los utilizaría contra ella luego todo había desaparecido. Ese sueño le paresia a Lili absurdo. Lili estaba sumergida una noche en esos pensamientos mientras veía las llamas, había acabado con todas las tareas y como quería alejar su mente de esos razonamientos así que salió de la sala común y se encamino lechucearía, pero no se dio cuenta de que Nancy salió tras ella. Lili seguía subiendo escaleras como inconscientemente. Hasta que llego al onceavo piso. La escalera se movió, Lili volvió en si y se apresuro a tomarse del barandal pero algo extraño paso. La escalera se detuvo a la mitad del trecho. Lili vio la parte superior de la escalera y cundo se disponía a subir una persona se le apareció enfrente pero eso, pensó Lili, era imposible.- Por fin nos conocemos Liliana Evans- dijo una voz fría que hizo que Lili sintiera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo esa voz la había escuchado en sueños- ¿Quién eres?- gritó. El hombre se rió con una risa fría mas fría que su voz- Quien soy eso no importa lo que importa es que ahora he de mostrarte mi gran poder.- a continuación un viento muy fuerte empujo a Lili hasta el borde de la escalera de donde se aferró con ambas manos, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo esa sensación era.. Lili lo sabia era por eso que tenía tanto miedo a las alturas. El recuerdo la hacia sentir tan mal. Y pensar que había pasado hace tanto tiempo. Su padre le había llevado a un edificio casi terminado y cuando se asomo por una ventana se cayó, no había cristal y justo había sido una ventana del onceavo piso. Por arte de magia se pudo sostener de un balcón. Lili se obligo a salir de sus pensamientos sabía que podía sostenerse allí por mucho tiempo. Pero en el momento en que se tranquilizaba sintió un dolor muy agudo en el hombro derecho. Lo volteo a ver y allí había una herida profunda de la que brotaba mucha sangre. El brazo no resistiría mucho pero Lili podía sostenerse. En eso pensaba cuando un rayo golpeo su otro hombro. Sintió de nuevo ese dolor y cuando lo vio estaba la misma herida. Lili se dio cuenta de que no podría resistir pero tenía que resistir pero un dolor agudo llego de su cabeza la sangre empezó a cubrirle la vista perdía fuerza iba a caer era seguro y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que era una tonta y que James tenía razón y ahora Lili no podría decirle que lo sentía que se había comportado mal, que se había equivocado y lo mas importante que le gustaba o talvez hasta lo. no podía pensar. Por fin se había dado cuenta que era verdad. Luego vagamente creyó escuchar la voz de Nancy y la de James cerca pero de donde la llamaban. Trató de gritar pero toda fuerza la abandonaba rápidamente miro hacia arriba el hombre desapareció en ese momento. Luego sintió como caía y después no sintió nada más.  
  
Lili despertó. No quería abrir los ojos. Un dolor agudo recorría su cuerpo.  
  
¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba estar cayendo, sentir que se moriría. Abrió los ojos estaba en la enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lili observo con mas cuidado a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana. ¿Cuánto haría dormido? ¿Qué hora seria? Apartó la vista de la ventana. A su lado en una silla estaba completamente dormida Nancy. Trató de volver a dormir pero los brazos y la cabeza le dolían más que nunca. Un ruido en el corredor la hizo salir de sus pensamientos ¿quién seria? Lili pensó. Un momento después empezó a sentir nauseas que sucedía quería gritar pero no podía era un sueño tenía que serlo porque ya no estaba en la enfermería se veía mas grande sostenía a un bebé que sucedía sabia que estaba gritando pero no podía escuchar lo que decía. Luego oyó esa risa fría después un rayo de luz verde la ilumino ella gritó esta vez si se escucho su grito. Se despertó. Nancy estaba a su lado blanca gritaba algo mientras zangoloteaba a Lili pero Lili no la podía oír. - estoy bien - balbuceó al fin. Su voz se oía apagada y lejana. Nancy la miró - ¿por qué gritaste?- preguntó - tuve una pesadilla eso es todo- dijo entonces se acordó - Nancy ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sabes como llegue aquí?- Nancy trago saliva y dijo:- te seguí cuando saliste del dormitorio cuando ese hombre apareció fui a buscar un profesor y encontré a James que venía de entrenamiento hablando con McGonagall. Llegamos cuando estabas apunto de caer. Empezamos a gritar pero no respondías yo estaba muy asustaba pensaba que te iba a perder y James y McGonagall estaban blancos. Seguimos gritando y luego solo te caíste. Pensé que morirías pero James pensó muy rápido se subió a su escoba y te rescato antes de que te murieras. Luego McGonagall apareció una camilla y te trajo aquí. Eso fue hace más o menos tres días. Gritas mucho cuando estas dormida pero no así como ahora.- ¡Tres días!- gritó Lili- tengo que salir de aquí he perdido tres días de clase tengo que ponerme al corriente, tengo que....- pero Lili no pudo seguir se había parado pero le dieron nauseas y se tambaleo. Cayendo al piso. - Lili la profesora y la enfermera dijeron que hasta el sábado tienes que estar aquí recostada- dijo Nancy mientras le ayudaba recostarse- a si el profesor Dumbledore quiere que lo valla a ver el próximo martes.- Nancy salió un momento y volvió con una botella la sustancia que tenía adentro era de color rojo y se veía espeso. - toma la enfermera dijo que te la tomaras si despertabas- Lili tomo el liquido y al instante cayó dormida. Lo que pasó en los siguientes días fue muy monótono. Estaba muy débil por toda la sangre que había perdido. Nancy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Lili del cual ocupaba la mayor parte en contar los rumores, que divertían a Lili y la hacían pensar en otras cosas además de su caída. Una de esas tardes Nancy le contó a Lili algo que la sorprendió-.... Además se antes de que te pasara el accidente se decía que James estaba apunto de tener otra novia creo que era con una chica de Ravenclaw, y paréese que de repente ya no, no te paréese extraño. Ya ves que el año pasado tuvo muchas novias y no le importaban y yo pensé que esta si pero como te digo de repente ya no le gustaba. Además me pregunta mucho por ti. Lili Potter suena bien- Liliana no respondió y dejo a Nancy fuera de su mente, tenía una sentimiento extraño, era cierto Nancy le había platicado de todos los romances de James, y de cómo el había afirmado sentir algo por todas, pero no había sido cierto entonces porque no era novio de esa chica. Lili también noto que se ponía celosa de solo pensar eso ¿sería eso un símbolo de que le gustaba James? Lili no pudo responder su pregunta. Además tenía que admitir que Lili Potter no sonaba mal. Entre tanto el castillo y sus habitantes se preparaba para Hallowen y por todos lados se veía actividad. El sábado Lili por fin salió de la enfermería todavía estaba pálida pero ya podía mantenerse en pie. El volver al bullicioso ambiente de la torre de Gryffindor alegraba a Lili. Había pasado tantas horas de insomnio, que su mente había aprovechado para torturándola. Lili sabía perfectamente que debía disculparse con James. Pero sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer, eran mas confusos ¿en verdad sentía algo más que amistad por James?  
  
II  
  
James regreso a la sala común con su mente molestándolo por lo que había pasado en los últimos 15 minutos. Todo había sido tan rápido. El estaba hablando con McGonagall acerca de la práctica que acababa de tener y de la nueva cazadora. Cuando había llegado Nancy jadeando, esa era una chica que le parecía muy tonta a James pero desde que era amigo de Lili la había frecuentado mucho. Y justamente era de Lili de la que hablo. El no entendió muy bien lo que pasaba pero McGonagall parecía haberlo echo. Lo que paso después era que los tres habían corrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a un lugar donde habitualmente había una escalera al onceavo piso. - OYE JAMES. A que no adivinas- dijo un chico de pelo negro acercándosele- ya me salió pelo. La transformación va muy bien.-yo ya tengo cola- dijo otro rollizo y bajito- a que bueno- dijo James sin prestar atención-- estas bien- pregunto un cuarto chico que se acerco con cabello castaño claro.- Nada, no me pasa nada Remus no te preocupes. Y que bien por ustedes- dijo volteándose hacia los chicos que le habían hablado primero- Me voy a acostar- - bueno - dijeron sus amigos y James se alejo. Subió por una escalera la imagen de Lili llego otra vez a su cerebro y su estomago dio un vuelco. Eso era lo que había pasado entonces Lili estaba apunto de caer y moriría y arriba había una persona riéndose. Nancy y el habían comenzado a gritar pero ella no respondía. Así que había echo lo primero que se le ocurrió porque estaba seguro de que se caería. Y acto seguido eso había pasado pero el ya había despegado para atraparla y lo había logrado. Lo que en ese momento perturbaba a James no era la caída de su "amiga". Sino lo que había sentido al atraparla. Era complicado de describir primero un vuelco en el estomago y luego se había quedado embelesado con la cara de Lili. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba desangrándose (según el) y se había asustado olvidando todo su miedo. ¿Pero por qué jamás había sentido eso por una chica? ¿Por qué lo había sentido con Lili? ¿Por qué? James no pudo responder a sus preguntas y se metió a la cama sin importarle lo demás. James se despertó muy temprano, lo que era inusual en el. Que había estado soñando que lo había despertado dejándole ese sentimiento. "Lili" le dijo una voz dentro de su mente.  
  
- ¿Te caíste de la cama?- le dijo el chico de cabello negro- no Sirius, no me caí de la cama- le dijo James cuando se encontraron en la mesa del desayuno. - Entonces que paso porque sin incluir a Sirius que es el bello durmiente eres el mas difícil de despertar- Sirius emitió un gruñido como de perro - Es cierto, no hagas como bestia- dijo Remus - y como iba diciendo.- -espera- grito Sirius- la bestia aquí eres tu y no lo vallas a negar porque sino me gustaría saber porque no vas cada mes al sauce boxeador.- es probable que Remus fuera a decir algo pero James fue mas rápido- Pueden dejar de discutir, me duele la cabeza de solo escucharlos además yo les aclaro el asunto. Remus es una bestia, Sirius se esta convirtiendo en una, Peter también y yo ya casi, así que como todos somos bestias cállense.- - que humor tienes hoy - dijo Remus que se callo al recibir la mirada furiosa de James - vamos tenemos clase - dijo Peter y todos se pararon. Entraron a clase de pociones de mala gana. (eso no es novedad) Y se sentaron lo mas lejos que pudieron del profesor. Este empezó a decir cosas de las que ellos no se preocuparon mucho por oír hasta que se oyó el nombre de Lili- - sus trabajos son..., no se como decirlo sin que se sientan mal pero son horribles. El siguiente que me saque una "D" tendrá que tomar clases particulares con Liliana Evans que les puede enseñarles como hacer un trabajo satisfactorio o bien conmigo porque si pongo a todos los que sacan "D"con ella su horario se le va a llenar. Pero bueno cambiando de tema esta es la poción que haremos hoy...- y entonces dejaron de oír. Pero la cabeza de James volvía a trabajar. El nombre de Lili le hacía recordar tantas cosas. Y una de ellas era su absurda pelea ¿Por qué se había enojado? Ahora después de muchas semanas de pensar que tenía razón se dio cuenta que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no besar a Lili. Tal vez entonces seguirían siendo amigos. Tal vez.  
  
- Eso fue eterno - dijo Sirius cuando salieron - pero bueno algo me huele mal aquí porque James esta pensando mas de lo que es normal pronto nos va a decir que quiere que hagamos tarea- todos se rieron menos James que seguía pensando en Lili pero las risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos- miren paréese que no te escucho tal vez nos va a decir ahora que estudiemos como buenos niños- coopero Remus- o que nos vallamos a dormir temprano y luego esconderá su capa para que no la usemos y romperá el mapa- dijo Peter. Todos se estaban riendo hasta James que realmente no entendía nada. - bueno ya enserio ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Sirius - Nada- contesto - es porque no tiene novia tal ves la chica de Ravenclaw...-empezó Remus- No, eso es justamente lo contrario- - bueno desembucha- dijo Sirius y James no tuvo otra opción que contarles todo porque necesitaba decírselo a alguien para que le encontraran sentido pero después de la explicación se quedaron todo callados- ¿bueno? En que piensan-una carcajada salió de las bocas de sus amigos- ¿qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto algo frustrado.- Querido amigo estas por fin enamorado no pensé que yo llegara a ver un día en que fuera enserio- dijo Sirius parando de reír para volver a empezar.  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala común en la noche James no pudo hacer ninguna tarea su mente era un remolino total. Entonces vio entrar a Nancy y se paro sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia le dijo- ¿cómo esta Lili?- - bien - contesto ella - a que bueno- dijo James y se regreso a su lugar. Luego oyó una carcajada y al voltear vio a Nancy y a sus amigas partiéndose de risa- Por todos lados se te nota que estás enamorado tu cerebro se volvió tan pequeño como el de Sirius ya no puedes pensar bien- dijo Remus haciendo que Sirius empezara una pelea. James estaba mas confundido cada vez y ahora le salía eso. Ya sabia que le gustaba Lili sino porque la había besado (yo le puedo decir un par de razones). James no tardo mucho en idear un plan para que su mente estuviera otras ves en orden. (En otras palabras para conquistar a Lili). 1° - Volver a ser amigo de Lili 2° - Enamorarla 3°- Pedir que sea su novia y listo. (Y el cree que un plan tan sencillo va a funcionar. Jala vida no es tan sencilla. No yo creo que no)  
  
******************///////////////********************  
  
Bueno. Este es el fin de otro chap. Gracias por todo. Y bueno. Primero pinto a James como un poco tonto. Lo se. Pero se arregla. No se preocupen. Bueno adelantos del siguiente capitulo. Nueva advertencia. Lily y James vuelven a ser amigos. El comienzo del plan. El siguiente capitulo es pequeño. O eso creo pero bueno. Espero unos reviews. Saben el botón de GO que hay allí abajo les ayudara. Por lo pronto un beso. Adiós. Syringen. A.L.C.S. 


	4. Sospechas y advertencias

**Hola. Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo chap. Es corto. Pero bueno tiene algo emocionante. O eso pienso yo.  Se los dejo a su criterio.  **

**Ahora reviews. **

Laura: **Mi querida salvadora gracias. **

Sandra: **gracias por el apoyo moral lo necesitaba.**

Lady-Morgaine3: **me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo. Perdón por no darte las gracias antes. **

**Bueno por otro lado nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Eso incluye personajes, nombres, ideas o lugares. **

********************///////////////**********************

Capítulo IV

Sospechas y advertencias

La siguiente semana Lili estuvo muy ocupada tenía que hacer las tareas diarias y además lo que tenía atrasado. El martes llego pronto y la profesora McGonagall fue a la sala común para llevar a Lili con el Profesor Dumbledore. Lili había estado una vez en su despacho. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando se abrió James salía - hola- dijo con un tono frío. Lili pasó la oficina no parecía haber cambiado en nada.- hola Lili - dijo el Dumbledore con una sonrisa- siéntate- Lili se sentó- me gustaría que me contaras lo que paso la noche en que caíste- Lili empezó a contar pero no pensaba en su relato su mente estaba con James. Cuando por fin termino se atrevió a preguntar algo que no podía comprender- Profesor ¿como es que esa persona se apareció, si se supone que es imposible?-- Bueno un mago muy poderoso podría contrastar el conjuro y aparecerse-permanecieron otro rato en silencio.- ¿ profesor tiene usted alguna teoría de lo que paso? Por que yo si la tengo por alguna razón creo que tiene que ver con los asesinatos que se han cometido recientemente.- - eres una chica inteligente.- dijo- profesor -dijo la pelirroja- ¿quien cometió los asesinatos? ¿Por qué quiere lastimarme?- Lili vio el semblante sombrío de Dumbledore- no se si debo decírtelo eres demasiado joven pero tienes derecho a saber a que te enfrentas- el director hizo una pausa. - ¿en el salón de trofeos hay una placa de servicios al colegio sabes a quien fue otorgada- Lili asintió -bueno entonces será mas fácil explicarte.  Has ya muchos años desde que pasaron estos hechos así que por favor escucha con atención. - Lili asintió-  Este chico se llamaba como ya sabes Tom Sorvolo Rydel (no me acuerdo como se escribe). A casi todos los profesores les caía bien el era un niño estudioso y que sabía como ganarse afecto. Pero a mi jamás me agrado era cierto que era agradable pero yo  sentía que detrás de esa actitud se encontraba una persona fría que haría cualquier cosa para logra sus objetivos. Y no me equivoque cuando salió de este colegio era apenas mi primer año de director y el trato varias veces de percudirme para que dejara de ingresar a personas que no fueran de purasangre aunque el era de media sangre. Nunca le hice caso. Ahora te preguntaras que tiene que ver este joven con las muertes de tantas personas y contigo misma. En primera deberás saber que el agresor se llama Lord Voldemort y estoy seguro de que es el mismo Tom que yo conocí. Esta obsesionado con la limpieza de la sangre y con ser el líder supremo de todos. No se si el fue el que te ataco y tampoco se porque lo hizo pero no creo que quisiera matarte.  - Lili no entendía nada y es probable que eso se reflejara en su cara-  Lili, no todos los magos son buenos y eso lo sabes porque tienes una cara de cómo si no entendieras Tom siempre fue un chico modelo pero por alguna razón estaba obsesionado con lo que ya te he dicho.  Ahora se que quieres hacerme mil preguntas acerca de el pero no puedo reponerte solo se que el es Tom uno lo sabe eso es todo. Pero bueno pregunta.- Lili iba a decirle a Dumbledore sobre sus sueños cuando alguien toco la puerta- pase- Filch entro seguido por cuatro muchachos - otra vez están metiendo en problemas, James acabamos de hablar hacia menos de cinco minutos, bueno en fin salgan un minuto mientras termino con Lili- las cinco personas salieron y el director volvió a su cara a Lili - Bueno querías decirme algo verdad.- Profesor - empezó pero no supo como continuar- he soñado últimamente cosas horribles y creo que Voldemort  (no se sorprendan si dice su nombre porque apenas acababa de empezar a matar gente) aparéese en mis sueños porque esa risa fría que le describí la he oído muchas veces antes en mi cerebro y no me puedo deshacer- Dumbledore puso una cara de preocupación -si tienes otro sueño avisase mera importante analizarlos pero bueno Lili creo que tienes mucho que hacer así que puedes irte y diles por favor que vuelvan a pasar- en ese momento hizo una pausa y mientras Lili se paraba y se dirigía a la salida pero Dumbledore le dijo:- Lili tu crees que debería instalarles un cuarto- Lili no entendió a que se refería y solo pudo balbucear cosas que no entendió ni ella misma.- es que pasan mas tiempo aquí y en la oficina de Filch que en cualquier otra parte. Paréese como si fuera su dormitorio ya sabes me refiero a los merodeadores- dijo sonriendo Lili también sonrió y salió del despacho.

 Antes de seguir será mejor que le diga porque James se metió en problemas tan rápido y la respuesta es sencilla empezó a poner en práctica su plan  ya veremos si le funciona mas adelante. 

Después de ese día Lili no vio mucho tiempo a James. El parecía evitarla. Por fin llego Hallowen. Miles de calabazas volaban, además para comenzar los fantasmas presentaron un acto espectacular. Salían de las paredes y hacían figuras en aire. Luego vino el banquete. La comida fue exquisita. De repente te oyó como una explosión pero se oyó distante y apagada así que Lili no le hizo caso. Unos cinco minutos después se oyó otra explosión. Esta se oía mas cerca y fuerte por eso el comedor quedo en silencio. - ¿qué fue eso?- dijo Nancy a su lado -no lo se- contesto Lili pero su interior le decía que tenía que ver con ella. Lili volteo a ver cada una de las mesas. Luego volteo hacia la de profesores vio que Dumbledore esperaba algo ¿pero que? Y en efecto de repente te oyó otra explosión mas cerca. Dumbledore no perdió mas tiempo, se paro y desapareció una de las paredes- ¡¡Salgan!!- gritó. Y aunque Lili trato de quedarse hay la multitud la jalo hacia la "salida". Ya en el jardín el tumulto se deshizo. Aunque los gritos continuaban. Los profesores trataban de poner un alto. Pero les era imposible.  Lili camino hacia el comedor, necesitaba respuestas, pero alguien la detuvo.- Suéltame, Nancy- dijo Lili con voz firme. Pero no fue la voz de su amiga la que le respondió, esa voz era mucho mas grave - yo no soy Nancy- - James- dijo Lili - ¿Porqué regresas al comedor no sabes que es peligroso?-- ¿desde cuando te preocupo tanto?- dijo enojada Lili pero no hubo respuesta Lili volteo a ver a James el en verdad parecía preocupado. La mirada de la tenía  perdida en la puerta del comedor. Lili volteo su mirada hacia ese punto. Allí había una persona. Dejo con mucho cuidado un pedazo de papel en el suelo y luego alzo su varita. Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido. Primero un rayo de color púrpura salió de la varita dirigido hacia el techo. Lili se escucho vagamente los gritos de James pero sintió como la tiraba al suelo. Después un las paredes y vidrios se rompieron con un ruido que hizo pensar a Lili que sus oídos se romperían. Una luz segadora lleno el lugar. De un momento a otro sintió los trozos de cal y vidrios que caían sobre ella y escucho gritos distantes pero de repente todo se obscureció y quedo en silencio.                  

Lili abrió los ojos sentía un dolor agudo en su cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor. El comedor estaba enfrente de ella pero ese te caía en pedazos estaba irreconocible a su lado estaba James. De repente, Lili se acordó del pequeño pedazo de papel. Cuando el mago lo había puesto allí ella había tenido la extraña sensación de que era una nota dirigida a ella. Así que se paro y entro en el comedor. Camino entre las mesas quemadas y destruidas, los escombros y el polvo cubrían todo. Cuando por fin llego a la pared encontró el papel intacto. Lili invadida por su curiosidad no tardo en abrirlo. Este decía:          

_Liliana Evans._

_Esto ha sido una advertencia. _

_No abras ninguna de las puertas. O sufrirás.   _

Esto a Lili le pareció muy extraño. Que quería decir esa persona con las pruebas y puertas.

Pero Lili fue sacada bruscamente de sus reflexiones. - ¿Lili?- James estaba a su lado- ¿esta todo bien? - Lili asintió no podía decirle nada de la nota a James- Bueno en ese caso salgamos de aquí- dijo James mientras caminaba a la "salida" del comedor. Lili lo siguió, perdida en sus pensamientos sin acordarse de que James debía seguir enojado con ella.

********************///////////////**********************

**Bueno, les dije que era pequeño. Pero bueno. ¿Entienden lo fundamental hasta ahora? Espero que si. Si no déjenme un review con su pregunta. O saben mejor déjenme o review si leen esto. Se aceptan: tomatazos, o cualquier otra verdura, quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o solo un mensaje que este echo de adjetivos o "sigues". **

**Y bueno adelantos del siguiente chap.**

**Se llama Disculpas y confesiones. ******

**Que viene. **

**Bueno algo de esto.**

v **El plan de James inicio y fin. (Es que no lo planea del todo bien.) **

v **Algunos encuentros más con el que no debe ser nombrado. **

v **Y bueno las cosas se complican para Lili. Cuando hay una pelea.**

**Bueno basta de adelantos. Los próximos no serán tan explícitos. **

**Quien sabe tal vez ni haya. **

**Bueno eso fue todo. Un beso. Y por cierto si leen esto aprieten el botón de GO. Un beso. **


	5. Disculpas y confeciones

**Bueno. Siempre empiezo igual. Hola. Ya me harté. Empecemos con…con.... Ni modo. Que sea con Hola. Y diciendo que aquí hay un chap que me gusta bastante. Bueno tal ves no tanto. No se. Bueno otra ves meto en este chap la carta de la pelea pero es no menos severa y además se que es un poco repetitivo pero lo aviso era necesario ya verán por que. Hablando de otra cosa. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. **

Laura: **Como siempre gracias. Eres muy buena la dejar un review de ese tamaño. **

Lady-Morgaine3: **Bueno lo de Voldemort es difícil de explicar porque no se bien a que te refieres. Y Lili y James se contentan y se vuelven a pelear y se contentan. Se que es monótono pero era necesario. Gracias por tu comentario y podrías especificar tu pregunta. **

O^kata^o: **Te digo una verdad. James y Lily no se quedan juntos hasta dentro de mucho. Y tu historia me gusta mucho. Gracias por decir que el ff te parece genial gracias. **

**Bueno para terminar. Debo decir dos cosas.**

**1° Nada de lo que reconozcas, sea lugar, nombre, personaje o idea, es mío. No gano dinero solo es diversión. **

Y otra lo dije en el primer chap pero no importa.

__

**2° _Este fanfic esta dedicado a todos aquellos que pierdan su tiempo en el y a mis dos fuentes de inspiración. _**

**Bueno ya lo dije. O más bien ya lo escribí. Pero es casi lo mismo. Así que sin mas divagaciones mías el fic. **

********************///////////////**********************

Capítulo V

Disculpas y confesiones

Lili siguió a James  hasta los lindes del bosque. Entonces Lili vio Dumbledore y recordó la nota que todavía tenia fuertemente apretada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dijo:- ¿profesor?- - si - contesto Dumbledore volteándose hacia ella. Lili extendió la nota. Dumbledore la tomo y cuando la leyó. Parecía que con cada palabra su semblante se ensombrecía- ¿dónde conseguiste esto?- dijo cuando finalizo. Lili entonces le contó lo que había sucedido y cuando acabo pregunto:- ¿cree usted que esto tenga que ver con...?¿ Lo que sucedió en la escalera?- - si - dijo Dumbledore en seco- alguien trata de hacerte daño pero no entiendo porque, bueno será mejor que vaya a ver el comedor si se algo te aviso, ahora vete a tu torre..- Cuando Lili se volteo se topo con James- ¿alguien trata de atacarte?- dijo como si pensara que era broma. - he... Bueno ... Es que ..... Bueno....  Es que... si - dijo por fin-pero es una larga historia. -- tengo tiempo- -Creo que empieza un día en que estaba pensando en....- - ¿en? - pregunto James-- en lo del baile- dijo Lili en un susurró y entonces se acordó ¿James no estabas enojado? - Era ahora o nunca pensó Lili y dijo un poco mas fuerte- debo disculparme me porte como una tonta  lo siento ojala me perdones- - no hay nada que perdonar tenias razón, amigos- dijo- si -contesto Lili con una gran sonrisa y camino halado de James. 

Pero pronto se encontró con Nancy y se alejo de su acompañante para contarle todo a su amiga. Nancy reaccionó de unas manera extraña. Primero empezó a gritar, pero se callo de improviso- hay algo que no me estas contando- dijo muy seria. Lili se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Debía decirle a Nancy la verdad? La volteo a ver -bueno todo empezó el día en que me caí de esa escalera- empezó a decir Lili y en instante inicio a contarlo todo sin censurar nada. Cuando termino Nancy estaba con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra.- Bueno eso explica muchas cosas- dijo para romper el silencio- como por ejemplo porque exploto el comedor, además te ayudo a contentarte con James ¿no?.- se quedaron calladas otro rato y cuando llegaron a el retrato de la señora gorda Nancy se detuvo y miro a Lili- Todavía no puedo creer que no me contaras nada somos amigas o ¿no?- Lili asintió- entonces prometes contarme cualquier otro sueño - - Si, lo prometo- dijo Lili y entro por el retrato seguida por Nancy. - Y estas feliz de volver a ser amiga de James-- Si es un chico muy lindo, simpático. Además es muy divertido estar con el. Lo iré a ver al Quiddich alguna ves.- Nancy la vio detenidamente- ¿qué tengo?- pregunto Lili- Has de querer mucho a James para que subas a esa gradas y que cuando hables de el se te iluminen los ojos así. Soy tu mejor amiga como no voy a saber lo que te pasa.- - ¿tanto se nota? - pregunto Lili intentando no ponerse roja. Nancy asintió mostró una gran sonrisa ante la confesión de su amiga. Pronto, pensaba Nancy, Lili tendría novio.

II

Era una de esas tardes de mediados de Noviembre en la que si no fuera por las hojas en el piso y los colores rojo y amarrillo por doquier pensarías que era otra estación. El sol, por ejemplo, brillaba como lo había hecho meses antes, aunque el aire de otoño hacia que el clima se sintiera un poco frío. Pero no he ahora de entrar en detalles lo único por lo que he descrito una tarde así es porque así era la para los ojos verdes de Lili que observaban el paisaje. La pelirroja yacía recargada en uno de los grandes árboles que circulaban el bosque prohibido. Sobre sus piernas había un grueso libro que hacía pocos minutos estaba leyendo. Lili fijo su mirada en una pared que se veía mas nueva que las demás y un poco mas frágil. Esa era la pared del gran comedor que ahora estaba reconstruido. A su alrededor todavía se veía el pasto y los setos quemados. La chica aparto la vista mientras pensaba en ese día. Miro hacia el frente. James venia caminando hacia ella. Lili sonrió pero bajo su mirada hacia su libro como si no lo hubiera visto. El chico no tardo mucho en acercarse.                                -¿qué haces?- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Lili - ¿Que crees?- Dijo sin levantar la vista del libro. - se que estas leyendo pero que-la pelirroja levanto su libro sin dejar de mirar la hoja que tenía enfrente. En la cubierta se veía clara mente con letras gruesas y de color rojo "Historia de la magia, avanzada." A que interesante. - dijo con una voz que denotaba que le parecía aburridísimo.- oye no prefieres ir y jugar Quiddich. Ya se que no sabes pero te pudo enseñar. Soy bastante bueno y...- Lili lo miro - eres un pelmazo. No te he dicho que me dan miedo las alturas. Además que necesidad tienes de subir al cielo cuando la tierra es tan hermosa.-- Como puedes llamar hermoso a algo que es siempre igual. Pero claro quien te puede culpar cundo jamás te has subido a una escoba. La sensación de volar es magnifica. El sentir el viento en tu cara el saber que estas flotando el mirar a tu alrededor y solo ver el cielo azul y el tener la sensación de que eres algo muy pequeño.- Lili lo miro y movió su cabeza- tienes razón yo jamás he sentido esa sensación pero tu vives aquí en la tierra y no sabes apreciar lo hermosa que es. Hoy es un día hermoso y toda la naturaleza parece feliz de recibir los rayos del sol. Mira que bello se ve la luz que se filtra entre las pocas hojas que quedan. Y las que siguen en el piso parecen bailar con las brisas de viento al igual que el pasto. El lago brilla como nunca y si fuera la primera vez que lo viera pensaría que es de cristal. Y el cielo es de un azul muy profundo y no hay ninguna nube que se le atraviese. Es un día perfecto a su manera. Como el estar para ti volando es perfecto para mi estar sentada aquí también lo es.- James la había estado mirando, en elocuencia ella le ganaba y además parecía que lo que decía le parecía real y hermoso sus ojos verdes había brillado con cada palabra. Lili lo volteo a ver y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas perfectas. Y luego se sumergió de nuevo en la lectura. James miro a su alrededor y entonces vio la comitiva mas extraña y graciosa de su vida (exagerar, exagerar como me gusta exagerar.)  Al frente iba Nancy jalando a Sirius. Lo más probable era que quisiera que Lili le echara una maldición. Atrás caminaban muertos de risa Peter, Remus, Irma y Jane. Y ellos eran seguidos por muchos alumnos de Gryffindor que querían ver el final de la escena. James miro a su alrededor muchos alumnos eran ahora atraídos así ellos por que era probable que quisieran saber que pasaba. Ya todos estaban muy cerca. Y parecían no darse cuenta de que ellos ya no hablaban. - Lili sabes he intentado decirte que me gustas mucho y que si a ti te gustaría ser mi novia.-  todos los que pudieron escuchar se quedaron callados y los que no lo oyeron se callaron para escuchar. Lili poco a poco su libro que le iba a contestar se pregunto mientras que de controlar la sangre que le subía a la cabeza.  Era cierto James le gustaba pero y si solo era una broma y si el solo quería jugar con sus sentimientos como lo había hecho con sus últimas novias. Y ese pensamiento lo decidió todo. - James- dijo con tono firme- Yo no puedo ser tu novia y realmente lo siento pero no puedo. - Luego  cerró su libro y se paro. Nadie movió un músculo y tampoco dijeron algo. Solo miran a Lili con sorpresa mientras caminaba con paso firme junto a ellos. Sirius y Nancy tenía  la boca abierta. Y James tenía una cara de no poder creer que alguien lo rechazara de esa manera o que lo hubieran rechazado.                                                                                                                                

********************///////////////************

Lili camino por los pasillos con mucha prisa que le había sucedido. A ella le gustaba James ¿o no? Pero si le gustaba porque le había dicho que no, era absurdo. Y ahora James no le volvería a hablar por como lo había humillado. Lili camino sin rumbo. Se paró de pronto había estado caminado en círculos porque Nancy estaba parada frente a ella. Con una cara muy enojada. - ¿Eres estúpida o que? Me dijiste que te gustaba James. ¿Por qué rayos lo rechazaste?- - Tengo mis razones - Grito Lili - pero Lili era nuestra oportunidad.- Dijo Irma muy bajito. - **Nuestra **oportunidad** me suena a manada. Espera…ya entiendo- Dijo Lili fríamente.- Soy solo eso para ustedes una oportunidad. No, Nancy no me mires así. Se perfectamente que te gusta muchísimo Sirius Black. Pues sabes que a la mitad de la escuela también le gusta. Irma también se que te gusta Remus Lupin, pero te aviso que tu no le gustas. Y Jane yo estoy segura que tú andaría hasta con Peter solo para ser popular. Todas son horribles. Saben pensé que eran mis amigas. Ahora veo porque les importaba tanto saber que a mi me gustaba muchísimo James, pues bueno lo rechace por una buena razón.- grito Fríamente Lili. - Me gustaría oírla- Dijo una voz detrás que cruzaba la esquina. Lili se quedo fría cuando vio las caras de sus amigas mirando lo mismo que ella. Cuatro chicos cruzaban la esquina. James tenía una cara para matar a cualquiera, pero Lili pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba dolido por lo que había pasado y ahora escuchaba. Sirius estaba parado con una gran sonrisa parecía muy contento por lo que acababa de oír. Remus miraba a Lili con un gesto indescifrable,  era probable que el no supiera si apoyarla o matarla. Y Peter estaba rojo y parecía sentirse fuera de lugar. Las amigas de Lili se movieron dejando a Lili en medio mirando a los dos grupos buscando un aliado. Pero parecía que no había ninguno. Lili se estremeció. - Bueno porque tanto silencio que no piensas responder a mi pregunta- Lili miró James. - Quieres que te responda- Dijo Lili sin pensar- Bueno pues creo que eres un antipático y que si me gustas me da igual porque tu te la pasas presumiendo de todo lo que puedes de tu gran habilidad para el Quiddich es que no tienes mas cualidades además de ser un niño bonito y buen deportista. Porque sabes en el mundo muggle también existen personas como tu.- Ahora que le dieron cuerda a sus sentimientos Lili ya no los pudo parar. Dijo todo lo que supo para agredir a James y a sus amigos y también a Nancy, Irma y Jane. Era como si hubiera tenido una bomba que había ido creciendo poco a poco a lo largo de los meses. Cuando acabo se tambaleo por un momento todos estaban callados. Lili volvió a tambalearse entonces escucho como James y todos le empezaban a gritar. Lili ya no sabía si era su imaginación o no pero la desesperación la invadió. Su mente se nublo. Las tinieblas la rodeaban sintió como sus rodillas caían sobre la piedra  y luego su cabeza golpeo el piso dejándola sumida en la oscuridad.**

********************///////////////************

Lili se levantó torpemente. ¿Dónde estaba? Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Lili miró a sus lados muchas personas la rodeaban. Lili conocía los rostros de la gente pero no podía distinguirlos con claridad era como si un velo los rodaba. Soy una tonta porque los insulte ¿porque? Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. - porque ellos no son tus amigos, yo soy tu único amigo el único que te entiende- dijo una voz fría en algún lugar - únete a mi, se mi amiga únete a mi.- Lili sintió el impulso de decirle que si como si lo que acababa de decir tuviera sentido. - yo... Yo- Dijo débilmente - Aun lo dudas, si no me crees mira a tu alrededor.- Lili miro las caras de Nancy, James y sus otros amigos aparecieron claras. Todos la veían con asco.-TE DETESTO LILIANA EVANS - le grito Nancy.- Tu crees que yo podría estar enamorado de una niña tan engreída e insignificante como tu. NO ME HAGAS REIR.- Dijo James con frialdad. Todos parecían decir cosas semejantes. - eso no es cierto, no es cierto- murmuro Lili - Si lo es te das cuenta de que soy tu único amigo únete a mí. - Lili no respondió.- No es cierto. ESTO NO ES CIERTO - grito a todo pulmón - tu lo inventaste todo. No pienso unirme a alguien que me hace sufrir.-.- Mala elección pero tal vez necesitas que te persuadan mas. - dijo la voz fría.- Yo no necesito más persuasiones. No me unirme a ti. NO LO HARÉ- grito. Lili abrió los ojos estaba recargada contra una pared, le dolía la cabeza y el corredor estaba vació. Lili abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. - Soy una engreída- grito- perdí a mis amigos por mi estúpida vanidad y por mis sentimientos. Soy una tonta chica que no puede ni entenderse a si misma.-  dijo disminuyendo la voz con cada palabra y sintiendo como cada vez mas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- soy una tonta.-

********************///////////////**********************

**Bueno como ven los problemas empiezan a ser cada vez mayores.  Voldemort aparece una vez más.  **

**El siguiente chap se llama Nuevas advertencias y ataques. **

**Y bueno que trae en el:**

**El secreto de Remus es descubierto. Una carta cambia el curso de la vida de Lili. **

**Cartas de disculpa llegan a sus amigos y una parte del secreto es revelado. Es necesario que les diga que hacer con el botón de GO. Si no lo saben sólo apriétenlo y pongan lo que les parece este chap. Adiós. Un Beso.**

Syringen ALCS


	6. Nuevas advertencias y ataques

**Hola aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo chap. Bueno quiero agradecer mi único r/r.**

**Gracias Laura no se que haría sin ti. **

**Por otra parte nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Y bueno creo que no puedo decir nada mas así. Adiós**

**                                                                                   ***********

Capitulo VI

Nuevas advertencias y ataques.

Lili estaba sentada en la sala común mirando como caía la nieve. Era increíble que esa tarde tan hermosa hubiera existido. La llegada de las bajas temperaturas y la nieve hacían dudar a Lili que esa tarde hubiera sido real. Pero desgraciadamente no la había soñado. Nadie le hablaba y las miradas que le dirigían eran de desprecio y asco. Murmuraban cuando ella pasaba o se reían lo más fuerte que podían. También tenía que enfrentarse a un sinfín de bromas. Pero lo peor era que los responsables de estos actos eran Nancy, Irma, Jane, James, Sirius, Peter y a veces Remus. Desde el día en que la lengua de Lili se había resbalado habían pasado casi cuatro semanas era 19 de diciembre. Lili miró la sala común estaba mas ruidosa y llena que de costumbre. Lili miró un sillón de donde salía mucho ruido. Ella volteo en el mismo momento en que lo hacía James y sus ojos se encontraron. Lili miró a James por un minuto su corazón dio un vuelco por un segundo vio como James la miraba con ternura como antes pero luego su cara se ensombreció. James había sentido lo mismo que Lili ella se veía arrepentida. Talvez lo estaba. Fue entonces cuando James la había visto con ternura pero en cuanto los ojos de Lili brillaron volvió a la realidad. -No has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo la tonta niña que no puede aceptar nada. -Le dijo a Lili con la mente antes de voltearse. -Sigues aferrándote a mí pero no entiendo porque yo no te desecho. Porque tenía que enamorarme. -Se dijo ya sin verla - ¿PORQUE?

Lili miro como desviaba su mirada otra vez. -lo siento - murmuro y volvió su vista hacía la ventana.- realmente lo siento.- y luego se quedo en silencio. -Lili quiero disculparme - Le dijo una voz Lili se volteo y vio a Remus- Porque te quieres disculpar cuando he sido yo la que se porto horrible.- - Lo se pero no debimos de presionarte para que dijeras cosas que no querías y luego enojarnos así y tratarte mal.- Lili lo miro y sonrió. Era algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho. - Porque son tan buenos amigos - pregunto señalando el sillón. - es difícil de explicar- - ¿tiene que ver con el echo de que seas un licántropo?- dijo Lili sin darle importancia a sus palabras. Remus la miro no tenía idea que alguien mas además de los profesores, sus amigos y Snape lo supieran.- ¿como es que lo sabes?- Lili lo miro- Remus no soy tonta.- - Bueno si lo se, ellos fueron mis primeros amigos después de que fui mordido. Y cuando lo descubrieron se quedaron a mi lado y eso es algo que no pienso olvidar.- Lili volvió a sonreír era como si esa era la respuesta que esperaba. Porque abrió su mochila y sacó un libro- Ten- dijo extendiéndole el libro. Remus lo tomo en la portada se veía en gruesas letras "El significado de la amistad. Por Jannine Evans" Remus se rió- Gracias será mejor que lo guarde- Luego se paró y camino. Lili vio como alguien lo llamaba y el se acercaba al sillón y empezaba a platicar con el chico de cabello negro azabache que lo había llamado. De repente todas las conversaciones cesaron. Y las miradas se dirigieron al hoyo del retrato. Parad enfrente estaba una mujer joven y hermosa que llevaba su cabello suelto. La profesora McGonagall, como se llamaba, se acerco a Lili con paso firme y le extendió una carta. Luego salió tan súbitamente como había entrado. Lili tomó la carta y rasgo el sobre. Dentro había otra carta y una nota. 

_Señorita Evans:_

_Hace menos de un minuto que este pergamino llego a mi poder. Espero que cuando lo termine de leer. Tome una mochila con lo necesario se vista como muggle y se dirija al despacho de la profesora McGonagall._

_No se arriesgue y tenga cuidado._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Lili rompió el otro sobre la caligrafía era la de su padre. 

_Querida Lili:_

_Espero que estés bien. Nosotros por otro lado estamos muy mal. Tu madre fue herida ayer por una banda de martofugas, o algo así, pero aunque esta fuera de peligro una enfermera bruja la cuida. Pero el punto en esto es que ella pide que por favor vayas a verla y que te quedes con nosotros hasta el 22 de diciembre y no más. La solicitud me parece rara, porque podrías pasar navidad aquí. Pero bueno iré a recogerte al tren. Todo esto me enseñara la importancia de las chimeneas. _

_Te quiere _

_Papá_

Lili se había puesto pálida y jadeaba al respirar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella tomo su mochila y salió corriendo a su dormitorio dejando la carta sobre la mesa. 

Ya en su cuarto saco una bolsa metió lo necesario, se cambio de ropa y salió corriendo.  Cuando se había ido Nancy se paró y camino hasta la mesa donde Lili había estado sentada. Luego tomó la carta y la leyó. Nancy se puso blanca y empezó a decir incoherencias. Despacio camino para sentarse donde pudiera y casualmente fue sobre Sirius que dio como un ladrido y Nancy se quito mientras pasaba la carta a los demás. Cuando todos la terminaron de leer Nancy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando decía alguna tontería. James parecía arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho pero su garganta tenía un nudo tan grande que solo pudo balbucear algo que sonaba como: pobre Lili y nosotros que...-Todos los demás estaban callados y sumidos en conclusiones.

Lili camino rápidamente hacía el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. La profesora la esperaba y sin decir palabra la guió a la salida y luego hacia Hogsmade. Era su culpa la persona de la voz fría había echo esto. Era su culpa. 

Lili se subió al tren y se metió en uno de los compartimientos. 

La pelirroja se acurruco no quería pensar todo lo que pasaba era su culpa todo. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y calló en un sueño inestable. 

Lili caminaba por una calle era de noche. Por alguna razón estaba preocupada. De repente se paró y miro a su alrededor. Luego oyó como una explosión. Luego oyó una voz que decía -solo es una advertencia pero no quiere decir que no tienes que sufrir. -Lili sintió un dolor agudo y a la distancia escucho la carcajada que perturbaba sus sueños. 

Lili se despertó de un brinco. El tren estaba disminuyendo la velocidad. Lili miró su reloj eran las dos de la mañana. Bostezo y tomo su bolsa y salió del tren.

La plataforma estaba vacía y obscura. Cuando salió por la barrera busco con la mirada a su padre y hay estaba parado mirando el anden diez. El padre de Lili era un hombre grande y robusto, como un oso. Lili se acerco y le tocó el hombro. Su papá dio un respingo y luego miro a Lili y sin hablar caminaron hasta el coche. Y sin romper el silencio se metieron en él y desparecieron de la vista. 

Lili corrió por la puerta de la casa cuando estuvo abierta y subió a toda prisa al dormitorio de sus padres. Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que encontró fue algo que no olvidaría. En la cama yacía una mujer de pelo lacio, negro que estaba muy pálida y delgada. Su cara y brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices.  Lili la miró y cuando iba a entrar a la habitación alguien la detuvo. Lili se volteo una mujer de su estatura bastante gorda la detuvo- me llamo Clío - dijo en una voz profunda- y tu debes ser Liliana la bruja de la familia. Tu mamá esta dormida y será mejor que no la despiertes. Podrás hablar con ella mañana. Sabes es extraño solo te quedas mañana y pasado te vas en la noche. No se porque tu mamá quiere que permanezcas aquí tan poco tiempo.- luego desapareció cerrando la puerta. Lili camino a su cuarto sin ánimo y se tiro sobre su cama. -Es mi culpa -se dijo -es mi culpa que mi mamá este así.- Pero no durmió, no quería dormir, no quería escuchar la risa fía otra vez. Pero el sueño la venció.

Lili se despertó muy tarde la mañana siguiente y tardo en comprender que no estaba en Hogwarts y que todo era real. Lili se paró y se miró en el espejo mientras se ponía ropa muggle. Tal vez pensó. Sería más feliz aquí. Lili miro por la ventana. Era domingo y muchos chicos estaban fuera. Lili distinguió a su propia hermana en la multitud. Y estaba Lili cerro la ventana la multitud estaba viendo besarse a Petunia y aun chico feísimo. Lili no supo a quien tenerle mas lastima al chico o a su hermana. Lili bajo las escaleras. Mientras Petunia entraba por la puerta - Adiós Vernon- Dijo antes de cerrarla. Petunia era un año mayor que Lili pero era sin lugar a dudas mucho más fea. Sus rasgos eran como de piedra y su cabello negro  y sus ojos del mismo color no la ayudaban. - Hola - dijo Lili - Hola - contesto Petunia sin ganas. - ¿Te remuerde la conciencia?- dijo de nuevo la chica de cabello negro - ¿qué quieres decir?- - No me digas que no lo sabes es que esos hombres venían a buscarte a ti. Eres popular en tu mundo de fenómenos.- Lili la miro sin enfado- Entonces es cierto - murmuro - ¿que es cierto? - pregunto Petunia intrigada.- Nada - dijo Lili mientras caminaba la piso superior - así felicidades por tu romance - Petunia la miro y le dijo- de nada espero poder decirte lo mismo pronto.-Lili se alzo de hombros y subió el resto de la escalera.

Lili abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. -Hola - murmuro acercándose a la cama. -hola - dijo la mujer dando le un beso - te extrañe.-- ¿por qué querías que viniera?- La sonrisa de la cara de la mujer se borro- No se como empezar Lili, es confuso pero lo intentare. Todo empieza por tu bisabuela que también recibió una carta de Hogwarts. - Lili se sorprendió - Ella conoció a un chico muy lindo en la escuela mí madre me dijo alguna vez que se llamaba Tom. - Lili se estremeció -podría ser.- pensó.- El chico era mas grande que tu bisabuela y cuando el se fue de Hogwarts rompieron todos los lasos. Tu bisa se casó con un muggle y tu abuela nació squib. Pero antes de morir tu bisa dijo algo muy extraño. Dijo que si alguna vez había otra bruja en nuestra familia debíamos decírselo siguiente: 

_La amistad es una cosa muy extraña pero siempre tienes que intentar de nuevo. Aunque esta se muera debes serle fiel y cumplir las promesas que le has echo. Además no se ha ido del todo, siempre quedan los recuerdos._

Eso no es todo también dijo:  

_Las puertas se abrían ante la sangre y el sentimiento correcto, las soluciones a tus dudas están en las leyendas perdidas en la mente del sabio sapo, el más grande error que e cometido es enamorarme de esa sabandija y darle mi secreto y mi vida. No pierdas las esperanzas y no caigas en sus tentaciones._

Luego solo se murió. Tu abuela me lo dijo y murió después. Pero cuando te convertiste en bruja no te lo dije porque para mi no tenían sentido esa palabras hasta que fui atacada. Ellos mencionaron a Tom. El te busca y quiere hacerte daño no lo permitas.- pero su madre se interrumpió y empezó a jadear parecía muy excitada pero intento calmarse- tu bisa te dejo algo. Abre el cajón- 

Lili así lo hizo y encontró una cosa muy hermosa. Tenía la forma de un huevo. La mitad era de cristal y la otra de porcelana. La parte de arriba se abría dejando al descubierto una rana de porcelana. En la parte de abajo estaban pintadas un montón de ranas. Y hasta arriba había incrustada una esmeralda - es una caja de música, tu bisa se la dejo a la siguiente bruja de la familia -  luego guardo silencio y su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. Lili pensó que había muerto y dio un grito,  al instante Clío apareció. Al ver la escena calmó a Lili porque su madre no se había muerto y le dijo que tenía que ir por unos ingredientes al callejón Diagon pero como tenía que cuidar su madre no podía que si ella podía hacerlo. Lili acepto y salió del cuarto. Estaba confundida.

La tarde pasó sin más pero Lili se había olvidado del encargo y cuando se acordó ya era tarde. Salió apresuradamente de la casa. La nieve volvía a caer. Lili se alegro de que el callejón quedara cerca de su casa porque no tenía que caminar mucho. Tampoco tardo mucho en comprar todo lo de la lista. Pero cuando regresaba el sueño de la noche anterior le asalto y empezó a caminar mas rápido y mirando a todos lados. - calma - se dijo- te comportas como el sueño no va a pesar nada. - pero entonces oyó una explosión. Un mago encapuchado estaba frente a ella. Lili se estremeció y calló al suelo de rodillas. - Esta es una de las últimas advertencias, pero nadie me ha dicho que no tengas que sufrir. Crucio.- Lili se dejo caer completamente al piso su cabeza tocaba ahora la fría nieve, pero el frío no le importaba era el dolor lo que la hacía gritar. Era como si le clavaran millones de cuchillos en todo el cuerpo. Lili intento volver a pedir ayuda  pero no pudo. Le dolía el cuerpo, no podía pensar. Escucho la risa fría y trato de pararse pero el dolor no lo permitía. La calle se quedaba en tinieblas. Lili sintió que un frío extraño que llenaba su cuerpo. Pero entonces escucho lejana una melodía y luego una figura borrosa como una bruja apareció frente a ella. El mago había desparecido, al igual que el dolor. -¿Que sucedió aquí? - pregunto la bruja mirando la callé.- ¿Tu enviaste la señal?- .- ¿qué señal?- Pregunto Lili y luego contó lo que había pasado. - es extraño.- dijo la bruja - pero mejor vete a tu casa rápido.- Lili no tuvo que oírlo dos veces tomo sus compras y salió casi corriendo.- ¿Que era esa canción?- le pregunto su cerebro- ¿que esta pasando aquí?- 

Cuando contó todo su mamá la envió a dormir -mañana te vas a Hogwarts y le dices al director lo que te dije y lo que pasó es peligroso que permanezcas aquí.- Dijo antes de que Lili saliera del cuarto.

La pelirroja no pudo dormir esa noche el sentimiento de que alguien la observaba la hacía estremecerse. Además su mente no dejaba de cuestionarlo todo.  Prendió su lámpara. Y se paró de la cama. - Es imposible no puedo dormir. - se dijo y camino hacía su ventana. En la calle había una persona que la señalaba. Lili se quito de la ventana y se pego contra la pared. Trato de no respirar. Volvió a ver por la ventana la persona ya no estaba. Lili aguzo el oído para escuchar si alguien se acercaba pero lo único que escucho la asusto aun más. Primero oyó la dulce tonada que había oído, cuando la habían atacado. Y luego unos croidos*, como si una rana se acercara. Lili corrió y apago su luz luego volvió a pegarse contra la pared. Los croidos se oían tan cercanos que pensó que estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Camino despacio y la abrió. En ese momento los croidos cesaron y a Lili le vinieron a la mente las palabras de su bisabuela: ...las soluciones todas a tus dudas están en las leyendas perdidas en la mente del sabio sapo.... A que se estarían refiriendo. Lili no supo como contestarse. Y solo se metió a su cama. Deseando sellar el pasaporte al país de los sueños lo mas rápido posible.

La pelirroja se levanto de un salto la mañana siguiente porque se levantaba tarde para coger el tren.  Además quería llegar lo mas pronto a Hogwarts. Y aunque quería mucho a su familia, tenía miedo de permanecer ahí. Se vistió a tan rápido como pudo y metió con cuidado le huevo de música (no se me ocurrió como decirles para que entendieran) y salió del cuarto. Lili tocó la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. - Pasé - dijo la voz pesada de Clío. Lili abrió la puerta. Su madre estaba desayunando. - Ya me voy - dijo después de saludarla- Qué te valla bien - contesto la mujer mirándola- Cuídate.- Lili asintió y luego salió del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se tropezó con Petunia. Después del adiós sin ganas de Petunia, Lili entro en la cocina. En la mesa estaba sentado su padre- Come rápido ya nos vamos- Lili asintió no tenía gamas de hablar.- Te mandaremos tus regalos mañana. Lamento que no puedas pasar navidad aquí por los exámenes pero todos queremos que te valla bien.- Le dirigió una sonrisa a Lili que se paraba para salir de la cocina. Del viaje a la estación no hay mucho que contar fue tan silenciosa como el anterior. Lili no tardo en subirse al tren y acomodarse en uno de los compartimientos vacíos de la parte delantera. El tren comenzó a moverse pronto y Lili  que se despedía por la ventana de su padre entonces miró el andén. Casi se cae cuando lo vio. Parado entre la multitud que se despedía había un hombre encapuchado que la miraba (como lo supo quien sabe). De repente desapareció. Lili no se sintió más feliz. Miro a su alrededor y vio como una luz azul se filtraba por el piso y luego un vapor extraño. Lili se tambaleo y calló sobre el asiento. Sin poderse mover. 

Estuvo un rato así. Pero de repente empezó a hacer mucho calor. El otro hechizo parecía desvanecerse. Lili sintió como la temperatura aumentaba. Se paró, tomó su bolsa y camino asía la puerta. Tocó el picaporte pero este le quemo la mano. Estaba encerrada y si la temperatura seguía subiendo el compartimiento empezaría a incendiarse. Lili empezó a golpear el vidrio de la puerta pidiendo a gritos ayuda pero nada pasaba. El calor empezaba noquearla. Volvió a gritar escuchaba a los otros pasajeros. - Auxilio, alguien ayúdeme- dijo mientras se resbalaba y caía al suelo. El calor era demasiado. Miro a su alrededor el compartimiento empezó a borrarse vio pequeñas llamas salir de uno de los asientos. Sus rodillas golpearon el piso. Estaba caliente. Luego sintió como se caía hacía atrás. Y un momento después sintió un chorro de agua. Luego como alguien tomaba su pulso. Ella seguía sin poder moverse. La persona la cargo (así como a las novias después de las bodas.) Y le saco del compartimiento que empezaba a incendiarse Lili escucho que hablaba con alguien y cuando empezaba a escuchar claramente la conversación escucho una risa fría dentro de su cabeza y todo se nublo. 

Lili se llevo las manos a las orejas y empezó a retorcerse mientras gritaba- NO, PORFAVOR FUERA. NO, NO LO HARÉ ALEJATE, ALJATE, ALEJATE. AUXILIO. - Y  después un fuerte grito de dolor que cortó el aire salió de su boca- NO, - VOLVIO A GRITAR- NO, ALEJATE.-

Algo pasaba en su mente. Todo se nublaba la risa fría invadía todo de nuevo.-Únete a mi- Dijo la voz fría- Únete.- Lili empezó a gritar. Pero parecía que sus gritos se perdían en el aire y no llegaban a sus oídos.- Me iré pero te lo advierto estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Se que tu querida bisabuela te lo dijo todo dejare que lo averigües pero cuando nos volvamos a ver si no repodes como debe ser sufrirás así.- Lili volvió a sentir el dolor en su cuerpo igual que en la calle de Londres y por su mente pasaron imágenes horribles y la risa fría parecía estar de fondo de ese espectáculo- Cuando nos volvamos a ver Liliana.- Lili grito el dolor se incremento. Grito y esta vez su grito lleno su cabeza y el tren. 

Lili abrió los ojos estaba acostada en un sillón. Jadeaba y un sudor frío llenaba su cara. La mujer que siempre llevaba el carito de dulces le pasaba un trapo por la frente mientras hablaba con el conductor.- El esta en mi mete- dijo sin respirar. La mujer la miró extrañada. -Ya vamos a llegar no te preocupes. Todo está bien Dumbledore te esperara en Hogsmade. No te preocupes y descansa. Cierra tus ojos no te preocupes.- Lili los cerró. Su mente se lleno de pensamientos obsoletos. Como que no tenía el uniforme puesto que estaba en la bolsa. - El huevo.- dijo de repente- ¿donde esta mi bolsa?- La mujer señalo a su lado. Lili la tomó y busco el huevo. Cuando lo encontró estaba intacto. Suspiro aliviada. Y volvió a cerrar los ojos entrando en un sueño profundo. Aunque su mente siguió pensando. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

II

James no podía dormir y seguía viendo las llamas en la sala común. El había sido muy malo con ella. Todos parecían pensar lo mismo y en ese triste cuadro solo faltaba Peter. - No puedo caer mas bajo.- dijo en voz alta James, todos lo miraron.- Primero le pido que sea mi novia y me rechaza, luego como la fuerzo a que me de una explicación ella me insulta. Creo que estaba demasiado confiado de que aceptaría. Luego la trato muy mal porque estoy resentido. Tal vez me odie otra vez y para empeorarlo ella pasa un mal momento y no tiene un apoyo no se como alguien puede caer mas bajo.- Entonces entro Peter a la sala común, se veía muy feliz- ¿dónde has estado? - le pregunto Sirius - En el lago. ¿A que no adivinan que acaba de pasar?- Nadie respondió- Tengo novia- Dijo triunfante. Todos lo miraron.- ¿Y quien es el calamar gigante?- dijo Sirius. Todos se rieron aunque sin muchas ganas. - No- dijo Peter- es una chica de Hufflepuff. Muy amable y tierna. Se paréese a Lili- Todos lo miraron incrédulos-James - dijo Sirius- Aquí esta tu repuesta has caído lo mas bajo posible, una chica casi igual a Lili acepto a Colagusano y a ti la verdadera Lili te mando por un tubo. - Negó con la cabeza como si todo le paresia imposible- Tienes mala suerte Cornamenta. Cuando la prensa se entere tendrás tu nombre en todos lados ya veo los titulares "James es rechazado y Peter aceptado, el mundo se ha vuelto loco.".- todos se rieron con mas ganas. James no estaba de humor para bromas Lili regresaría en dos días y el vería la forma de arreglarlo todo. Desechando planes estúpidos y muy fáciles para resultar James se paro y subió al dormitorio. 

Mientras tanto Remus que había estado metido en la lectura del libro que le había dado Lili volteo la pagina. Ahí había dos cartas una con el nombre de Nancy en ella y otra con el nombre de James. También una pequeña nota. Remus la tomó y leyó: 

_Remus:_

_Se que si estas leyendo esto es que entre tu y yo hay otra vez una amistad. _

_Yo me comporte muy mal con dos personas que aprecio mucho y por eso en mis horas de remordimiento escribí estas dos cartas. Dicen todo lo que siento. _

_Por favor dáselas._

_Lili _

Remus miro el capitulo que iba comenzar a leer. 

_"¿Cómo saber cuando es una amistad real y  que hacer cuando se ha fallado?" _

Remus entendió porque las había metido en ese capítulo y se levanto. Era hora de arreglar las cosas y comenzaría con su amigo. Nadie se percato de que subió al dormitorio. James estaba acotado en la cama y parecía dormido. Pero en cuanto Remus entro se paró.- Necesito consejo -le dijo. - Yo te puedo dar algo mejor que un consejo - Dijo Remus extendiendo la carta- Estaba dentro del libro.- James la abrió. La carta decía:

_James:_

_Lo siento. No se que pasó yo no quería insultarte y en verdad no tengo una razón para excusar todo mi comportamiento.  El haberte rechazado de esa manera no estuvo bien y menos lo estuvo gritarte. No se si puedas perdonarme y que volvamos a ser amigos. Yo se que todo lo que me han hecho me lo merezco y que es probable que no quieras volver a saber algo de mi. Pero la verdad lo siento. Yo necesito hablar contigo es muy importante porque quiero arreglar las cosa. Por favor veme frente al bosque prohibido el 26 de diciembre. No importa si no vas yo entiendo. _

_Lo siente con todo su corazón_

_Liliana Evans_

James leyó la carta muchas veces. Eso resolvía el problema. Solo tenía que encontrase con ella y listo. Pero y si había cambiado de opinión al estar en su casa. James le extendió la carta y Remus la leyó - Bueno ¿que planeas hacer?-- Perdonarla y esperar a que ella me perdone a mi ¿tu crees que lo haga?-

Remus levanto los hombros. Y no volvieron hablar esa noche.

                                                                                   *********

**Bueno  esto es solo un resumen así que iré directo a cuando le entregan la carta a Nancy. **

                                                                                   *********

Nancy estaba sentada en el comedor era la hora de cenar. ¿Que estaría haciendo Lili? Sirius y sus amigos se acercaban. Remus se sentó junto a ella. - Ten - dijo extendiéndole un sobre. - me encargaron que te lo diera.- Nancy tomo la carta.  Y la abrió. 

_Nancy_

_¿Cuántas veces nos prometimos no pelear, cuántas rompimos la promesa y cuántas la volvimos a formular? _

_Yo hace mucho que perdí la cuenta. Pero en toda mi memoria no puedo hallar una pelea semejante a la que tuvimos. No se como podrías perdonarme. Divulgué tu secreto y luego te insulte sin razón. Amiga realmente lo siento. Pero no se si tengo el privilegio de llamarte así de nuevo. Eras y serás por siempre mi confidente y la única persona en quien pude creer. Me has querido y soportado sin importar lo que pase. Y yo solo quería decirte que lo siento. Espero puedas perdonarme. Porque yo te necesito. Y quiero poder volver a llamarte amiga. Y que tú me llames igual. Porque ese es el nombre mas hermoso que me puedes dar. Espero que con esto entiendas como me haces falta y lo mucho que te necesito. Y si para esto es necesario que me disculpe mil veces, lo haré. Lo siento. Y  esa es la única cosa sabia que puedo decir. _

_Lo siente, te quiere y necesita_

_Lili_

Nancy la leyó mil veces como un mínimo. Pequeñas gotas resbalaban silencio por sus mejillas. Todos sus amigos la veían. Se paró y salió. -Lili lo siente tanto como yo.- se dijo -Y me necesita tanto como yo a ella. -Nancy se sentó en una de las escaleras era ya muy noche cuando se paró. Y camino a la sala común. Cuando iba a entrar vio a Dumbledore salir de la sala común seguido por James. -  Que bueno que le encuentro tengo algo que decirles a ambos.- Dijo y Nancy obedeció. 

- tengo que decirles que su amiga Lili estará aquí mañana y que fue vuelta a atacar.- Nancy lanzo un grito. - Quiero que ambos me acompañen a la estación a verla cuando llegue. - Luego se volteo y se perdió tras una esquina. Nancy se quedo parada afuera del retrato. - ¿No vas a entrar? - Le dijo James.- Ella me escribió una carta disculpándose.- Dijo Nancy en un susurro- Siente lo que hizo y  se disculpo. Pero yo soy tan cobarde y orgullosa para disculparme porque pensé que ella tenía la culpa. Pero también fue mi culpa. Yo la insulte.- Se tapo su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar de nuevo. James se recargo contra una de las paredes- También me escribió a mi.- dijo - Y me siento igual. Necesita apoyo. Nos necesita.- Nancy asintió. - Lili lo ciento tanto.-Grito- Lo ciento.- dijo con voz ahogada entre lágrimas. 

**                                                           ***********

**Hola bueno otra chap que llega a su fin. Bueno que va a pasar. Ummm muchas cosas. Pero bueno preguntas:**

**¿Qué es ese huevo?**

**¿Por qué Voldemort se interesa tanto en ella?**

**¿Volverá a existir una amistad entre los chicos?**

**¿Por fin juntaré a Lily y a James?**

**El próximo chap se llama Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. ****Bueno vienen muchas cosas entre ellas las respuestas las primeras preguntas. **

**Bueno espero que me dejen r/r **

**Adios.**

**Syringen A.L.C.S**


	7. Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas

**Hola. Bueno aquí hay otro chap de mi ff. Que puedo decir. Bueno aquí se solucionan varias cosas. Y bueno espero que les guste.**

**Ahora GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**

o^kata^o: **Jamas me habían escrito un review tan grande. Bueno con las amigas de Lily. Tal vez luego te arrepientas de lo que dices no se. Pero bueno gracias. **

Lian-Dana: **Gracias por el comentario. El que me diste en el msn y el haber desperdiciado tu tiempo en este ff. **

Por otro lado nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Sea una idea, un personaje, un lugar, una escena o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra. 

Capitulo VII

Muchos enigmas, pocas repuestas.

Lili abrió los ojos. Seguía acostada en el mismo sillón. 

- Ya despertaste- Dijo la mujer- Ya vamos a llagar. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que esperaras hasta que el viniera para bajar del tren. - Luego se volteo a hablar con el maquinista. Lili oyó esas palabras a medias. Sintió como el tren disminuía la velocidad. Y como se detenía. Luego se oyó gran ajetreo, los pasajeros se estaban bajando. Poco después el silencio volvió a llenar el tren. Lili trato de pararse pero su cuerpo no respondía. ¿Pero porque rayos no respondía? El calor no podía generar ese efecto ¿pero entonces? Lili se acordó la luz azul y el humo eso tenía algo que ver. Unos pasos se escucharon en el corredor. El profesor Dumbledore abrió la puerta poco después.

 -Profesor se que debíamos cuidarla pero es que no pensamos que la atacarían de nuevo- Dijo la mujer

- Lo lamento.-  Lili los miró. Como era que todos sabían lo que pasaba y ella no .

- No importa Tara, has hecho bien en tenerla aquí.- Lili no lo resistió mas.

- profesor ¿que esta pasando?- Dumbledore la miro

- Nada no te preocupes.- 

- Nada- repitió Lili- Profesor es la cuarta vez que me atacan y usted me dice que no pasa nada.- 

- Eres muy joven – 

- PERO EL ESTA DENTRO DE MÍ. EL ME HABLA Y TRATA DE TENTARME. Y USTED SOLO ME DISE QUE NADA-

 - solo tienes que cuidarte y ya Lili. No necesitas saber más.-

- PERO COMO VOY A CUIDARME DE ALGO QUE NO CONOZCO. - grito.- COMO QUIERE PROTEGERME, SI YO NO SE COMO HASERLO PORQUE NO SE A QUE ME ENFRENTO. Estoy segura de que conoció a mi bisabuela. Lo se y se que usted sabe lo que pasa. ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DISE?- Lili jadeo por todo lo había gritado. 

- Lili la verdad es muy cruda.-

- la prefrió a la ignorancia- Dijo Lili que sentía un dolor de cabeza horrible.-

 - pero…- dijo el director.- 

- SEGÚN YO PROFESOR HE DEMOSTRADO QUE SOY CAPAS DE SOPORTARLO.- Lili volvió a sentirse mareada

- Albus- dijo la mujer.- su presión esta alta, volverá a desmayarse si no se calma.- 

- Muy bien te lo diré - dijo Dumbledore hacía Lili - Pero será hasta el martes. Mandare a alguien por ti.- pero Lili ya se había parado y caminaba hacía la salida. No se sentía bien pero ella bajaría de ese tren sola. Abrió una puerta de golpe. Y miro el exterior pero este empezó  a borrarse. Lili sintió que se caía hacía adelante. Luego alguien la detuvo.

 - Ayúdenla a llegar al castillo - oyó decir a Dumbledore. Lili cerro sus ojos y los volvió abrir. Nancy estaba parada frente a ella. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Nancy la abrazo. - Lo siento. Yo también lo siento. No volveremos a pelear.- Lili sonrió.

- ¿Cuántas veces nos prometimos no pelear, cuántas rompimos la promesa y cuántas la volvimos a formular? –

- Lo prometo será la última promesa -dijo Nancy y lo fue. Lili seguía mirando a Nancy y no se había dado cuenta que estaba abrasando a quien la había sostenido. Lili por primera vez fijo sus ojos en los de la otra persona y al instante se sonrojo. 

- James- mustio- Perdón- se hizo para atrás tan bruscamente que calló al piso.- No te preocupes - dijo Nancy respondiendo por James.- Ahora, apóyate en James y yo te contare todos los chismes que se. –

Nancy empezó a dar un discurso que pudo haber sido interesante en otras circunstancias. Porque James le se susurro al oído después de un rato.

- El 26 nos veremos en el bosque prohibido. No te preocupes prometo asistir. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.- Lili lo miro pidiendo una explicación y el solo saco un pedazo de pergamino. Lili se dio cuenta que sus cartas habían dado resultado y sonrió.

Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts. Lili miro las puertas del gran castillo como si no las hubiera visto en años aunque solo había pasado un día. Lili se río cuando ese pensamiento cruzo su mete. Luego solo se apoyo en Nancy. Por nada iba a dejar que la vieran abrazada de James Potter. Camino el resto del camino escuchando a Nancy. 

Lili despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose muy bien. Se paró y se vistió enseguida. Salió del dormitorio sin hacer ruido.  La sala común estaba decorada par la navidad, al igual que todo el castillo. Era extraño pensar que la navidad hubiera llegado tan rápido. Lili miró el agujero del retrato. Una niña de no mas de trece años de pelo plateado camino a través de el. (Cuando digo a través es sin que el cuadro se hubiera abierto.) Sería un  fantasma. No, paresia de carne y hueso. La chica la miro con unos grandes ojos azules. Y sonrió. Alzo su mano haciendo un gesto de saludo y dando luego una risita. Lili la miro. 

- ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto divertida. La niña negó con la cabeza. - ¿que pasa?- pregunto Lili la niña sonrió y volvió a negar. Con una voz muy dulce que hipnotizaba los sentidos de Lili dijo:

- Nos veremos de nuevo Lili.  Lo prometo. Es un gusto conocerte. Yo soy...- Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque su cara viro hacía la escalera. Lili siguió su gesto. Irma viraba la esquina en ese momento. Lili regreso su mirada al lugar donde estaba la niña pero esta ya no estaba. Lili volvió otra vez su mirada a Irma que bajaba un gran baúl. 

- ¿Te vas?- Pregunto. Irma afirmo 

- Que bueno que ya estés bien.- dijo luego le sonrió y salió por el retrato. Lili miro la habitación vacía esperando que la niña saliera de la nada. Pero no apareció. Si no hubiera sido por Irma ella hubiera sabido quien era. Lili cerró sus ojos. Y al instante la niña apareció dentro de su mente. Por alguna razón Lili sentía esperanza cuando la veía. Sentía que la conocía. Pero la niña se veía muy triste aunque se riera. Lili recordó cada una de las dulces palabras que le había dicho. "nos volveremos a ver". 

- Eso espero - dijo Lili.

- ¿que esperas?- dijo Nancy detrás de ella.

- Nada.- Dijo Lili sonriendo. No pensaba decirle a Nancy que había visto a una niña que parecía un fantasma y que probablemente que no lo fuera. Solo se limito a decir 

- ¿Nos vamos a desayunar?- Nancy asintió y las dos salieron por el retrato.

Del resto de ese día no hay mucho que decir hasta que Lili se quedo dormida.

Estaba en una casa muy grande. Lili estaba mirando la fachada como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Luego alguien le jalo el vestido. Miro una niña de cómo trece años la miraba. Su cabello plateado le caía por los hombros. Los mismos ojos azules la veían tristemente. 

- ¿quién eres?- pregunto Lili.- ¿No lo sabes?- dijo con su voz dulce. Lili negó. 

- Entonces todavía no es tiempo.- Dijo bajando la mirada. Unas lagrimas cayeron al frío pavimento. Lili la miro 

- No llores por favor, me pone muy triste verte así.- La niña empezó a hipar. Lili se arrodillo 

- No llores- volvió a decir. La niña negó

- Debes darte prisa o perderás más de lo que crees.- Lili no entendía.- Dante prisa o todo lo que quieres acabara por desaparecer. – 

- ¿A que te refieres?- La niña alzo su cara. Sus ojos estaban muy brillantes.

- Tu lo sabes pero a la vez no. Sólo tú puedes abrirlas. Apresúrate.-  Luego desapareció. Lili miro el lugar donde había estado. 

- Yo lo se- dijo- Pero yo no se nada.- Lili miro la casa esta había desaparecido. Escucho la hermosa risa. Que le dio un sentimiento de esperanza a su corazón. 

- Yo lo se - repitió. Lili miro a su alrededor.- ¿Que es lo que se?- pregunto. Después solo abrió los ojos asía su mundo. Dejando atrás el país de los sueños.

Lili se talló los ojos por todo su cuerpo corría un sentimiento de paz. Respiro hondo y se paro. En la habitación sol quedaban ella y Nancy. Esta estaba profundamente dormida. Lili miro todo a su alrededor como si fuera cien veces mas hermoso que antes.

Luego saco un cuaderno (uno muggle) y un lápiz. Y miro la hoja en blanco. Lili estaba decidida a pintar a la niña para poder verla cuando quisiera y poder tener ese placentero sentimiento de que todo estaba bien dentro de ella. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana. Lili camino con el cuaderno hacía la ventana Y miro al exterior. Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana también se reflejaban en la nieve. Los terrenos estaban totalmente vacíos. Lili saltó Nancy acababa de roncar.

 - Porque no le curan la sinusitis. Siempre le vuelve a dar por esta época. - pensó mirando a su amiga. De repente Nancy estornudo y se paró. 

- Que pensabas sobre mi - Le pregunto a Lili que solo se empezó a reír. Después de un tiempo record en el que tardo Nancy en vestirse bajaron al comedor. 

- ¿Como puedes tardarte casi una hora en decidir que ponerte, otra en ponértelo y una mas en arreglar detalles?- Dijo Lili mientras bajaban a gran escalera

- Lo que pasa es que nunca te maquillas, ni haces nada parecido a un ritual como el mío. Sólo tomas ropa limpia y te la pones.- 

- ¿Ritual? - pregunto Lili mirando a Nancy como si estuviera loca.

-Mi ritual es este: me levanto, me tallo tres veces los ojos. Me pero con el pie derecho…- Lili dejo de escuchar no podía creer que alguien pudiera tener un itinerario de levantamiento  (no se me ocurrió otra forma de decirlo) tan complejo.

- …y luego salgo con el pie izquierdo. - Dijo Nancy cuando ya llevaban una hora en el jardín.

-¿y siempre lo sigues?- 

- Lili no me mires así, no estoy loca. Claro que lo sigo. Es como tu tradición de firmar con tu monograma todas tus cosas.- 

- No es lo mismo. Yo no tardo tres horas en ello.-

 - Pues yo si.- dijo mientras se paraba. 

- tengo frío.- 

-¿Será por que estabas sentada sobre la nieve?- 

- No te burles.- Hizo una pausa

- Mira quien viene. – 

- ¿Debe importarme?-

 - Si, es James Potter...- Lili se volteo

- ...y Sirius Black.- Dijo terminando la frase de su amiga - Que novedad.- dijo apartando al vista. Pronto los dos chicos llegaron cerca de ellas. Pero pasaron de largo solo se pararon James a saludando a Nancy y Sirius a las dos. Cuando se alejaron Nancy volteo a ver a Lili

- Pensé que ya no estaba enojado.- Lili alzo los hombros. Sabía que pasaba. Y las palabras 26 de diciembre lo decían todo. 

Lili estaba de nuevo en su cama viendo en ese día por segunda vez el ritual de Nancy en acción.

- podrías decidirte, vestirte, maquillarte y salir de aquí con el pie derecho antes de que pasen otros treinta minutos.- dijo Lili molesta.

- Tengo que elegir el atuendo adecuado. - Lili se acerco al baúl de Nancy estaba dividido en dos partes la mas grande contenía ropa y maquillaje, al mas pequeña los libros y unas plumas y algunos pergaminos. Lili miro la ropa con detenimiento. Saco una túnica algo de maquillaje y se lo dio a Nancy.

- Apúrate- le dijo. Nancy miro lo que le había dado Lili.

- Eres un genio. - Le dijo.

-Ya lo sabía - contesto Lili - Ahora puedes apurarte.- Nancy empezó a vestirse.

- Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido esta combinación.- Lili la miro con desesperación. Se paró y salió. 

- No pienso esperar mas.- Dijo caminando a través de la puerta. Iba tan distraída que choco sin darse cuenta. Pero lo peor era que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso

.- ¿te ayudo?- dijo por quinta vez James antes de Lili lo mirara y se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- Lo siento - mustio mientras se paraba con ayuda de James pero el solo se volteo y camino hacía el retrato. Lili lo vio desaparecer. 

- ¿por qué rayos puse 26?- se pregunto mientras volvía a subir la escalera en busca de Nancy. 

La cena de Navidad había estado muy bien. Las cuatro grandes mesas habían sido arrinconadas. Y en su lugar había una mucho más pequeña. Lili se sentó junto a la profesora McGonagall. Ella era su maestra preferida. Lili sabia que podía dar muy buenos consejos. 

La cena estuvo deliciosa y pronto a Lili le entro sueño. Así que se fue con Nancy a la sala común.

Lili abrió los ojos.

-LILI VAMOS DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA.- Le gritaba Nancy.- Que no sabes que día es hoy.- 

- No se, no me importa - Dijo Lili poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza.

- Lili hoy es Navidad.

-Si desde la una hasta las doce será Navidad. No puedes dejarme dormir. 

- No vamos a ver los regalos, por favor.- después de unos quince minutos mas Nancy y Lili bajaron las escaleras. Lili miró los regalos con desdén. Mientras que Nancy se sentaba en el piso y movía y estrujaba sus regalos diciendo frases como: 

- Esto no es algo bonito. -O- Si lo envió ella es de mal gusto. - y cosa por el estilo. Lili se sentó en el piso y miro su montículo de regalos. Tomo el primero que decía: De papá y mamá. Lili lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Era un grueso libro sobre historia muggle. La mayoría de sus parientes le dieron cosas semejantes. Menos por Petunia que le dio una caja de chocolates. Nancy había acabado de abrir sus regalos y miraba a Lili. 

- Ten- le dijo dándole una caja.-Feliz navidad.- Lili lo abrió dentro había un relicario en forma de corazón. - Le la inscripción.- le ordeno Nancy. 

-Nuestra amistad perdura por siempre. L y N. -Gracias - dijo Lili y le extendió un paquete.- Esto es para ti.- Nancy rompió la envoltura como una fiera. Lili le había dado una caja de música. 

- Las canciones cambian desacuerdo a tu humor. - explico Lili. Nancy sonrió.

- Gracias- Pero fueron interrumpidas por un ruido de las escaleras las dos voltearon. Nancy sonrió. Lili solo hizo una mueca y se volteo. Cuatro chicos despeinados bajaban por las escaleras. 

- Hola Sirius, James, Peter y Remus.- Dijo Nancy sin respirar. Lili los saludo y vio como se abalanzaban por los regalos. Remus se acercó. –

 Ten, espero que te guste.- le extendió un paquete- y también tu libro que esta muy interesante. - Lili tomo las dos cosas y abrió el regalo. Era un libro. "Leyendas mágicas" Lili le extendió también un libro.

- Es de la misma colección que el otro espero que te guste.- Remus sonrió y tomo el libro y lo abrió. Tenía una dedicatoria. "Gracias por todo. Eres un grandioso amigo. Espero que te guste. Yo no lo he leído porque no serviría para nada pero tal vez a ti te interese." Remus miro la portada. " Como piensan las chicas. Guía para no meter la pata"

- Veo porque no te serviría para nada. - Le dijo. 

- Lunático.- Grito Sirius - Donde esta mi regalo. - Remus le dedico una última sonrisa a Lili la cual la respondió.

Lili y Nancy pasaron un día muy agradable. La mitad del tiempo Nancy hizo un monógolo, porque Lili estuvo haciendo tareas y a Nancy no le importo ya le gustaba mucho la idea de decirle todos los chismes que sabia. 

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Lili saliendo del libro de transformaciones.

- Tengo espías. – 

- ¿espías?- 

- Si, no te preocupes solo espían a parejas importantes yo me encargo de que tu relación con James no salga al publico.

- ¿Que relación?-  pregunto Lili que había cerrado su libro.

- Hay no me lo niegues, como te mira y como tu lo miras. Tú crees que no lo noto. Aunque guardan muy bien el secreto.- - Lili la miro

- ¿Qué secreto?- Dijo seriamente.

- Espera- Dijo Nancy- No son novios.- 

- ¿De donde sacas esa información?- 

- No lo se. Se me ocurrió. Lo siento. Solo pensé. 

- PUES NO PIENSES ASÍ.- grito Lili - Lo siento, pero es que no puedo creerlo.- Lili abrió el libro. Y suspiro. Mañana se vería con James. Y era probable que arreglaran todo. Pero Lili no quería caer de nuevo a su gusto por James. Eso había arruinado muchas cosas. Y ella no se tropezaba con la misma piedra dos veces.

Lili no hizo nada el 26. No abría la boca a menos de que tuviera que introducirle comida. Estaba demasiada preocupada por lo que pasaría en la noche para concentrarse en algo.  

- Eres muy bueno actriz pero a mi no me engañas ¿Que te pasa?- Dijo Nancy

- Nada porque piensas eso.-

- Porque no has abierto un libro en todo el día y me haz estado escuchando mas de lo normal.-Lili alzo los hombros. Y siguió comiendo. Nancy la miro por un rato antes de enfrascarse en una plática que bien pudo haber sido con Lili o con una pared.

Para Lili fue muy fácil salir de sala común si que nadie la viera. Todos estaban escuchando a Nancy. Cuando James vio salir a Lili se paró y salió sin dar más explicación de que necesitaba aire.

Lili salió a los fríos terrenos del castillo. Y camino hacía el bosque prohibido. Miro al cielo negro que solo era iluminado por la luna llena que hacía brillar la nieve. Lili miró con detenimiento la luna 

- Remus - susurro y siguió caminando. Llego al viejo árbol donde James se le había declarado que ahora estaba totalmente desnudo. Lili se apoyo en el tronco. Y no tubo que esperar mucho para ver salir a James del castillo. El rápidamente se le acercó. Los dos se miraron un momento sin saber que decir. 

- ¿tienes frío?- le pregunto James a Lili.

-¿qué?... A si... si tengo un poco de frío ¿por qué?- 

- es que tienes la nariz y las mejillas rojas.- Lili lo miro y trato de no sonrojarse. No le hagas caso se dijo solo discúlpate. Pero en el momento en el que iba a hablar James dijo

- Conozco un lugar dentro del bosque donde podemos hablar. - Tomo la mano de Lili la jalo asía el oscuro bosque. Lili no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pero se dejo llevar. 

- ¿A donde vamos?- Dijo y harta de caminar según ella sin rumbo. 

- Ahí- dijo James señalando unos arbustos.

- No entiendo- Pero James solo la jalo Lili sintió algo extraño en el estomago y luego la nieve con lodo. Lili miro a su alrededor. James había saltado de no sabía donde llevándola con el. Estaban en un lugar donde la nieve era muy escasa.

 -Díselo- le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza -díselo antes de que algo pase.- 

- James - dijo en voz alta, el la miro. 

- Yo solo quería pedirte disculpas y… - No pudo terminar la frase porque se escucho un ayudo. 

- Remus.- Dijo débilmente.

- ¿qué has dicho?- Le preguntó James sorprendido.

- Se que sabes que Remus es un licántropo y yo también lo se así que será mejor que salgamos de aquí.- 

- No te pasara nada mientras estés conmigo.-

 - No James, no me sonrías tu comentario no me ayuda. Salgamos de aquí.

- James la miro divertido.

-  No te pasara nada lo prometo.- Lili vio como se acercaba. Sentía su respiración. Respiro profundo y dio un paso atrás. Soltó el aire que había tomado. La había decidido en ese momento entre ella y James Potter no podía haber mas que una amistad. 

- James. Yo solo quería disculparme y no se porque te cite lo siento. Vamonos.- Lili no sabía que mas decir cuando había escrito la carta su mente estaba en otro universo y sus sueños habían invadido la realidad. James intento acercarse de nuevo. Paresia confundida ante la reacción de Lili. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Bueno ni siquiera sabía a que se refería Lili con eso de que quería verlo así que no podía saber si había cambiado de opinión.-

 ¿Amigos?- Pregunto Lili despacio y muy bajo. James la miro sin entender. Bueno su plan estaba saliendo tan mal como el otro. Tal vez si lo intentaba de otra manera.

- Si- dijo - Pero quiero que me prometas algo.- Lili lo miro.- Quiero que prometas que cualquier cosa que te pasé me la dirás y que confiaras en mi. - A Lili le pareció la petición mas extraña que hubiera escuchado.

- Lo prometo.- dijo.-Bien entonces saldremos del bosque.- Lili asintió pero de repente te quedo congelada. La niña de su sueño estaba parada frente a ella y le hacía señas de que la siguiera. Lili salió corriendo internándose en el bosque. James la siguió. Lili corría lo más rápido que podía pero por alguna razón la niña que iba caminado le sacaba siempre mucha distancia. James sacó un pergamino. Y miro las motas en los terrenos. Una se acercaba rápidamente decía Remus Lupin. James se puso pálido

.-Lili hay que regresar.- Pero Lili siguió corriendo. 

- Lili- volvió a gritar pero la chica no volteo. Lili  se paró la niña había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba un lobo. Lili lo miro. 

- Remus- susurro. El lobo se acerco cada vez más y cuando Lili pudo ver sus colmillos un ciervo aprecio. Lili miro extrañada como el ciervo alejaba a Remus. Y cuando se había alejado se acerco a Lili. La chica lo miro. 

– ¿Quieres que me monte?- le pregunto viéndolo. El ciervo parecía decir que si. Pero Lili dudo. Un momento después el hombre lobo apareció de nuevo. Lili se monto en el ciervo y cerró los ojos. Sintió después de un rato como su cuerpo tocaba la nieve. Abrió los ojos estaba a las afueras del bosque prohibido. James corría hacía ella. Estaba pálido

.- ¿Estas bien?- Lili asintió. Y se puso a llorar no sabía bien porque.

- Lili ¿por qué lloras?- Lili miro a James. 

- Tengo miedo. - dijo con un hilo de voz.- Miedo de que Remus salga de ahí.- dijo señalando los obscuros árboles. James la miro-

 No te preocupes no saldrá de ahí. - Lili lo miro. James trato de abrazarla pero Lili se movió bruscamente. Luego se paró. 

- Vamonos.- Ordeno y empezó a caminar. James la siguió. 

- No te entiendo Lili- Pensó - ¿Qué pasa?- 

*+*+*+*+*+*+

Lili despertó bañada en sudor. El cuarto estaba en silencio. Lili empezó a llorar.

 - ¿por qué lloras?- dijo una  voz dulce. Lili miro a su alrededor. 

- tu- dijo con tono de repulsión. - Es tu culpa- La niña la miro.

- Todavía no esta lista verdad.- Lili la miró

.- ¿Lista para que?- 

- Pronto entenderás.- dijo su voz ya no era dulce. 

- No quiero entender - dijo Lili. –

 Te lo advirtieron en el tren. Pero tu no escuchaste ahora tendrás que hacer tu labor.- Lili la miró

- No entiendo porque sigues torturándome. – 

- Pronto lo entenderás.- Lili la miro

- Estoy harta de que me digas que lo entenderé. - La niña sonrió maliciosamente. 

- Adiós.-

Lili se sentó en su cama. La vacación había terminado hacía un mes. La vida en el castillo volvía a ser agitada. Lili se paró  y camino asía la ventana.  Miro el exterior. Febrero era un mes como cualquier otro para los habitantes del castillo. Pero para ella quería decir más. Solo de pensarlo un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado después de las vacaciones. Todo había sido tan confuso y tan rápido que no podía creer que su mente lo recordara con tanta claridad como si no hubiera pasado un día.

FLASH BACK

Lili sentada en la sal común miraba como Sirius y Nancy jugaban ajedrez. Solo los miraba su mente estaba tan alejada de ese lugar que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. 

- Lili- dijo Remus por sexta vez- Lili. - La chica lo miró. Ver los ojos de Remus la asusto era como ver al lobo dentro de su mente de nuevo, era como verlo dentro de Remus. Se echo para atrás. Remus la miró. Le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. Lili lo hizo y lo acompaño al otro extremo de la sala común. Lili lo miro con miedo. Pero cuando los ojos de Remus le respondieron con tristeza empezó a llorar.

 - Lili - dijo débilmente.  - Lo siento - dijo Lili sin mirarlo.

 - Tú no tienes la culpa. No eras tu el que quería atacarme.-

- Lo siento no quise. -Lili lo miro y luego solo lo abrazo empezando a llorar. Remus también el abrazo dándole una palmaditas en la cabeza. 

- ¿por qué la abraza?- pregunto un chico al otro lado de la habitación.

- Ni idea - dijo Nancy viendo a Lili. 

- Tal vez haya algo entre ellos.- Sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Imposible -dijo James

- Celoso Cornamenta - dijo una voz detrás. 

- Jaque mate.- -.Tramposo- le dijo Nancy. 

- Gracias -respondió Sirius.

-Veo que tienes celos. - declaro de nuevo a su amigo.

- No digas tonterías- dijo James tomando un libro e intentando leerlo.

- Como digas.- Dijo Sirius - pero te recuerdo que los libros se leen al revés.- James lo miro con una mirada matadora mientras volteaba el libro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lili se quito de la ventana y salió del cuarto. Miró las oscuras escaleras que llevaban a la sala común y las bajo. Él fuego estaba por extinguirse. La sala empezaba a llenarse de tinieblas. Lili se sentó frente al fuego. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no pedirle a Dumbledore que le dijera la verdad. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no ver entrar a la profesora McGonagall ese día. Cualquier cosa.

FLASH BACK

Lili estaba sentada haciendo sus tareas. Era miércoles. Y por tercera vez Dumbledore había suspendido su cita con Lili. La profesora McGonagall entro de repente y se le acerco. 

.-El profesor Dumbledore hablar con usted, luego tendrá que ir a hablar con el profesor Cantor.- El corazón de Lili empezó a latir. Era hora de descubrir la verdad. Como saber que se arrepentiría. En unos segundos estaba ya frente a la puerta de Dumbledore. Abrió y miró el interior. Suspiro aliviada por alguna razón que no entendía. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mirándola por arriba de sus lentes de media Luna. Lili se sentó y ambos quedaron en silencio.

 - Lili-  la chica levantó la cabeza.- Me pediste que te dijera la verdad. Pero lo mejor será que la veas por ti misma.- Lili lo miró extrañada.

 - Tu abuela te dio una caja de música. ¿Verdad?- 

- Bueno es más bien un huevo. Pero si

- Muy bien tráigalo. Lili se paro

- Accio. - grito y el huevo estaba en unos segundos en su mano. 

- Déle cuerda.- Dijo el profesor. Lili lo hizo y entonces una melodía lleno el ambiente. Sentía algo extraño dentro de su estomago.

- Esta canción.- dijo débilmente.

- Toca la esmeralda con tu varita. Y prepárate.- Lili tomó su varita con cautela. Un sentimiento de miedo la invadía. Esa canción la había escuchado antes en su casa y en la calle de Londres. Tocó con su varita la piedra verde y enseguida el mundo a su alrededor se borro.

Lili miro a su alrededor. Estaba en un pasillo de algún lugar. 

- ¿no me lo dirás?- dijo una voz que Lili conocía. 

- No - dijo otra voz, la de una chica. - No, puedo.- 

- Solo dime que unas cosas.- La chica tomó aire. Lili la veía. Era tan extraño. 

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto la chica.

 - Todo- dijo el muchacho- Todo.- La muchacha se rió.

- No se por donde empezar. - dijo mirando el techo.- Tal vez por mi nacimiento.- El chico parecía escuchar con atención. Lili se sentó en el piso. - Bueno cuando nací nadie pensó que llegaría a ser una bruja, pero mi destino estaba sellado.- La chica empezó mientras también se sentaba en el piso. El chico también se sentó.- Cuando entre a Hogwarts pensé que era una bruja normal como pueda serlo cualquiera que fuera hija de muggles.- Sonrió débilmente.- Todos tenemos un destino. El mío era abrir las puertas. Pero después de hacerlo la primera vez no lo volveré a hacer.- El chico le beso.

- ¿Que es una puerta?- La chica respiro profundo. 

- No es como eso - dijo señalando la puerta frente a ella.- Es una manera en que el cerebro se uno con el mundo real haciendo que todo sea posible. Abriendo dimensiones desconocidas. Es un lugar hermoso. Pero tiene algo que te asusta. La total perfección no es buena. – 

- ¿Quién mas las podrá abrir?- la chica sonrió de nuevo.

- Solo las brujas que tengan mi sangre en sus venas.- 

- ¿Hay alguna forma de matarlas si algo pasara?-

 - Si, cuando tiene una heredera su don desprese y es vulnerable. Mientras tenga el don no la mataras.- 

- ¿Por qué ?- La chica se río.

- Es demasiado pura y fiel como para que la maten.- El chico la beso de nuevo.

- ¿Para qué son las puertas?- 

- Según lo que se. Para que cada puerta se abra debes pasar una prueba. Cuando abres las tres se te rebelara el secreto con el cual se puede matar al mal y te dan un gran poder. – 

-  Entonases es necesario que te mate. - La chica lo miró.

- No escuchaste lo que te dije. –

 - Tu tienes una hija lo se. - Dijo maliciosamente- soy capaz de matarte.-

 - No te atreverás.- dijo la muchacha intentando huir - No sabes lo que dices. Nadie querrá abrir una puerta después de que lo ha hecho una vez aunque su destino esta sellado o las abre o muere. Es doloroso hacerlo. Siempre se pierde algo. Siempre. Pero si eres elegida no hay vuelta atrás. Escucha mis palabras mátame pero algún día alguien me vengara.- dijo parecía confundida.-

 - Como quieras- dijo el muchacho- Pero sufrirás. No mereces una muerte rápida. - Luego dijo algo la muchacha calló al suelo.

- me encargare de que esa niña muera. Como lo harás tu nadie se interpone en le camino de Lord Voldemort.- La chica se levanto estaba sangrando y estaba pálida como si hubiera tenido una enfermedad. - La chica lo miró. 

- ME ENGAÑASTE- le gritó.- NO IMPORTA ESCUCHA MIS PALABRAS LAS PUERTAS SERÁN ABIERTAS ME ENCARGARE DE QUE AGUIEN LO HAGA. Como dije  o las abres o mueres.- Luego se desmayo.- La imagen se borró. Lili seguía atónita Voldemort sabía todo eso por eso la intentaba persuadir. Cuando se abría un apuerta todo era posible. 

- Duele la verdad- dijo una voz. Lili miró a la niña

- ¿Quien eres?- dijo - ¿como sabes que duele?-

 - Solo lo se. Yo que tu las abría antes de que pierdas algo en el intento. Ya te lo dije una vez puedes perderlo todo hasta tu vida. ¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por destruir a Voldemort para que todos queden en paz?- Lili no podía repondré. 

- Tal vez - dijo la niña.- Lo primero sea tu amiga.- Nancy apareció sonriendo frente a ella. 

- Abre las puertas.- le ordeno la niña con una voz  dura y cruel. 

- No - dijo Lili - Entonces las consecuencias serán peores. Escucha mis palabras. - Lili la miró. 

- No quiero sufrir - dijo débilmente. La niña sonrió maliciosamente.

- Entonces arriesgaras todo por no sufrir. Muy bien yo te dejare para que lo pienses.- Lili lo vio frente a ella estaba en lugar de la niña Nancy blanca y muerta. Lili la vio. 

- No - dijo débilmente- No- empezó a llorar. Eso era la verdad la verdad era que o perdía a quien quería o moría intentando hacer cosas imposibles.

- No quiero morir. No estoy lista. Pero no quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa. - dijo mirando a Nancy - NO QUIERO- grito llorando - NO QUIERO.- Lili sintió el piso frío bajo sus rodillas. Estaba de nuevo en la oficina. Deseando que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero su mente le dijo que la realidad era peor. Era una pesadilla. 

- Lili- dijo una voz detrás de ella- Lo siento pero es que tú tenías tantas ganas de saber. Lo siento. - Lili miró a Dumbledore.

- No - dijo bruscamente- es mi culpa. Yo soy una tonta por  querer saber todo.- Lili se paró. - Me retiro - dijo mientras salía por la puerta. Camino por los corredores hasta el aula de pociones y toco en el despacho. Una voz le dijo que pasará.

 -¿Quería verme, profesor?- pregunto al entrar. Un hombre grande y gordo estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. 

- Si- dijo con una voz muy grabe- Es sobre las clases que le pedí que diera.- Lili asintió mientras se sentaba.

 - Me gustaría que viniera mañana, para que los conozca. ¿Después de comer le paréese?- Lili asintió

- Eres muy buena en pociones- prosiguió el profesor.- estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas.- Lili sonrió.- Bueno veo que estas triste y cansada así que mejor vete a tu sala común.- Lili se paró. 

- Y por cierto.- dijo el señor.- Son cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por servicios a un profesor. - Lili asintió y salió del aula. Estaba confundida para pensar en pequeñeces como esa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lili miró las pocas llamas que quedaban con una sonrisa. Quien pensaría que ella le daría clases de pociones James Potter un chico de sexto. Recordaba la primera clase. Pero era difícil no hacerlo. Lili soltó una risita. Había sido tan extraña la primera clase.

FLASH BACK

Era una tarde de principios de enero. En el castillo parecía no haber nadie. Solo se escuchaba un ruido que venía de una de las mazmorras. Alguien tamborileaba en una mesa mientras su talón también golpeaba el piso. Estaba desesperada.

- James- dijo mirando el caldero.- Llevamos una hora aquí. Y tú no has puesto un solo ingrediente en el caldero. No se porque el profesor te admitió en sus clases.- James le sonrió.

- Bueno si tú me dijeras que tengo que hacer.- Lili se detuvo antes de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

- James esta escrito ahí- dijo señalando el pisaron.- Yo solo debo supervisarte no hacerte la poción.- Lili suspiro. 

- Mira pásame esa botella.- dijo pero James hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado. Lili lo miró con furia y cuando tomo la botella, James volvió a la realidad y también la tomó. Lili se puso roja en el instante en que su mano y la de James se tocaron. Y lo miró. Los dos se quedaron viéndose por un gran rato. Lili soltó la botella que cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Esto la regreso a la realidad.  

- Ve por más.- le dijo a James. Que se paró y se alejo. James sonrió cuando Lili ya no lo podía ver. No podía creer su buena suerte. Regresaba tranquilamente con otra botella en sus manos cuando escucho la voz de Lili y la de otra persona. Una voz que odiaba. ¿Por qué Lili estaba hablando con ese pelmazo? Se pregunto mientras entraba de nuevo al aula. Y si hay estaban Lili y otro chico.

James se paró mirando a Lili platicar con Severus Snape.

- Tiene que ser muy aburrido enseñarle- dijo Snape. Lili negó

- No, lo que pasa es que no le gustan las pociones.- James hizo un ruido con su garganta. Lili y Severus voltearon.

 - Bueno- dijo Lili- Ya llego James. Nos vemos luego.-  Snape también se despidió. Y Lili se volvió a sentar. 

- Si te vas a tardar otra hora avísame.- James asintió. Y empezó a hacer la poción. Lili lo observaba. 

- Con que si puedes hacerla- dijo cuando James estaba apunto de acabar. James parecía furioso y Lili no entendía la razón.

- ¿por qué estabas platicando con Snape?- pregunto de repente. 

- Ah... Eso... Bueno lo que pasa es que el es mi amigo. Y con el puedo hablar de pociones.- Lili sonrió. 

- Bueno si así es- dijo James despacio -este bien.-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lili salió de su mente. Y miro lo que estaba junto a ella. El huevo de porcelana estaba hay.  - ¿por qué me tortura?- pregunto Lili.- Te tortura ¿quién?- Lili volteo. Y suspiro aliviada. 

- James, me asustaste. Pensé que eras.... olvídalo- dijo Lili. 

–¿qué te pasa?- pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba. Lili lo miró. Debía decirle lo de la niña y lo de las puertas. Lo había prometido. 

- James. Es que no se como decirte lo que me pasa. Tal vez si tu lo vieras por ti mismo entenderías.- James miró a Lili.- Lo único es que lo veras tu solo porque yo no resisto verlo de nuevo.- Lili tomó el huevo y le dio cuerda. 

- Toca con tu varita la esmeralda.- Le dijo. El lo hizo y no funciono. Lili miró con horror el huevo. Si quería que James entendiera tenía que verlo de nuevo.

- Lili estás pálida.-

 - James, se que te prometí decirte todo pero no puedo. Se que no entiendes- dijo mirando a James- Pero es que no se como decirlo y quería mostrártelo pero no lo puedo hacer amenos de que yo también lo vea y no lo puedo resistir.- James la miró con ternura. 

- No importa se que me lo dirás. Cuando puedas hacerlo.- Luego se paró. Pero Lili tomó su mano. Lo había prometido. Y con su varita toco la esmeralda. Y vio las terribles escenas que se le habían presentado meses antes. La niña aprecio al final y miró con curiosidad a James. 

- ¿Por qué lo has traído?- dijo enojada. - Tal vez te has decidido a abrir las puertas.-

 - No - dijo Lili. James solo las observaba. La niña sonrió. 

- Entonces soporta esto como la última vez. Pero recuerda. Como mas tardes mas cosas perderás.- dijo y desapareció. Lili vio a Nancy frente a ella. Esa imagen había estado en todos sus sueños. Veía cuando la mataban. Y siempre sentía que era su culpa. Pero es que ella seguía sin entender la situación.

Lili sintió como regresaba a la sal común. Prado junto a ella estaba James. Ella sollozaba. 

- Es suficiente- dijo parándose.- Buscare esas estúpidas puertas no importa lo que pasé no dejare que algo le pasé a Nancy- 

- ¿Segura?- dijo James. Lili negó y volvió a sentirse mal. Ella no lloraba tanto. Pero últimamente lo hacía constantemente. A veces sin razón alguna. Volvió a llorar. James la abrazo. Lili no se dio cuenta. Y empezó a desahogarse eran demasiadas las cosas que sucedían. Respiro profundo cuando acabo. Sacarse todas sus preocupaciones la hizo sentirse mejor.

- Yo te ayudare- le dijo James. Lili lo miró sin entender. - Yo te ayudare a buscar las puertas no te preocupes.- Lili sonrió. James era un buen amigo.

**Bueno aquí se acaba otro chap. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Bueno se resuelven un par de cosas y se dan otros misterios. **

**También tengo un par de preguntas.**

¿Quién es esa niña y que tiene que ver en esta historia?

¿Abrirá Lili las puertas?

¿Le pasará algo a Nancy?

**El próximo chap se llama La búsqueda y los exámenes. **

**Espero que me dejen un r/r**

**Adiós****.******

**Syringen A.L.C.S**


	8. La busqueda y los examenes

**Perdón por la tardanza no polvera a pasar. Subiré dos chaps más así que lo siento. **

**Laura gracias por seguir al pendiente. **

**Gracias a las personas que no dejan r/r pero leen esto. **

**Así para todos por favor lean la nota de autor del primer chap. Lo he vuelto a subir. **

**Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. **

Lily y las puertas a Artomer

1° parte

Lily y el gran secreto.

Por Syringen 

~*~

Capitulo VIII

La búsqueda y los exámenes.

Marzo y abril pasaron con la misma rapidez que febrero. De lo que sucedió no hay mucho que decir. En san Valentín Lili recibió tres obsequios. Una caja de bombones de Nancy, que recibió lo mismo de Lili. Unos dulces de los Merodeadores y una caja de chocolates anónima. Lili estaba muy ocupada. Tenía que asesorar a James. Hacer sus tareas, estudiar y buscar las puertas. En eso le ayudaban lo merodeadores. Los de quinto curso fueron presionados a su máximo por los exámenes que se acercaban. La primero en necesitar un cálmate fue Irma que a la mitad de una clase muy difícil de transformaciones empezó a llorar y a gritar como una histérica que ella no servía para la brujería. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían explotado de igual forma a lo largo de las semanas. Lili también empezó, por primera vez, a sentirse presionada. Le había contado todo a Nancy. Y su amiga lo tomó a la liguera. 

Lili estaba sentada en la biblioteca como casi todos los de quinto. Nancy estaba junto a ella, intentando hacer las tareas.- No puedo.- dijo de repente. Haciendo que Lili levantara la vista de su libro.- Estoy estresada. No puedo concéntrame. Voy a reprobar.- dijo. Lili sabía que si seguía así pronto le tendrían que dar un cálmate.- No te preocupes. - dijo Lili- todo estará bien. Solo vete a dormir.- Nancy asintió se paró y salió con una montaña de libros.  Lili volvio a su lectura. De repente escucho un grito. Lili se paró. El grito era de...  - Nancy.- dijo débilmente y salió corriendo. 

Subió por las escaleras y llego las mas rápido que pudo al sexto piso. En cuanto giro la esquina lanzo un grito.  Los estudiantes se alejaban por la otra salida del corredor. Los prefectos se encargaban de que todo se fueran. Los dos premios anuales y los profesores estaban formando un circulo alrededor de alguien. Lili se acercó. Arrodillada en el piso estaba la enfermera. Que le tomaba el pulso a una joven. Lili la miró. Y ahogo un grito. Nancy estaba en el suelo. Parecía como muerta. A su alrededor había muchos libros, su mochila estaba ahí y todo su contenido había rodado por el piso. Pero había algo extraño un pergamino estaba a su lado. - Señorita Evans.- dijo una voz. - Vaya a su sala común.- Lili no hizo casó y camino hacia Nancy. Cuando llego el pergamino llamo su atención mas aun. Parecía haber sido puesto deliberadamente ahí. Lo tomó y lo abrió. 

¿Te das cuenta de que mis advertencias son reales? Esta ves tu y tu amiga tuvieron suerte. Pero no será así la próxima vez.

-Lili. - dijo el profesor Dumbledore.- No te culpes. No le pasa nada solo se desmayo y se dio un fuerte golpe. - Lili lo miró tenía ganas de llorar pero sus ojos estaban secos.- profesor es mi culpa.- dijo extendiendo el pergamino y acercándose a Nancy.- La mataran si no descubro como se abre la puerta.- dijo en un hilo de voz. Miró a Nancy. Se veía como dormida. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Un hilo de sangre salía de su cabeza. Estaba muy pálida. - Lili- dijo el profesor.- Hazme el favor de llevar todas las cosas de tu amiga a la sala común y quedarte hay. Es peligroso.- Lili lo miró confundida. Pero tomó las cosas con cuidad y se paró. La enfermera ya había echo aparecer una camilla y Nancy era llevada a la enfermería. Todos se alejaron y Lili se quedo parada en medio del pasillo. No quería regresar a la sala común. Todos los que estuvieran con ella estaban en peligro. Lili sentía el enorme deseo de llorar pero aun no podía. Camino despacio. Ella era la culpable de todo lo que pasaba. Y si le pasaba algo a Nancy o a cualquier otro de sus amigos sería su culpa. La única solución era buscar la puerta. No importaba lo que  pasará ella no permitiría que le hicieran daño a alguien mas por su culpa. No lo permitiría. 

Tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la torre de Griffindor. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Enseguida salió y se dirijo a la enfermería con la misma lentitud. Cuando llego se entero de que Nancy se había vuelto a dormir. La dejaron permanecer en la enfermería el resto de la noche. 

Lili miró a Nancy una vez mas. Era bastante aburrida. Llevaba en sentada junto a la cama casi dos horas. Suspiro. Sus párpados se le cerraban lentamente. De repente te quedo dormida. 

Lili levantó la cabeza después de un rato. Algo se escuchaba en el pasillo. Pasos. Era como si una persona no quisiera que la descubriesen. Pero el piso de piedra la delataba. Lili ya estaba totalmente despierta. La puerta da la enfermería se abrió dejando que un minúsculo rayo de luz, producido por las antorchas, entrase. Un momento después desaprecio. Lentamente los pasos se acercaron. Pronto la persona estuvo frente a ella. - Tu- dijo con enfado-¿Vienes a molestar?- La pequeña niña estaba parada enfrente. - No, yo venía a decir que lo siento.- dijo débilmente y empezando a llorar- ¿qué lo sientes?- pregunto la pelirroja.  - Es mi culpa. Yo solo pensaba en mi misma. Por eso yo intente cambiar sus destinos. - dijo señalando a Lili y a Nancy- pero me equivoque. No puedo cambiar el futuro cuando el presente no quiere cambiar. Lo siento.- La niña empezó a hipar. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Lili sintió el deseo de llorar. - No llores. Por favor. Pero dime que es lo que esta pasando.- - La niña alzo su cara. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lagrimas. - Tu tienes que abrir las puertas pero  yo pensé que si la abrías allí. - dijo señalando el corredor. - No sufrías tanto. Pero me equivoque. Lo siento. Siento no haber podido cambiar tu destino.- Lili ya estaba llorando si saber la razón.- No importa no te culpo.- dijo. La pequeña niña negó. - Soy la culpable. Y lo siento. - dijo y se volteo asía Nancy.  - Yo la hechice. La enfermera te mintió. No ha despertado.- Y paso su mano por la frente de Nancy. - Adiós. Y lo siento.- dijo y se volteo y salió corriendo.  Lili miró a Nancy que se levantaba. - ¿Donde estoy?- pregunto. Miro a Lili y a su alrededor.- No fue un sueño. - dijo débilmente. - No sirvió de nada. Pero Lili no te preocupes todo estará bien.-  Lili se arrojo a su amiga. - No Lili no llores.- dijo Nancy con voz tipluda.- Porque voy a comenzar a llorar y no voy a poder hacer la tarea de pociones  Porque para eso se necesita tener sangre fría.- Lili hizo un ruido.- No llores.- volvio a decir Nancy. Lili levantó la cara. Estaba riendo. Nancy también comenzó a reír.  Y no se callaron hasta que madame Pomfany las calló.

- Mañana empieza los exámenes.- dijo Irma. La mañana del domingo.- Si - dijo Nancy- una semana de exámenes. Luego dos días de descanso y luego a casa.- Lili lanzo un gruñido.- y a ti ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Jane mirándola con curiosidad. - Nada - dijo Lili.  - Bueno si no te pasa nada  y mi cerebro esta por explotar de tanta información. Vamos al jardín.- dijo Irma.- si y tu y yo podemos tomarnos una foto para el relicario que te di hace seis meses y sigue vació.- Lili acepto de buena gana. Después de lo que le había pasado a Nancy ya no le negaba nada.

Salieron al jardín hacía un día hermoso. Después de tomarse miles de fotos. Se sentaron el pasto a platicar. Nancy se le acerco a Lili y mientras Irma y Jane no las oían le dijo:- Lili,  esa niña es muy bueno. Trato de ayudarnos pero nosotras no pudimos cambiar. Y yo estoy feliz de que moriré para que otras personas sean felices. - Lili la miró confundida.- Tu no morirás.- dijo débilmente. Nancy sonrió - No puedes negarlo. Ya me hice a la idea, creo que es lo mejor. Sabes escribí un testamente y toda la cosa. Te lo dejo todo a ti. No se lo daría nunca a mi padre, el no me quiere. - Lili escuchaba las palabras de su amiga con mucho dolor.- Nancy...- - No intentes reconfortarme y decirme que no moriré. Nadie me necesita. - - Yo te necesito-  Nancy sonrió de nuevo. - Es por eso que te dejo todo. Y es por lo único que no me quiero ir. Porque tu sufrirás. El viernes después de cenar nos veremos junto a las puertas tengo algo que decirte muy importante.- Lili asintió y no pudo decir nada mas porque Irma las interrumpió. 

Lili se despertó muy cansada. No había dormido casi nada. Recibió sus horario de exámenes con desdén. Y salió del comedor para entrar una hora después para el examen de encantamientos.

Lili entro una vez mas al gran comedor para cenar el viernes en la noche. Estaba segura de que en todos sus exámenes le había ido bien. Se sentó junto a Irma mientras intentaba no quedarse dormida. Nancy comió muy rápido y luego sin explicación jalo a Lili asía la salida. Lili se dejo llevar, sabia perfectamente a donde la conducían. Se pararon frente a las puertas. Nancy tomó aire. - Lili prométeme ahora mismo que abrirás cada una de las puertas.- Lili la miró sin saber que decir.- Es que ... No se... Tengo miedo.- dijo tratando de no sonar tonta. Nancy la miró confusa.- ¿tienes miedo?- dijo haciendo que sonara como algo estúpido- ¿dejarías que Voldemort ganará poder y se adueñara del mundo de los magos por miedo?- bufó- Claro es de comprender que tu no has sentido que es perder a alguien en sus manos. - grito. Lili no sabia que decir. - ¿QUE NO TE IMPORTA LAS PERSONAS. NO TE IMPORTA QUE SUFRAN O QUE MUERAN? - Lili negó- no es eso . Yo no quiero que alguien muera. - Nancy gruño muy fuerte.- SI TE REFIERES A MI. SOY SOLO UN SER HUMANO. ARRIESGAS LA VIDA DE MILES POR LA DE UNO. ESO ES SER EGOISTA LILIANA EVANS.- grito a todo pulmón. Para entonses ya no estaban cerca de la puerta.- LILIANA- grito de nuevo después de tomar aire.- YO PERDÍ A MI MADRE. Y SI PARA QUE NADIE MAS SUFRA COMO YO DEVO MORIR, MORIRÉ.- dijo mientras lagrima caían por sus mejillas.- AUNQUE NO ESTE LISTA. AUNQUE HAYA TANTAS COSAS QUE QUIERA HACER. SOLO EL SABER QUE HIZE ALGO POR LA HUMANIDAD ME HARÁ MORIR EN PAZ.- Lili la miró en silencio también ella lloraba. - Nancy. Tu  no morirás. - Nancy negó- Hay tres cosas que quiero que me prometas.- Lili a miró.- Uno abrirás las puertas pase lo que pase conmigo. Dos le dirás a James lo que sientes. Y tres seguirás con tu vida disfrutándola al máximo y siendo feliz aunque yo muera. - Lili se quedo en silencio.- Promételo- exigió Nancy. - Lo prometo - dijo Lili mirando a su amiga- Prometo que abriré las puertas y que le diré a James lo que siento y que seré feliz pasé lo pasé. - dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Nancy le sonrió. - Fuiste una gran amiga Liliana Evans jamás te olvidaré. Eres lo único por lo que me quedaría en este mundo- - Por que dices eso seguiremos siendo amigas- dijo Lili. Nancy negó- el destino no se cambiara. La niña me rebelo el mío. Estoy lista.- dijo - promete una vez mas que abrirás las puertas.- Lili tenia su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y mas salían de sus ojos.- Lo prometo.- dijo firmemente. Se escucho una explosión.- Esa promesa te traerá problemas.- dijo una voz fría enfrente. Lili volteo, su expresión había cambiado cada partícula de su semblante demostraba odio. - Únete a mi. Las promesas no valen nada. - dijo Voldemort de nuevo. - Jamás no se siquiera porque me lo sigues pidiendo. - Voldemort se río. - Te dije que la próxima vez que nos encontráramos tenías que responder correctamente. - - yo conteste correctamente - dijo Lili desafiante. - siempre lo hago- Se escucho de nuevo la risa.- Tal vez un poco de dolor y sufrimiento te hagan cambiar de opinión. - dijo algo bajo. Lili cayo al suelo le dolía todo el cuerpo pero de repente tuvo otra sensación. Ya no podía respirar. Se llevo las manos a la garganta sentía como si alguien la asfixiara. El dolor iba en aumento. Nancy la vio y entones se alejó unos pasos de Lili y lanzo un hechizo contra Voldemort. Que enseguida quito los hechizos de Lili y dirigió su varita a Nancy. Lili se paró confundida. Y miro la escena con horror.- No. NANCY NO - grito pero Nancy solo la vio y dijo- recuerda tus promesas. Y se feliz amiga mía- Luego volteó a Voldemort y sonrió. - NANCY NO- grito Lili corriendo hacia ella. Pero era muy tarde. Un rayo verde llenó el ambiente. Se escucho un grito y luego como algo muy pesado caía al suelo. Cuando Lili abrió los ojos miró a su lado en el suelo estaba Nancy. Que yacía claramente sin vida. 


	9. La primera puerta se abre

**Bueno un poco mas. **

**NADA DE LO QUE RECONOSCAN ES MIO. **

Capitulo IX

La primera puerta se abre.

Lili se arrodillo junto a su amiga. No lo podía creer. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos se negaban a llorar. Tomó la mano de Nancy estaba fría e inerte. Lili miró su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sonreía. Voldemort estaba riéndose. Lili tomó su relicario. Y se paró. - ¿te unirás a mi?- pregunto Voldemort.- Acabas de matar a mi amiga y esperas que yo me una a ti.- dijo con odio. Voldemort levantó los hombros. - Hagamos esto interesante. Será un duelo. Si yo ganó tu te me unes y si yo pierdo te dejare abrir las puertas en paz. - luego coloco su varita frente a el. Lili lo miró y sonrió. Puso su varita frente a ella. Pero en vez de asentir para que comenzaran la arrojo lo mas lejos que pudo. - NO ME UNIRE A TI. NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASÉ. - grito- NANCY NO SACRIFICO SU VIDA POR NADA. PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE QUE SERVIRTE. MATAME.- grito desafiante -MATAME.- Voldemort tomó su varita y apunto con ella a Lili- Lamentó que esto acabe así.- dijo - pudiste ser una gran aliada.- Lili cerró los ojos. Y tomó con fuerza el relicario. Vio como la luz de afuera se volvía verde. - yo se lo prometí- dijo en su cabeza- y no romperé mi promesa. NO LA ROMPERÉ.- Sintió como caía sobre sus rodillas. Y escucho un grito de Voldemort. No supo que había sucedido. Una furia le llenaba el cuerpo, luego tristeza y ya sintió nada. Pero escucho claramente una voz hermosa en su oído que le decía:- Felicidades. Lo has logrado. Has abierto la primera puerta.- Lili abrió los ojos. ¿dónde estaba? Era como estar dentro de una burbuja con un humo rosa casi blanco en ella. Parecía no haber ni arriba ni abajo. Parpadeo muchas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. ¿Que había pasado? - Todo esta bien.- dijo de nuevo la voz que salía de ninguna parte. - no - grito Lili- Nancy esta... Nancy esta muerta. Por mi culpa.- dijo lagrimas le caían por las mejillas.- Ese era su destino.- dijo la voz con mucha calma. - No entiendo- dijo Lili -¿por que ella? Su vida fue muy cruel. Tenía derecho a ser feliz.- Lili sintió que le sonreían con ternura. - Yo no puedo darte las respuestas. Solo puedo decirte como abrir la siguiente puerta. Pero siento la muerte de tu amiga.  Bueno lo único que debo decirte es esto: _Los sentimientos son complejos y difíciles de comprender. Pero el mas complejo de todos es el amor. Un sentimiento que no se debe negar ni esconder. Cuando encuentres la manera de expresarlo nos volveremos a ver.- Lili se sintió sola. En el momento que la puerta desaparecía y ella quedaba de pie en medio del terreno del colegio. Estaba sola. Nancy la única persona que había tenído como mejor amiga yacía junto a ella._

Lili lloraba y apretaba entre sus manos el relicario. Escucho voces que venían hacía ellas. Debían de estar buscándolas. Ella no se quedaría allí. No quería que le hablaran. Salió corriendo. Con la única idea en su mente de ahogarse en el lago. La tristeza la invadía. Ella era la culpable de la muerte de su amiga. Ella y solo ella. Tenía las manos ocultándole el rostro. Su cuerpo no resistió mas y se cayó en el pastó sumida en llanto.

- No llores- le dijo una voz - largo James- grito Lili. James se arrodillo junto a ella- No llores por favor, no tienes porque llorar.- - Claro que si ella esta muerta. Y esta muerta por mi culpa. - Lili empezó a hipar. James le quito las manos del rostro. Lili tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Su nariz estaba del mismo color. Moqueaba un poco. Su pelo le caía sobre la cara. - Lili todo va salir bien. Porque no vamos con el profesor Dumbledore- dijo mientras le quietaba el pelo de la cara. Se vía como una niña pequeña. - quiero tirar me al lago. -dijo Lili. - no quiero seguir aquí. - James la miró. Y luego Lili se llevo su mano al rostro. James la había cacheteado.- ¡Lili eres una egoísta! Hay muchas personas que te quieren y te necesitan. Que no piensas en tus padres, en tus amigos o en… - se paró Lili lo abrazo del cuello. Y lloraba sobre su hombro- si James soy una egoísta. Pero es que ella era... Ella era... La primera persona que no era de mi familia que me apreció. Yo la necesito.  LA NECESITO- grito- por mi culpa esta muerta. - James abrazo a Lili- Cálmate- le dijo - todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás. - Lili hipo- El intentó matarme pero yo abrí la puerta. - dijo en un susurro. - el intentará matarme y yo no estoy lista. No se como Nancy pudo cargar con el pesó de saber cuando y como moriría. No lo se- dijo en un susurro. - Yo estaré contigo- dijo James- no dejaré que te haga daño. Lo prometo. - Lili seguía llorando.  Y ahí se quedo Lili mientras las tinieblas la rodeaban.  Y James se quedó con ella como un buen amigo. Bueno tal vez era algo más, y el corazón de Lili lo había notado.

**Muy bien este es el penúltimo chap de la primera parte. Que raro suena eso. **

**Bien Nancy esta muerta. Lily no sabe que hacer. Lily siente algo por James y esta vez no lo ocultará. La vida se confunde. La primera puerta se abrió dando a conocer más misterios. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros personajes? ¿Podrá Lily superar lo que paso o vivirá culpándose? Bien subiré el próximo chap cuando tenga por lo menos un rr.**

**Bien gracias por todo**

**Syringen.   **


	10. Después de la despedida

**Bien hola. Se que dije que con un solo r/r, pero me había dado flojera corregir esto. Este es el último chap de esta parte. Si se que le iba a cambiar el nombre PERO NO PUEDO. Lo siento. Bueno. Los r/r.**

XIGRID: Con que sea un r/r que diga algo me conformo. Gracias por dejarlo me gusta saber que te gusta el ff. 

Laura: Querida amiga he seguido en todo lo que has pedido. Gracias por no abandonarme se que leerás esto. 

Lorien Lupin: Bueno es que como dije este ff es enteramente de Lily. Remus no sale mucho. Si pero es que lo escribí hace dos años y entonces nunca pensé en poner mas de un personaje. Esto me pareció más sencillo. Entonces espero otro r/r tuyo. 

oOaleblackmoonOo: Con que te has decidido a poner r/rs y fue el cuarto jajajaj. Bueno creo que a tu pregunta ya sabes la respuesta. 

Kagome-Lamister: Hola, si me gustaba el personaje de Nancy pero ya verás no se ha ido del todo. Que bueno que te gusto tanto. Jajajaja. 

**Bien ahora por otra parte. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío no quiero problemas. **

**Creo que solo tengo que decir que esto esta dedicado a Laura que siempre ha estado allí y que se mudo**. 

Bien ahora si el ff. 

~*~

Lily y las puertas a Artomer. 

1° Parte

Lily y el gran secreto 

~*~

Capitulo X 

Después de la despedida

Lili abrió sus ojos, esperando que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Esperando que fuera todo una tontería más que su cerebro había inventado. Miro la cama de a lado esperando ver a una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos miel que cada mañana seguía un ritual estúpido. Pero en la cama no había nada. Lili sintió una vez mas el vació en su corazón. La había perdido y solo para abrir la puerta. La puerta del baño al abrirse la hizo volver a la realidad.  Irma salió del baño con su cabello negro mojado y mucho vapor atrás. Miró a Lili. Ella lo sabía. Toda la escuela sabia que Nancy Gomtom no caminaba más entre los vivos. Lili recordaba cada momento que habían pasado juntas con dolor. Pero tal vez eso fuera lo mejor. Nancy siempre fue infeliz, Lili lo sabía. Después de la muerte de su madre, que la hizo millonaria, casi no fue feliz. Su padre la despreciaba porque era la imagen de la mujer que había fallecido y porque era, según el, una ingrata. No había tenido ningún amigo hasta conocer a Lili. De algún modo se llevaron bien desde el principio. Lagrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Lili. Irma le veía con aprensión. Lili no merecía sufrir así. Jane entro por la puerta canturreando y se quedo helada.

 - Lili. Te buscan.- dijo en un hilo de voz- Además debes comer algo. - Lili negó - Pueden irse a desayunar. No tengo hambre.- dijo.

- pero Lili - dijo Irma- no comes desde el viernes en la comida y ya estamos a domingo. Tienes que tener hambre.- 

- NO TENGO - grito la pelirroja y se volteo se vistió y salió de la habitación en un santiamén. Dejando a Irma y a Jane sorprendidas.

~*~

Lili salió al jardín.  La mañana de finales de junio era hermosa. Pero había demasiados estudiantes. Todos estaban felices y eso enojaba a Lili. Se sentó cerca del lago. Unos matorrales la ocultaban de la mirada del resto del mundo. Eso era lo que ella quería. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, ni de seguir engañándose a si misma. Nancy había muerto y eso no lo cambiaría ni ella ni nadie. Suspiró. Lo que necesitaba era estar sola. 

- No te preocupes todo se arreglara, ya lo veras. - dio una voz dulce. Lili alzo la vista. La pequeña niña estaba sentada frente a ella.

- ¿Quien eres?- pregunto Lili. La niña sonrió.

- Debo decírtelo. Ya has abierto una puerta tienes derecho a saberlo.- dijo tratando de eludir la pregunta.

- Bueno y ¿quien eres? - pregunto de nuevo Lili.

-  Lo que quieres preguntar es mi nombre - le dijo- porque yo soy un ser humano como tu. Pero también soy un recuerdo y un sueño. Y también un fantasma. Soy muy compleja para que tú entiendas. Ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Pero mi nombre es Eva.- dijo.

 - Eva- repitió la pelirroja. - Gracias.- la niña se rió

- ni lo menciones- dijo- Yo soy quien debe agradecerte.- Luego se volteo y miró el lago. - Sabes. La naturaleza y la vida siguen su curso sin importar lo que pasa. La pregunta es porque. ¿Porque debe siempre sigue el mismo ciclo? ¿Porque no cambia o muere el ciclo como nosotros? - se rió- Yo creo que es porque nosotros solo somos algo muy pequeño dentro de algo muy grande. Nosotros somos seres humanos y sabemos que estamos vivos. Pero también podríamos ser sueños, que se pierden dentro de las mentes.- se alzo de hombros. Lili la miró interesada.

- Y ¿porque te preguntas esas cosas?- La niña la miró

- Por que estoy viva- dijo - esa es la única razón.-

 - No entiendo- dijo la muchacha mirando extrañada todo a su alrededor. La niña se río un vez más.

- La vida viene y va pero hay cosas que permanecen. Y una de ellas son los recuerdos. Porque aunque tu mueras. Siempre habrá alguien que te recuerde y contara de ti. Por eso en cierto modo yo soy un recuerdo. - Lili encontró mas extraña esta respuesta. Parecía que Eva se había olvidado de ella.

- Preguntarse cosas y querer saber es lo único que te garantiza que estas vivo. Porque la carne y sangre no te dicen nada. Es el deseo de saber, querer aprender y responder las preguntas lo que te hace saber que estas vivo. Algún día tú también aprenderás, sabrás y responderás. - dijo y se dio la vuelta y camino lejos de allí.  Lili la miró alejarse y sonrió. Recordó las palabras de Nancy. Había prometido ser feliz. Y lo sería. Por lo menos lo intentaría. 

Pasó el resto del día con los merodeadores riendo.

 - Se te ve mejor la sonrisa.- dijo Remus de repente. Lili lo miró sin entender.

- Estuviste triste y tenías una razón. Pero creo que es mejor que sonrías.- Lili sonrió.

- Yo concuerdo con Lunático. - dijo James mientras quitaba su vista del juego de ajedrez que el y Sirius jugaban. Lili también le sonrió. Se paró

- iré a empacar- dijo - y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.- Todos contestaron con un Aja que hizo que Lili bufará. Y subió la escalera. Después de empacar. Bajo a la cena de fin de curso. Gryffindor ganó la copa. Y de lo demás no hay mucho que decir. Hasta que Lili estaba en su cuarto. No podía dormir. Tomó un pergamino y escribió con su fina letra:

_Las cosa que debo hacer. _

_1° Recordar a Nancy con una sonrisa_

_2° Encontrar un momento para decirle a James lo que siento (si es que siento algo)_

_3° Abrir las puertas_

_4° Ser feliz (debo intentarlo pase lo que pase)_

Lili miró su lista. Cuatro cosas que ella debía hacer para honrar a Nancy. Cuatro cosas que ella cumpliría.

~*~

El silbato del expresó de Hogwarts sonó por tercera vez y el tren se puso en movimiento. Cuatro chicos se pasaban por los corredores en busca de un compartimiento vació. Entraron en el último para encontrar a una pelirroja chica garabateando algo en un pergamino. En cuanto ellos entraron ella levantó la cabeza. Les sonrió y la volvió a bajar, rápido terminando de escribir y metiendo el pergamino en el sobre. 

- Podemos pasar.- dijo un chico que estaba ya sentándose.

- Sirius, se pide permiso cuando se entra no cundo uno ya esta sentado- dijo Lili.

 - Bueno tomó eso como un si- dijo mientras sacaba unas bombas fétidas de su mochila. - Peter- dijo- ve y tira eso en el compartimiento de lado sin que te vean. - Peter tomo las bombas con terror y salió.  Pero se detuvo cuando James lo llamo.

- Llévate esto. - dijo sacando una capa y dándosela. Lili veía con desaprobación la escena. Unos segundos después Peter estaba de regreso y en el compartimiento y el pasillo había mucho ajetreo. Cerró la puerta. - No deberían hacerles bromas a los de Slytherine (no se escribirlo). - dijo en tono digno. 

- Si mamá- contesto Sirius con burla.- Lo tendré en mete. - Lili lo miró con odio. Y se quedo callada el resto del viaje. 

Llegaron muy rápido a la estación. James ayudo a Lili con su baúl pero cuando ya se iba Lili lo llamo

- toma- dijo dándole una carta y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla para correr al otro lado de la estación y cruzar la barrera.  James se toco la mejilla con cuidado sin poder creer que ella hubiera echo eso y luego abrió la carta. Era claramente lo que escribía en el tren.

_Querido James:_

_Te preguntaras porque te he dado esta nota. Lo hice para darte las gracias por todo lo que haz echo. No se como pagarte. Por eso he decidido poner mi numero de teléfono abajo (espero que sepas que es un teléfono). Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámame. _

_Te quiere_

_Lili _

James leyó la pequeña nota muchas veces. Llamaría a Lili solo para escuchar su voz y pedirle ayuda con una estúpida tarea para verla. Quien sabe tal vez ella se fijara en el.

Camino despacio hacia sus padres que ya le gritaban. Y se salió por la barrera muy feliz tocando todavía la mejilla que había besado Lili.

~*~

Lili mientras tanto se acurruco en el asiento trasero del coche junto a Petunia. La muerte de Nancy la había echo madurar un poco. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo frágil que era la existencia de alguien en este mundo. El estar dentro de la puerta le había mostrado muchas mas cosas de las que ella se hubiera dado cuenta al igual que su conversación con Eva. Todos estaban en la tierra por alguna razón muy compleja para entenderla. Tal vez de lo único que realmente estaba segura ahora era que estaba viva y de que la vida en si era un gran secreto. Y que muy pocos lograban descifrarlo en este mundo.

~*~

**Se acabo la primera parte. Mmmm. Bueno pondré el próximo chap rápido. Hoy mismo intento corregirlo. Jajajajaj. Bueno espero que alguien me deje un r/r. espero si lo hacen gracias. Bien no se que mas decir. Bueno hay esta una de las razones del titulo. Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. Según yo es mejor la segunda parte pero no se. Un beso.**

**Syringen ALCS. **

PD: lamento cualquier falta de ortografía. 


	11. Diciendoadiósalpasadoyholalfuturo parte2

**Hola perdón por la espera es que me dio mucha flojera bueno ya lo saben nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío. Montse, Ale gracias por los rr. Bueno comienzo con la segunda parte del ff. **

**~*~**

Lily y las puertas a Artomer. 

Por Syringen 

Segunda parte A la vuelta de la esquina. 

~*~

Capitulo uno   
Diciendo adiós al pasado y hola al futuro.  
  
  


Era una mañana caliente de finales de junio. Y en la casa numero nueve de uno de los bulevares de Londres, se volvían a escuchar gritos en la planta baja. En la planta alta una chica se veía en el espejo mientras se arreglaba su frondoso y lacio cabello rojo y escuchaba música para ahogar los gritos de su madre hacía Petunia. Los gritos empezaban a filtrase otra vez. Por lo que podía escuchar Petunia había llegado tarde a casa. A Lili la verdad le traía sin cuidado. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a Petunia gritar. Subió más el volumen. Y suspiro. Sus vacaciones habían sido, hasta ahora, diferentes a lo que ella había pensado. Primero había asistido al funeral de Nancy. Recordaba muy poco de este. Tal vez no quería recordar. Pero sabía que el señor Gomtom la había visto muy feo todo el funeral. Quizás era porque Nancy le había dejado todo lo que tenía a Lili. Convirtiéndola en una millonaria del mundo mágico. Que para decir verdad a Lili le traía sin cuidado en ese momento. Se había visto con James muchas veces. La mayoría solo para platicar, mientras comían un helado. A veces también iba Sirius. Lili estaba ahora pensando en otras cosas. Una de ellas era el extraño comportamiento de sus padres. Parecían evitar tener una conversación con Lili. Las únicas veces que ella podía escuchar sus voces era si empezaba a oír las discusiones diarias que tenían con su hermana. Lili escucho una puerta cerrarse de golpe. Petunia estaría en ese momento saliendo por su ventana. Lili sabía que se escapaba cuando pensaban que estaba dormida o enojada. Lili no decía nada al respecto. Esos eran problemas de su hermana. Lili bajo el volumen y escucho que la llamaba. Salió de su cuarto aprisa y bajo las escaleras. Sus padres habían prometido explicarle todo. Entro en la cocina.

Sus padres estaban sentados en dos de las cuatro sillas que había en la mesa cuadrada. Lili les sonrió y se sentó. - Bueno Lili- empezó su madre intentando sonreír.- tenemos que decirte que nos mudaremos. - Lili encontró extraño tanta ceremonia para eso.- bueno ¿A que parte de Londres?- pregunto volviendo a sonreír. - A ninguna.- dijo su padre en voz firme. - entonces ¿a que parte de Inglaterra?- - A ninguna.- Lili borro al instante su sonrisa.- ¿Qué quieren decir?-  La señora Evans tomó un plato.- Toma un dulce.- le dijo suavemente. Ese era un mal signo. Lili tomó el plato. - ¿Bueno entonces...?- pregunto mientras veía los dulces envueltos en las coloridos papeles. - Nos vamos a Suiza.- dijo su padre tranquilo.- bueno pero me traerán el primero de septiembre a la estación. ¿Verdad?- Ninguno contesto. - Lili- dijo despacio su madre.- No te llevamos a la plataforma. No queremos que vuelvas a esa escuela. Serás de nuevo una chica normal.- Lili soltó el plato que tenía en sus manos de la impresión. Ese se hizo añicos al tocar el suelo. Las palabras de su madre zumbaban en la cabeza de Lili. -No volver a Hogwarts. -Escucho en su cabeza. -No volver jamás 

Miró a su madre - esta bromeando.- dijo. Pero su madre se veía muy seria. -¿porque? - pregunto confundida. - No queremos que te hagan daño. - dijo su padre. Lili entendió. No querían que le pasar lo mismo que a Nancy.- No me pasar nada. Tu lo sabes- dijo señalando a su madre.- Lili. Iremos a Suiza los tres y...- - ¿Los tres?- interrumpió Lili.- Petunia se queda con una amiga para su último año. - Lili estaba furiosa. - Bien, pueden irse.- dijo- Yo me quedo.- salió de la cocina sin prestar atención a sus padres que la llamaban. Lili subió las escaleras como si las quisiera romper. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró con un estruendo. Miró todo a su alrededor. Necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que acababa de pasar. Tomó el teléfono y marco un numero casi inconscientemente. Un momento después una voz de mujer dijo.- ¿hola?- - bueno - dijo Lili- ¿Esta James?-- ¿de parte de quien?- pregunto la misma voz.- de Lili- dijo ella tímidamente. Escucho que gritaban y luego James saludo.- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó después. Lili tomó aire.- veme en el caldero chorrearte en quince minutos y te lo diré todo. Es importante.- - Estaré en diez minutos- dijo el- Lili colgó y salió de su habitación. Encontró a su madre en el recibidor con unos libros en sus manos. Se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al ver a Lili.- OH. Te iba a buscar ahora mismo. Te quería enseñar tus libros. - dijo extendiendo unos gruesos volúmenes de algo. Lili miró el primero. Historia decía la portada en la portada. Lili miró el libro. Recordaba las burlas de sus compañeros. - No quiero.- dijo débilmente su mamá la miró extrañada.- No quiero volver a esa vida.- dijo golpeando los libros de tal manera que todos cayeron al suelo. -¡No quiero!- repitió mas fuerte.- ¿Que no quieres?- pregunto la señora Evans con tranquilidad. Lili se acercó a la puerta y tomó el picaporte con una de sus manos. - No quiero volver a una vida, donde soy un fenómeno o un bicho raro. Mamá yo no pertenezco a ese mundo. Yo soy distinta y nada de lo que tú hagas podrá cambiar el hecho de que soy bruja. - dijo fríamente mientras abría la puerta.- Adiós- dijo- Volveré al rato.- la cerró detrás de si y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que estuvo dos calles lejos de su casa.

Llego a la puerta de la vieja taberna muy pronto. Miró al chico que estaba enfrente de ella.- Hola James- dijo con una sonrisa.- has llegado en casi cinco minutos.- James también sonrió.- No tenía mucho que hacer así que me vine directo. Entramos- dijo abriendo la puerta de la taberna. Lili negó.- Vamos al parque.- dijo y ella y James empezaron a caminar. – Bueno ¿y que pasa?- pregunto James cuando podían ya divisar un pequeño parque. Lili respiro profundo. – No volveré a Hogwarts este año.- - ¡que!- grito James parándose a la mitad de la calle y haciendo que la gente lo volteara a ver. – Que no iré a Hogwarts.- repito despacio y tratando de sonar calmada. - ¿Por qué?- preguntó James mientras entraban al parque. 

Lili se sentó un uno de los columpios y James en el de alado.- Mi mamá piensa que me puede pasar algo.- dijo Lili columpiándose un poco.- Nos vamos a Suiza y creo que amenos de que me quedara con una familia responsable no me dejarían quedarme.- su voz tenía un tono de tristeza. – Entonces te quedaras.- Lili lo miró sin entender.- Puedes venir y vivir en mi casa durante dos veranos y luego irte con tus padres.- - Quedarme contigo –repitió Lili.- ¿estas bromeando?- se paró del columpio. También lo hizo James. Negó con su cabeza y después arrastro a Lili hasta el caldero chocante. Donde le dijo que esperara. Unos minutos después salio con una gran sonrisa en losa labios.- Mis padres dicen que esta bien.-  Lili lo miró entre molesta y divertida. Pero se rindió.- Digamos le a mi mamá.- dijo y fue ella la que arrastro a James ahora. Lili miró la puerta que estaba en frete de ella. Iba a tocar pero antes de poder levantar la mano sintió que alguien la asfixiaba en un abrazo. Su madre estaba ahí gritando incoherencias y ahogando a Lili.- señora Evans – dijo James mirando la escena- Creo que Lili se esta ahogando.- La señora Evans la soltó de inmediato. Lili respiro profundamente.- Hay Lili lo siento tanto- dijo de repente.- No quiero que dejes Hogwarts.- Lili la miró.- ¿estas enferma?- pregunto. A que se debía el comportamiento de su madre. – No estoy enferma. – Dijo la mujer sonriendo y volteando su rostro hacía James.- Hola ¿quien eres?- - James Potter.- dijo el muchacho. La señora Evans volvió a sonreír. – Lili habla mucho de ti.- dijo. Lili miraba a su madre y después a James a quien le hizo señas de que no dijera nada. Pero el la pasó por alto.- Señora Evans. Mis padres dicen que estarían felices de alojar a Lili durante el tiempo que sea necesario. – dijo con voz solemne. - ¿enserio?- dijo la señora Evans excitada.- Hay  Lili que buen amigo tienes. Por supuesto que te quedaras.- Lili volteo a ver a su madre.- ¿segura que estas bien?- pregunto.- si. Iremos de compras con petunia las tres y durante estos tres días no las pasaremos muy bien. Pueden venir por ella el Jueves.- dijo volteándose hacía James. – Si – contesto este- Adiós Lili nos vemos.- Lili lo miró salir abrió la boca varias veces y la volvió a cerrar. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí? Su madre mientras tanto le gritaba a Petunia. Lili se sentó en el piso frío del recibidor. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Se sujeto la cabeza con las manos para evitar el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra el piso. Y oyó vagamente a Petunia bajar por las escaleras. Otro pensamiento llego a su mente. Era un hecho que ella viviría con James Potter. ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso?

Lili abrió sus ojos verdes y pestaño. La luz le daba directo en los ojos. Habría sido todo un sueño. Miro su cuarto. Un baúl y unas cuantas maletas muy grandes estaban apiladas cerca de la puerta. Suspiro. Ese día dejaría la casa por no sabia cuanto tiempo.  Miró una vez más su habitación. Se paró y se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió. El sol calentó su piel. Se apoyo en el alfeizar para ver todo lo que dejaría ese día. Unos momentos después guardaba todo. Metió una pequeña llave en una de las bolsas. Sus padres habían decidido no vender la casa. Pero esta quedaría cerrada hasta que ellos volvieran o Lili o Petunia decidieran entrar. Alguien toco:- Lili baja a ya vistote los Potter vendrían por ti temprano. ¿Recuerdas?- dijo su madre en la puerta. Lili lanzo un gruñido. Se vistió y tomó el baúl. Bajo la escalera. Y dejo el baúl en la puerta. Repitió la operación con las otras maletas y luego entro en la cocina. Se sentó en su lugar y empezó a comer. Miró a su familia. Petunia no estaba se había ido el día anterior. Sus padres estaban comiendo. Sonó el timbre.- Habían llegado- se dijo Lili. Miró a sus padres estos no se habían inmutado. Lili se paró y salio del cuarto. Unos minutos después los padres de James y el mismo James estaban dentro de la casa. Sus padres también estuvieron en el recibidor en poco tiempo. En ese momento platicaban con los  padres de James:- Lista- le pregunto este. Lili señalo las nueve maletas, el baúl y las dos cajas:- eso es lo que necesito – dijo- Ayúdame a llevarlo. – Tardaron quince minutos en llevar todo. Y otros quince para que Lili estuviera sentada en el coche. Se despidió de sus padres muchas veces pero por fin el auto arrancó. Lili volteo su cabeza hacía la casa que se alejaba poco a poco. A las personas que se despedían con la mano. Lili tan bien hizo una señal parecía y luego doblaron la esquina. Lili tomó inconsciente mente el relicario de su cuello y este se abrió. Lili miró las fotos. En una estaban ella y Nancy riéndose frente al lago y en la otra estaba ella parada frente a su casa, con su familia. Miró las dos fotos. En menos de un mes había perdido las cosas que mas quería por las puertas. Unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Era su familia y no importaba lo que pasará lo seguirían siendo. Hipo. James la volteo a ver:- no llores –dijo – Déjala llorar.- dijo la señora Potter desde el asiento de enfrente- Déjala desahogarse.- pero James no podía ver a Lili así. La atrajo hacía si. – No llores – le dijo de nuevo pero mas bajo- No te preocupes los volverás a ver.- Lili lo miró - ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por mi?- pregunto débilmente. James no sabía que contestar. No admitiría sus sentimientos así que solo dijo:- Eres como mi hermana.- Lili sonrió.- Tú también eres como mi hermano. – dijo y se acurruco en el hombro de James. Tenía bastante sueño no había dormido bien. James le acaricio el pelo. Eso a Lili le hizo recordar a su padre. El hacía eso cuando ella no podía dormir. Poco a poco las lágrimas fueron cortándose y ella se fue quedando dormida. Le estaba diciendo en ese momento adiós al pasado que tanto quería y hola a un futuro desconocido. Pero no importaba no se quedaría anclada en el pasado y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Ya se durmió. – dijo la señora Potter volteándose. James asintió- La quieres mucho ¿verdad?- dijo su mamá-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto James.- Uno soy tu madre. Dos mandaste instalar un teléfono para hablar con ella. Tres te veías con ella una vez a la semana como mínimo. Cuatro cuando Sirius llego a la casa dijo algo sobre un internado para chicas y tu y el y tu dijiste que ninguna mujer además de tus familiares viviría en nuestra casa.- - Bueno si- dijo James- ¿feliz?- su mamá asintió. – me gustaría poder ver mejor el futuro. Porque lo único que veo es que le esperan tiempos difíciles. – Dijo mirando a Lili- pobre no debería sufrir tanto.- - No se para que te sirve la adivinación.- dijo James- si tenías el ojo interno ¿como es que reprobabas exámenes?- - no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo su madre viéndolo.- No le hagas caso. – dijo su padre entrando a al conversación.- reprobaba exámenes porque estaba muy ocupada viéndome y admirándome. (Me recuerda a Sirius)- - eso hubieras querido- dijo la señora Potter. James se rió por lo bajo. Lili se movió y se resbalo sobre sus piernas. James la miró que linda se veía dormida.

Lili abrió los ojos. James decía su nombre en su oído. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto somnolienta.- Ya llegamos- dijo James. Lili se paró y se talló los ojos. Bajo del coche y parpadeo para luego fijar su vista en la construcción que tenía enfrente. Respiro profundo. En ese momento empezaba una nueva vida.   
  


~*~

**La verdad me dio pereza poner los diálogos separados espero que no les importe si no díganme y los cambio. Espero rrs**

Syringen A.L.C.S  
  
  



	12. El principio de una nueva vida

**¿Qué puedo decir además de PERDÓN? SE QUE TRADE SIGLOS PERO ENTEINDAME ME DA MUCHA FLOJERA HACER ESTO. No es cierto es que también he estado algo deprimida. Espero que les gusten los chaps que subo hoy. Que son alrededor de 4. Se los debo. Gracias a Ale y a Maxie espero que sigan leyendo. Y bueno ya saben nada de lo que pueda reconocer es mío. Empiezo. **

**~*~**

Capitulo II   
El principio de una nueva vida.   
  
  
  


Lili miró de nuevo la gran casa. - ¿Qué te paréese?- pregunto James. Lili abrió la boca.- Me paréese grande.- dijo débilmente. – Muy grande.- James se rió. – Suban sus cosas al cuarto redondo.- dijo la señora Potter a James y a su padre.- Tu también puedes ayudar Sirius.- le dijo sonriendo a un chico que salía de la casa. Sirius gruño y tomó dos de las maletas y con su varita alzo una cuantas más. – Lo que hago, para no pagar renta.- dijo dejando escapar otro gruñido después.- Te llevare a tu cuarto. – le dijo la señora Potter.- Gracias señora Potter.- dijo Lili – Dime Claudia.- dijo la mujer sonriendo- sígueme. –Lili asintió y entro por la puerta.

Lili no tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor, porque unos segundos después de entrar estaba metida en, lo que era para ella, un laberinto. Ciando Lili miró el mismo jarrón por quinta vez se decidió a preguntar:- ¿estamos pérdidas?- - No ya llegamos.- dijo Claudia parándose frente a una puerta redonda. La abrió. Lili abrió la boca de sorpresa. Ese era un cuarto muy extraño. No había una sola esquina en todo el cuarto. Era como estar dentro de una esfera. Había tres puertas redondas. En la que estaba parada Lili. Otra que era también redonda y con madera amarilla. Y la tercera que era de cristal amarillo, también redonda. Una cama redonda y una mesa redonda. Y  unos ventanales redondos. Todo era de color amarillo y blanco. – Es muy redondo.- dijo Lili parándose en la mitad del cuarto.- y amarillo. Pero es bonito.- La señora Potter sonrió. – La puerta de cristal da a un balcón. Y este tiene unas escaleras que bajan hasta el balcón de la sala. Es más fácil bajar por ahí porque tiene las escaleras principales enfrente. Ahora hay seis cordeles en todo el cuarto.- dijo señalando uno de color amarillo.- El amarillo es para que vengan los elfos domésticos. El bacón para que venga algún humano. Me voy.- dijo y salio. Lili se quedo parada si poder decir nada. Sus maletas ya estaban ahí. Empezó a desempacar. Llegaba unos treinta minutos haciendo eso cuando tocaron la puerta.- Hola.- dijo James entrando. -¿Qué te paréese?- Lili miró a su alrededor- Redondo.- dijo, refriéndose al cuarto, Lili sonriendo, James se rió. – Mi madre esta obsesionada con las formas geométricas. .- dijo sonriendo- ¿quieres pasear?-

- si contesto.- Lili emocionada.- Ni siquiera se donde estoy.- - A  bueno, estas en Saint Mari. Es un pueblo junto al mar. Voy muy poco. Irma vive por aquí. Remus también. Estamos al oeste de Londres. – Lili sonrió. – Bueno demos un paseo. – dijo. James asintió. Unos minutos después Lili contemplaba el mar James y Sirius se lanzaban arena. Un puñado le cayó a Lili en la cara:- perdón- grito James.- James Potter- grito Lili mientras se acercaba al.- No sabes que no se** me  **lanza arena.- Sirius se rió- Y que me vas a hacer.- dijo el chico airándola sobre sus gafas. Lili lo miró.- Te voy a….- dijo pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo James se echo a correr. Lili lo persiguió. Estaban cerca del agua. A Lili se le ocurrió como vengarse. Y empujo a James haciendo que se cayera pero no calculo bien y cayo sobre el.

Lili se sonrojo al instante. –Perdón.- balbuceo. Y se paro. Pero volvió a caerse. Esta vez sobre la arena mojada. Una ola la alcanzo mojándola. Lili se paró y se sacudió. – Tengo hambre.- les dijo a Sirius y James pero antes de que pudieran responder les aventó arena y corrió hacía la casa. Se refugio en su cuarto. Miro su cuarto. Algo no estaba bien. Y en efecto. La cama estaba un poco desecha. Lili se acerco. Una lechuza salió volando de repente haciéndola saltar. Dejo caer una carta a sus píes. Lili bario era de Irma.

Lili 

Cuando tu madre me dijo hoy que te había ido con James no le creí. Pero Remus vino y me dijo que era verdad. Mañana nos vemos junto a la fuente. Tengo mucho que decirte.

Irma

Lili leyó la carta y la dejo a un lado. Se baño y luego bajo a cenar. Debía pedir permiso. Cuando le dijeran si podía ir le escribiría. Se sentó en la larga mesa del comedor. El papá de James leía una carta. La dejo a un lado cuado Lili entro. .- La tía Sus viene por un tiempo.- dijo. Los dos chicos que estaban frente a Lili lanzaron un gruñido - ¿Quién es la tía Sus?- pregunto. – Una persona detestable.- dijo James no hablaron mucho después de eso. Lili subió a su cuarto. Y se sentó en su cama. – Hola- dijo Eva sentándose junto a ella con su voz dulce. Lili le sonrió- Hola ¿Dónde has estado?- - Tratando de averiguar que habías echo con la puerta. Te arriesgaste mucho.- Lili la miró sin entender. – ¿Volvemos a los enigmas?- pregunto. Eva negó.- depende que es lo que tú consideres un enigma.- - No lo se. Tal vez es lo que yo no entiendo. – Eva la se paró de la cama. - ¿Qué te paréese el cambio?- Lili se alzo de hombros.- Muchas cosas cambiaran.- dijo Eva que estaba mirando las estrellas por uno de lo ventanales. – Esto es solo un principio.- -¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Lili aserrándose. – Tienes una gran misión que cumplir. Me gustaría ver el final con mis propios ojos.- - ¿Qué?- - El destino da muchas vueltas. Lo malo es saberlas todas y estar preparada. Yo lo estoy. Tengo se sufrir mi condena.- - No entiendo.-dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a lo singular niña frente a ella. – Gracias. Me has dado otra oportunidad.- dijo volteándose y desapareciendo.- De nada susurro Lili sin entender.-

Lili abrió sus ojos. Tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba en esa habitación redonda. Iría con Irma ese día. Se paró y se arreglo como lo hacía usualmente. Bajo saltando cada uno de los escalones. Estaba dispuesta a rehacer la amistad con Irma. Ella solo trataba de ayudarla a sobre pasar la muerte de Nancy. Su cabeza estaba también llena de las palabras de Eva. A Lili le hubiera gustado saber quien era en realidad. Paresia que un gran velo negro cubría todo su pasado hasta el momento en que Lili la había visto por primera vez. Entro en el comedor y se sentó a desayunar. No tardo mucho en levantarse y salir por la puerta de enfrente. La calle por la que iba caminando estaba bordeada por grandes árboles. Lili tenía mucho tiempo hacía que decidió meterse en ese bosque que paresia de primavera y caminar por el. La luz se filtraba por entre las ramas. La mañana de agosto era hermosa. Lili iba tan distraída que no veía por donde caminaba. Ni que el camino se iba haciendo cada vez más lodoso. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable. Se resbalo y cayó cuesta debajo de la loma que acababa de subir. Bufó. Estaba llena de lobo. Se paró pero al instante se volvió a caer. Su tobillo le dolía. Lili grito de desesperación a su quinto intento de parase. O seguía ahí sentada o se arrastraba de vuelta a casa. Solo había un problema no sabía por donde regresar. Lanzo otro chillido. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de que estaba ahí? Miró a su alrededor. Cerca de ella había un gran palo. Se le ocurrió una idea. Se arrastró un poco y luego lo tomó. Se paró estaba resuelto el primer problema pero ahora como salía de allí. Camino sin rumbo. Esperaba encontrar a alguien pero de repente se dio cuenta estaba mas perdida. Miró a su alrededor. En ese lugar el lodo no era tan abundante. Se sentó alguien tenía que encontrarla. Por lo menos eso esperaba. 

Mientras tanto Irma seguía sentada frente a la fuente. Miró de nuevo su reloj. Lili no solía llegar tarde. Se paró y camino hacía la casa de James. Este, Remus y Sirius iban caminado hacía el pueblo. Y por supuesto se encontraron.- ¿y Lili?- pregunto al instante James.- Pensé que tu lo sabrías.- dijo Irma preocupada.- No había llegado. - - Tenemos que buscarla- dijo Sirius- Salió hace mucho tiempo. Bueno Irma ve a la ciudad. Yo regresare a casa por si regresa, James ve a….- hizo una pausa.- No se a donde sea. Y Remus ve…- otra pausa.- Con Irma. – Todos se alejaron. Todos menos James. El miró a su alrededor. –Tal vez – pensó- Había entrado al bosque. – Así que en el se adentro.

Lili seguía sentada en el suelo. Mirando entretenidamente el pasto. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella. Se volteo al instante.- Creo que encontré una princesa perdida.- dijo la persona.- Si- respondió Lili- pero a salvar princesas van caballeros o príncipes azules y tu no tienes ni caballo ni eres azul. Pero tender que conformarme contigo James.- Lili sonrió.- Bueno si quieres me voy.- dijo James haciéndose el ofendido.- No, no te iras Lady Lili exige que le ayudes.- dijo en tono serio. James se acerco. Lili le tendió una mano. - ¿Qué quieres que la bese?- pregunto. – No. Ayúdame a pararme y luego a caminar. --¿A caminar?- pregunto el chico.- Si me lastime el tobillo y no puedo pararme. Ahora me ayudas por favor.- James asintió y se arrodillo.- Toma mi cuello.- dijo Lili lo mi extrañada.- no necesito que me carguen. –dijo pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de James. El chico empezó a caminar. Lili estaba sumergida en  sus pensamientos. Hasta que vio una colina que le patricio familiar:- Cuidado aquí esta…- pero no pudo acabar de decir lo que quería porque James se resbalo y los dos rodaron ella llenadote más de lodo.-… resbaloso.- dijo cuando se termino la caía.- ¿Por qué no me avisas?- pregunto James. – Porque no me di cuenta hasta ahora. Y si quieres que tenga una buena opinión de mi descuidado caballero párate y vámonos a casa ahora.-

Lili miro la gran puerta y suspiro:- Jamás confiare en ti de nuevo- le dijo al chico que la llevaba en brazos. Los dos estaban llenos de lodo. – Nos perdimos más de medía hora por tu culpa. Si no hubiera sido por ese caballo nos hubiéramos quedados atrapados para siempre. Eres un pésimo caballero.- El chico gruño:- En primera era un centauro. En segunda tú me llenaste de lodo. Y en tercera fue tu culpa.- Lili negó golpeando en la cara a James con su cabello. Y tocó el timbre. Casi al instante cuatro chicos abrieron puerta.- Lili- grito Irma mientras la veía de arriba a bajo:- ¿Por qué estas cubierta de lodo?- pregunto. – Fallos técnicos. – Dijo – pero bueno. Remus puedes llamar a Claudia. – Remus asintió. Luego volteo a otra chica de cabello negro- Hola Jane ¿que haces aquí?- - Buscándote- dijo Jane. – Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunto la señora Potter. – Largo historia- dijo James.- puedes arreglar el tobillo de Lili. Para que la pueda bajara.- Su madre asintió. – Sirius en mi botiquín hay una botella rosa. Traerla. – Sirius volvió al instante- Tomate esto. Luego descansa media hora y después todo bien.- Lili se tomó la poción. – Vamos James lleva a Lili a su cuarto. – Dijo Irma- ¿Qué me consideras un botones?- pregunto James- ¿Y tu me consideras una maleta?- pregunto Lili. James negó.- Bueno como resolvimos eso. Acompáñanos.- dijo Jane.

Lili estaba metida en la tina circular. Irma había a hablar. Las tres chicas se reían.- Bueno- dijo Lili sacando la cabeza del agua.- ¿Qué tenías que contarme?- Irma se sonrojo. –Bueno…- la alentó Jane.- Esta bien.- dijo Irma.- todo sucedió cuando ustedes disfrutaban del primer mes de vacaciones y yo me pudría de abrimiento en mi casa. - - ve al grano.- le dijo Lili mientras se volvía a sumergir.- bueno el punto es que el otro día me encontré con Remus. Y no hemos estado viendo. A veces venía Sirius y otras también James. Por eso me entere de cómo estabas. Bueno una de esas reuniones Remus me dijo que…- se sonrojo de nuevo.- que le gustaba.- dijo en un susurro. Jane y Lili lanzaron un gritito. - ¿enserio?- pregunto Jane.- Palabra de amiga- dijo Irma que estaba radiante.- ¿Y que pasó? – pregunto Lili. – Me pidió que fuera su novia.- dijo todavía mas bajo. A lo cual sus dos amigas gritaron más fuerte. La puerta del baño se abrió. Lili lanzo un grito y se hundió hasta el mentón en las burbujas. – Sal de aquí. James- grito Irma.- que no te han enseñado a tocar.- el chico estaba rojo.- Perdón es que oímos gritos. Y me mandaron a ver que pasaba.- - Pero se toca. ¿Que hubieras echo si Lili no estuviera metida en esas burbujas?- le grito Jane mientras Irma lo sacaba. James salio. Las tres chicas se vieron y luego lanzaron unas estruendosas carcajadas. – Entonces son novios. – dijo Jane. Irma asintió. Se oyeron de nuevo grititos. – Pues te felicito. – Dijo Lili- Ahora. Pueden fijarse que no haya nadie en la habitación. Quiero salir de esta tina. – Jane asintió y abrió la puerta no había nadie. Cerró todas  las puertas y cortinas.- Ya -grito.

Lili miró las grandes cortinas que se abombaban con el viento. La tía de James llagaba a la mañana siguiente y ella quería causar una buena impresión. Tal vez era por eso  que no podía dormir. Se paró de la cama y camino hacía la puerta de vidrio. La empujo suavemente y salio al balcón. Todo en ese lugar era hermoso. Escucho como los grillos cantaban. Una medía Luna alumbraba el cielo. Las estrellas se veían muy claras esa noche. Respiro profundamente. – Es un bonito lugar tienes mucha suerte.- dijo una voz a su lado. La pequeña Eva estaba junto a ella contemplando la luna. – Hola Eva.- dijo Lili – Hola- dijo la niña.- Vine a despedirme. Lili quito su mirada de la luna.- a despedirte.- repitió.- Si, pero quiero que sepas que eres la mejor guardiana que ha habido. Gracias por la oportunidad.- - No quiero que te vayas.- - Nos volveremos a ver.- dijo Eva. -¿Cuándo?- pregunto la chica pelirroja.- No mires esto como un adiós. Míralo como un hasta luego. Además pronto nos veremos. Te lo prometo. – Lili sintió como Eva la abrazaba. Era de carne y hueso. Lili también la abrazo.- te extrañare- dijo- Yo también. Solo espero verte antes del final. Tal vez puedas darme mas lecciones.- Luego se separaron.- Lo prometiste.- dijo Lili.- Si y cumpliré mi promesa. Espero que tú cumplas la tuya. A por cierto. James entrara de un momento a otro. Se dulce con el. Hará las cosas más fáciles. – Una corriente de viento muy fuerte hizo que Lili cerrara los ojos. Cuando los abrió Eva ya no estaba.- HASTA LUEGO- grito y recibió de respuesta que una corinto de aire calido y dulce la rodeara.- hasta luego.- repitió débilmente. Se apoyo contra el barandal y miró el mar lejano moverse. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a la misteriosa Eva?  Ella no sabía como contestar.

La puerta del balcón se bario. Luego alguien le tapo los ojos.- Hola James.- dijo tranquilamente.- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- pregunto mientras le quitaba las manos de los ojos y se paraba a su lado. Lili se mordió el labio.- Bueno… no se creo que creí que podías ser tu.- Suspiro james parecía creerle. – ¿No puedes dormir?- le pregunto James. Lili asintió. -si es por lo de mi tía. No te es fuerces le caerás bien. – Dijo -¿enserio?- pregunto Lili volteándolo a ver. James asintió. Lili miró directamente a los ojos de James y el a los suyos. Sintió como le subía el color. James y ella estaban muy cerca. James se acercó aun más. Lili no sabía que hacer. ¿Quería que James la besara? Seguían viéndose fijamente. Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros. Cuando la puerta se abrió. Lili saltó hacia atrás al igual que James. Un Sirius los miró a los dos. Y se dio cuenta por la mirada de su amigo que no había sido un buen momento.- Solo venía decirle a Lili que Claudia quiere que bajes.- Lili salio del cuarto.- No puedes ser menos oportuno ¿verdad?- le dijo James a Sirius mientras salían del cuarto. Sirius alzó los hombros. 

Lili camino por los pasillos metida en sus pensamientos. James había estado apunto de besarla y ella no había sido capaz de detenerlo. -¿Seguía sintiendo algo por James? No, no y no- se dijo – James es solo mi amigo. Solo es eso. Y yo soy para el solo su amiga. 

La señora Potter le dio una gran platica acerca de la tía Sus. Al final le regalo un vestido- Era mío cuando tenía tu edad. Siempre quise tener alguien a quien regalárselo. Por supuesto ese alguien no podía ser James. Me haría muy feliz que te lo pusiera.- Lili asintió. Que más podía hacer. Además el vestido era muy bonito. Era blanco con pequeñas flores rosas. Le decía llegar un poco debajo de las rodillas. Lili se durmió al instante en que toco la almohada. Estaba mas tranquila respecto a la tía Sus pero en su cabeza seguían rondando las dudas de James. 

**~*~**

**Ok si le ponen en la flecha pueden seguir leyendo. **


	13. La tía Sus

**Sigo aquí pueden conocer a la peor de mis creaciones. **

** ~*~**

Capitulo III

La tía Sus 

Para cuando esto sucedió había pasado una semana desde que Lili se había perdido en el bosque. Ahora todos los días los merodeadores y las tres chicas se veían. Jane se quedaba con Irma y Meter había llegado y se quedaba con Remus. Los siete chicos estaban ahora sentados en la sala. Esperando la llegada de la tía Sus.- puede tardar mucho mas. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo?- dijo Irma que estaba sentada junto a Remus. - ¿Cómo que?- pregunto Sirius.- Juguemos ajedrez. Te reto Sirius. – Dijo Jane sentándose en el piso frente a una mesa y sacando el ajedrez.- Esta bien.- dijo Sirius también sentándose- te ganaré. Lili miraba con detenimiento la ventana. Mintió que alguien la observaba. Se volteo. James la veía. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara.- Pendón por lo de anoche. –dijo cundo Lili estuvo sentada junto a el.- Olvídalo- dijo Lili sonriendo.- Te vez muy linda.- dijo James.- ¿Enserio? El vestido me lo dio tu mamá.- dijo la pelirroja. De repente Irma soltó un gritito todos la voltearon a ver. - ¿tu tía tiene una carroza?- pregunto a James.- Si es de color morado con manchas amarillas es ella.- dijo parando se y caminando hacía la ventan. – Si es ella. – dijo. – Bueno salgamos a darle la bienvenida.- todos se pararon.- Jaque mate.- grito Jane y se paró- Vamos. Te humillare de nuevo al rato.- le dijo a Sirius y todos salieron de la habitación. 

Lili se estrujaba los dedos parada en el pórtico mirando la carroza extravagante que se paraba. Un elfo domestico de color amarillo mostaza salió de la parte delantera y abrió la puerta de atrás. Una mujer alta y corpulenta salió del carruaje. Tenía el cabello hasta la cintura de color rosa mexicano, aunque se veía claramente que tenía más de sesenta años tenía muy pocas arrugas. Iba vestida con un vestido azul chirriarte con motas cafés. Y unas alargadas gafas de sol cabrían sus ojos. En una de sus manos llevaba un bolso enorme que debía estar hecho de la piel de un animal fucsia con manchas amarillas. Para acabar llevaba unos zapatos verde chirriarte. Uno con motas negras y el otro con rayas blancas. Camino rápidamente. Jalando la correa de un perro atigrado que llevaba un suéter, un sombrero y unos zapatos con espirales magenta.  – Hola a todos – dijo con una voz chillona e infantil. – Soy la tía Sus.- dijo sonriendo tontamente y señalándose a si misma dejando ver unas uñas largas de color lila. Lili sonrió. Irma y Jane tenían la boca abierta ante el aspecto de la mujer.- Claudia veo que estas muy bien. Igual tu Carlos.- dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de James.- James cada vez más alto. Tengo entendido que este es tu séptimo año. – James asintió. La mujer paso su vista por todos y continuo.- Sirius, necesito que le hagas otro corte a Frufrú.- Sirius asintió sin comprender. Para cuando había terminado con los cuatro merodeadores ya estaban en la sala. – Bueno hay caras nuevas. ¿Quiénes son?- - Irma Mulicor- -Jane Tinritor- - Lili Evans- La tía Sus miro a Lili- ¿Evans?- - Mis padres son muggles.- dijo Lili tímidamente.- ¿Enserio?- grito la mujer- hay yo siempre quite ser muggle. Hasta que me entere de que no tendían magia. Pero tengo muchos cachivaches muggles y voy al cine todos los viernes. Pero ahora puedes decirme todo lo que sepas.- Hizo una pausa donde miro a Lili con duda- ¿eres amiga de James?- pregunto. Lili la miró divertía. Esa señora era todo un personaje. 

Lili pasó toda su tarde escuchando a la tía Sus hablar del condado de York, lugar donde vivía.  Parecía que esa mujer estrambótica quería llevarse a James a disfrutar un tonto festival. Pero la peor parte era que le había tomado apego a cierta chica pelirroja que tenía el ceño fruncido. Lili se echo hacía atrás intentando no dormirse. Pero de repente alguien menciono su nombre haciéndola salir de su sueño.- Lili- le dijo James de nuevo- te estad hablando. – Lili sacudió la cabeza y volteo a ver a la tía Sus. – Lo siento- dijo – No importa. – Chillo la mujer.- solo decía que me encantaría que todos ustedes paran una semana conmigo en el condado.- - ¿Con usted?- pregunto Lili- Si en especial tu, James y mi peluquero Sirius.- Lili hizo una mueca. Pasar una semana con esa mujer. - ¿Qué opinas Claudia?- dijo la tía Sus. La mamá de james se quedo callada.- Lo que prefieran los chicos.- dijo para salir de ese embrollo. James bufó. El le había dicho horas antes a Lili que era imposible negarle algo a esa mujer. Lili sintió como su estomago desaparecía. Eso no podía estar pasando. 

Lili se tiro en su cama. Irma y Jane hicieron lo mismo. – Una semana- dijo Jane como si fuera algo horrible. – Con esa mujer.- dijo Irma- y no podemos negarnos.- dijo con tono escandalizado Lili.- es horrible.- dijeron las tres.- y ustedes sorprendentes- dijo una voz en la puerta.- ¿Cómo rallos saben lo que va a decir la otra?- dijo Remus pasando a la habitación y sentándose en el suelo. Los otros tres merodeadores hicieron lo mismo. – No lo se- dijo Lili sentándose también en el piso. – Tal vez es un don.- dijo Irma sentándose junto a Remus.- o es que pasamos mucho tiempo unidas.- dijo Jane. Los merodeadores las vieron confundidos.- Tal vez- dijo Sirius- comparten el mismo cerebro. – Las tres chicas se vieron.- no- dijeron al mismo tiempo.- Bueno cambiando de tema.- dijo James-¿de que manera nos vamos a rehusar?- Todos se quedaron en silencio.- ¿tenemos que rehusarnos?- pregunto Lili- No tu también.- le dijo James.- Bueno es que es una señora que paréese necesitar compañía.- - y una buena modita- dijo Irma- no enserio- dijo Lili- hablaba en serio.- dijo Irma. – y si vamos con ella. Solo es una semana. – Dijo Remus.- ¿enserio quieren ir?- pregunto James. Lili hizo una mueca.- No podemos rehusarnos. Además tal ves sea divertido.- - si a la tortura tu le llamas diversión. .-dijo Sirius.- Bueno todos de acuerdo.- pregunto Jane. Hubo unos gruñidos de afirmación. – Bueno en ese caso bienvenida la tortura.- dijo James. 

Lili cerró una de las maletas.-  todavía podemos echarnos para atrás.- dijo Irma mientras cerraba la suya.- Solo es un semana.- le dijo Jane.- además podrás pasar mucho tiempo con Remus.- le dijo Lili. Irma sonrió- tienes razón.- Las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras del balcón. Lili miró la carroza en la entrada. Las tres suspiraron. -¿Listas?- pregunto Remus entrando a la sala. – Ojala- dijo Lili- pero que podemos hacer.- -Nada. Porque la señorita perfección no convenció a todo.- dijo James. Lili hizo una mueca.- Bajemos.- dijo con enfado mientras salía de la habitación.  En el recibidor estaba la tía Sus con una gran sonrisa. Lili la miró con enfado. Estaba enojada consigo misma. – bueno solo dos mas y nos vamos. – dijo cuando los chicos estuvieron frente a ella. Sirius y Peter no tardaron en bajar. – Muy bien. Vamonos.- chillo la corpulenta mujer. Los chicos se despidieron de los padres de James y entraron en el estrambótico vehículo. Lili suspiro. De un tiempo para acá todo le salía mal. La carroza empezó a moverse al igual que la boca de la tía Sus. Lili no presto mucha atención a su plática. 

Lili bufó por quinta vez al ver el paisaje. No era que fuera horrible. Lo que pasaba era que sobre una colina había una casa que era, y no se podía equivocar, a donde se dirigían. Era grande y estaba pintada de distintos colores con distintos diseños. Era como si le hubieran volcado cubos de pintura al asar. En menos de cinco minutos estaban frente a la casa. Lili cerró los ojos deseando que la puerta nunca se abriera. Pero el extraño elfo no pudo cumplir su deseo. Escucho como Irma daba un chillido a su lado. – Mañana empiza el festival.- dijo la tía Sus.- hay muchas cosas para los adolescentes como ustedes. Haré que traigan a alguien para que les confeccione sus trajes- Jane lanzo un chillido de terror. - ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la señora- nada- dijo Jane- solo pensé que sería mejor que nosotros eligiéramos.- Todos movieron la cabeza. Lili se limito a camina hacía la casa con una mueca de disgusto en su cara. 

Lili salio de la casa minutos después para dirigirse al pueblo junto con James para comprar las cosas que la tía Sus les había encargado. Lili estaba feliz de salir de esa casa de locos. 

Bajaron la colina corriendo y riéndose. Lili tenía que admitir que le gustaba pasar tiempo con James. Se rió de sus propios pensamientos. El pueblo era aceptable y parecía que la locura de la tía Sus solo empezaba llenar muy poco el pueblo. Al menos hay podía considerarse a las personas normales. Era un pueblo de puros brujos y muggles que conocían su existencia. Miró las tiendas. Todo era muy rustico. Todo estaba siendo decorado. Y todo olía a pastel. – No es tan malo este lugar- dijo cuando salían de una de las tiendas.- es mas hasta es divertido.- James se rió- Deva admitir que cuando la tía Sus no esta todo es mas divertido.- Lili le dio un codazo en las costillas y luego comenzó a correr. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el piso. Lili levantó la vista. Frente a ella había un chico muy guapo (no  lo voy a describir se los dejo a su imaginación.) – Lo siento- dijo Lili mientras se paraba.- debí fijarme por donde iba.- - Me llamo Marchas.- dijo el chico.- y no hay problema, además tu caída me a echo conocerte. Eres muy linda.- Lili se sonrojo.- Gracias. Me llamo Lili.- dijo pero no pudieron seguir hablando porque llego James.- Adiós – dijo Lili mientras se alejaba. Un rato después se pararon frente a una tienda.- Ves esa pulsera.- le dijo Lili a James. Este solo asistió. – Bueno esa es una pulsera de amistad. Le di una a Nancy en segundo. La perdió- dijo con nostalgia- En tercero ella me dio un collar que tenía un dije que se unía con el que tenía ella. Lo perdió. Finalmente en cuarto nos compramos anillos gemelos. - - déjame adivinar – le dijo James- lo perdió. – Lili asistió. – En quinto me dio el relicario.- dijo su voz era tipluda- ¿la extrañas?- le pregunto James. Lili asintió. – Era mi única y mejor amiga. Lo que espero es que sea feliz donde este.-  

- Pueden creerlo – dijo James. Que relataba lo que había pasado con el chico. – me suena a que estas celoso.- dijo Irma. Lili estaba en su habitación.- No es justo. ¿Por qué Lili siempre se topa con chicos guapos y yo nunca?- pregunto Jane. James no hizo caso a ninguno de los cometarios solo gruño.- Acéptalo.- dijo Remus- estas celoso.- - No – dijo James- eres un pésimo actor.- le dijo Irma mientras se paraba- Vamos al cuarto de Lili.- dijo Jane saliendo detrás de Irma.- Alguien mas piensa que estoy celoso.- dijo James molesto. Tres manos se elevaron en el aire. 

Lili se cepíllala su cabello rojo frente al espejo hexagonal que tenía enfrente. Irma le estaba contando de que se trataba el festival.- Además es en parejas.- dijo – yo por supuesto iré con Remus. Y tu puedes ir con James.- le dijo a Lili. Ella solo movió su cabello. - ¿ni aunque te invite?- pregunto Jane ante la negativa de su amiga. – No me va a invitar- dijo Lili sentándose junto a Irma.- ¿pero y si lo hace?- pregunto Irma- Promete que lo aceptarás si te lo pide.- Lili sonrió- como estoy segura de que no me lo pedirá. Lo prometo.- -No esa no es la manera- dijo Jane parándose y expandiendo su meñique. Irma hizo lo mismo. Lili las miró- Vamos Nancy no se enfadará.- dijo Jane. Lili se paró y extendió su meñique. Los tres dedos se tocaban ligeramente- Yo Liliana Evans- empezó- promento que si James Potter me invita al festival asistiré con el. – Sus dos amigas asintieron. – Esto es…- empezó Irma.- Una promesa…- le siguió Jane. Y luego se quedaron calladas lo siguiente siempre lo decía Nancy. Todas pensaron en sus adentros la frase que diría. Entonces Lili lo vio. Un cuarto meñique se había sumado. Miró a su lado. Una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos miel la veía. Estaba sonriendo. Abrió la boca y aunque de esta no salio ningún sonido Lili escucho la voz de Nancy:- de mejores amigas…-  - … por siempre. – dijo Lili mirando a la figura de Nancy unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. La figura de su amiga se borró. - ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto Irma.- Por Nancy.- Las dos chicas la miraron sin entender.- déjenme sola.- les pidió y las dos salieron.- Nancy.- dijo Lili- no sabes como me haces falta- dijo viendo el lugar donde había estado.- no se si tu eras realmente la persona que acabo de ver. Pero solo quiero decirte que te extraño y que espero que seas feliz. Con respecto a las promesas. No se realmente que pienso de James y lo de las puertas me tiene confusa. Me gustaría saber si me estas escuchando me gustaría que me dieras una señal. – entones escucho un ruido. En el piso cerca de la cama había una cajita de madera. Lili la abrió adentro estaba la pulsera que le había dado en segundo. Los dos collares unidos de tercero y los pequeños anillos. Lili miró todas las cosas.- Adiós Nancy- dijo. Luego sintió el mismo viento calido que había sentido cuando Eva se había marchado.- prometido.- dijo Lili mientras alzaba su meñique. Para ella eso quería decir que se volverían a ver. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. James se acerco. Y miró lo que tenía Lili en sus manos.- pero esos son…- Lili lo interrumpió.- Las cosa de Nancy ella estaba aquí. Le dije que la extrañaba. – Mas lagrimas cayeron.- Estoy feliz por haberla visto de nuevo. Ven es probable que Irma quiera ir al pueblo. – dijo. Tomó la mano de James el cual se sonrojo y lo jalo al jardín. 

Lili estaba sentada junto a James fuera de la tienda de ropa esperando a Irma y a Jane. Estaba comiendo un helado y bastantes bolsas la rodeaban.- Oye Lili- dijo James.- ¿si?- - bueno es que quería pedirte algo.- dijo mientras intentaba no sonrojarse- ¿Qué?- pregunto Lili- Que si quieres venir al festival conmigo.- dijo James intentando sonar calmado. Lili estaba estupefacta.- eh… yo…- escucho la voz de Nancy dentro de su cerebro.- me encantaría.- dijo. James sonrió.- ¿enserio?- dijo – Claro.- Lili también sonrió. – Bueno entrare a ver si ya están listas.- dijo entrando a la tienda. James se sentía en las nubes.

Lili estaba viendo a Irma pagar y a Jane elegir zapatos cuando Marcos se le acercó.- Hola- le dijo- Hola- contesto Lili- oye yo quería saber si tenías pareja para el festival. - - si ya tengo. Es el chico que venía conmigo hace rato.-  Marcos parecía desilusionado.- ¿Bueno puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- Lili asintió.- ¿tu y ese chico son novios?- Lili se sonrojo.- No- dijo solo somos amigos. – Marcos parecía más feliz.- Bueno en ese caso nos vemos.- - Nos vemos- dijo Lili un poco confundida. 

- Lo sabía.- grito Irma mientras se veía en el espejo.- Sabía que te lo pediría.- Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en la habitación de Irma que era de color rosa con motas azules y tenía la forma de un pez. – ¿Y que les paréese?- dijo volteándole. Lili no pudo comentar nada se limito a decir- pregúntale a Remus.- -¿Qué me pregunten que?- dijo el aludido entrando por la puerta. - ¿Cómo me veo?- repitió la chica.- Bonita.- - Gracias. Eres muy poco comunicativo pero gracias.-  Remus sonrió.  – Bueno nosotras nos vamos.- dijo Lili jalando a Jane. – ¿Ya tienes pareja?- le pregunto Lili a Jane cuando estuvieron sentadas en la sala que tenía forma de gato y era de color café. Jane meneo la cabeza.- ¿Quién?- interrogo la chica pelirroja.- - Sirius me invito. Pero le dije que no por Nancy. Pero el chico con el que hablabas. Marcos me invito.- Lili sonrió amargamente. Algo en ese muchacho no le gustaba.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jane. Lili sacudió la cabeza.- Nada- dijo. - Nada

Lili se miró en el espejo. Su cabello rojo le caía sobre sus hombros. Llegaba un vestido (vestido no túnica) blanca. – Me siento como en el baile del año pasado- le dijo a su reflejo que se limito a dar vueltas.- Tu no entiendes.- - Pero yo si.- dijo Jane entrando por la puerta.- Estas preocupada porque otra vez no sabes que sientes por James. Además sabes que esta celoso y lo peor es que otro chico también te corteja. Que complicado.- - ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Lili volteándose.- Eres como el agua. Totalmente cristalina. Te ves muy bien. Yo si fuera James estaría con la boca abierta.- - No te burles dijo Lili subiéndose el tirante que se le había bajado. – No me burlo.- dijo Jane con  una sonrisa.- Ven tu príncipe azul te espera.- - No es un príncipe azul. Es pésimo en rescates.- Jane se rió.-Vamos.- dijo Lili mientras salía por la puerta. Pero se quedo parada en el lumbral. De repente creyó escuchar la risa de Eva. Eso era un buen augurio. 

Lili estaba sentada junto a la tía Sus que aplaudía con sus grandes manos al chompas de la música. Lili movía su pie. La cena se estaba terminado. El alcalde, un hombre parecido al novio de petunia, había dicho unas palabras. Lili miró a su alrededor. La plaza del pueblo estaba a reventar con tantas personas la mayoría jóvenes. Lili sonrió. Eso era divertido. Muchos adolescentes ya bailaban. Los adultos y viejos también estaban dando suelta en la pista de baile. Y los niños jugaban a empujarse. – Oye Lili- escucho como le decía James- ¿quieres bailar?- pregunto Lili asintió. – Mientras no intentes leer mis ojos otra vez si. – James se sonrojo. – Lili se paró y siguió a James. La pieza que se tocaba los obligaba a bailar juntos. – me he preguntado siempre ¿que hubieras echo si yo te hubiera dicho que me lo dijeras envés de que me mostraras?- James se río.- no se improvisar.- Lili también se río. 

Siguieron bailando y hablando sobre muchas monterías.- ¿Lili tu podrías llegar a amar alguien?- dijo James de repente.- ¿A amara?- repitió Lili- no se. Si creo que si. ¿Por qué?- - porque…- empezó James pero entonces alguien le toco el hombro a Lili. Era Marcos. – Lili ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto – No se James y yo estacamos platicando.- dijo Lili volteando a ver a James- ve pero vuelves pronto.-  Lili asintió – Vamos – dijo Lili y siguió a Marcos.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto. 

Mientras tanto Jane se había acercado a James- ¿le dijiste?- pregunto- no el se interpuso.- Jane bufó.- No es justo. No debiste dejar que se fuera. Acepté venir con el para que no se le cercara a mi amiga. No tengo un buen presentimiento. -

-¿Qué pasa?- repitió Lili.- Bueno quería decirte lo que siento.- Lili lo miró extrañada.- es que yo te amo.- Lili se rió.- Tu no me amas. – Dijo en tono firme.- Nadie puede sentir algo tan puro por una persona que apenas conoce.- Marcos parecía furioso.- ¿y porque no?- dijo el en tono desafiante- ¿que tu no me amas?- Lili se rió mas fuerte.- uno no conoces nada de mi. Dos no conozco nada de ti, tres en este momento me pareces alguien indeseable y cuatro yo no amaría a un patán.- dijo Lili. – Además se que no estas siendo sincero. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?- - bien muy bien. Guardiana.- dijo una voz fría. Lili se quedo petrificada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo – Lo de siempre – contesto Marcos. El estaba siendo utilizado por Voldemort. – No. Yo no me uniré a ti. Ahora desaparece.- Marcos se río.- Tu poder ha aumentado. - - Déjame. Y déjalo a el. – Grito Lili – no- dijo fríamente. – ¡DÉJALO!- - grito al instante un rayo de luz salio de Marco. Lili grito. 

- esa…- dijo Jane parándose.-…Fue Lili.- gritaron Irma y James. Luego salieron corriendo. 

Lili se tambaleo. Marcos yacía en el piso.- No- dijo. – No, no esta muerto.- su labio inferior temblaba. Se tambaleó de nuevo. Oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Sintió como caía. 

Abrió los ojos. – James. ¿Esta muerto?- pregunto. – No- dijo Jane- tiene pulso.- ¿Qué paso?- grito James. La mandíbula de Lili tembló- Voldemort.- dijo. La cara de James y todo a su alrededor se borraba. No tardo mucho en desaparecer del todo.- ¿Lili?- dijo James.- esta…- Irma negó el hecho como si no lo creyera y abrazo a Remus. Jane se acercó temblorosa. – Tiene pulso.- dijo. Las caras de todos se iluminaron.- Pero es muy bajo. Si no hacemos algo se unirá a Nancy.- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar. James miró la cara pálida de Lili que estaba en sus brazos. Eso no era cierto. Lili no lo dejaría. Ella estaría bien. – Remus ve y avisa lo que paso. Jane manda una lechuza a Dumbledore y otra a mis padres. Irma vamos por un doctor.- Todos se alejaron. – ¿Se pondrá bien?- pregunto Irma. James no pudo contestarle. 

**~*~**

**Sigo**


	14. La niña de once años

**¿Más? Por supuesto**

**~*~**

Capitulo IV

La niña de once años.  

Lili abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la habitación circular de la casa de los Potter. Miro a su alrededor. James estaba junto a ella y sonreía.- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto. Lili asintió- me duele la cabeza. No se pero yo creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada a desmayarme.- Lili sonrió.- perdón, te debo unas cuantas piezas de baile.- le dijo a James. – No es lo único que debes.- le dijo Irma entrando por la puerta seguida por Jane y los tres merodeadores.- Nos interrumpiste el baile.- dijo Irma.- Y casi matas a mi pareja.- dijo Jane.- pero se recuperara.- - Pero puedes compasarlo todo dándome un beso.- dijo Sirius. Que fue al instante golpeado por sus amigos.- mejor no.- dijo mientras se sobaba las costillas- sería muy doloroso.- Lili se rió.- Nos alegra que estés mejor.- le dijo Remus.- Pero tenemos que irnos a ayudar a la mamá de James. – dijo Jane sacando a todos. Era la mejor oportunidad para que James le dijera lo que sentía a Lili. – bueno ¿Qué día es hoy?- dijo Lili- Han pasado dos días desde el festival.-  - a gracias- Lili y James no se miraban – oye Lili.- - ¿Si?- pregunto esta- Lo que te quería decir en el festival era que….- Lili no supo lo que quería porque la puerta se abrió. La mamá de James entró. El chico salio desilusionado. Y Lili se quedo muy confundida. 

Lili caminaba en viendo el bosque. Iba al pueblo a comer helado. De repente se paró.  Una niña estaba en el piso escribiendo algo. – Hola- le dijo acercándose. La niña de cómo once años volteo. Tenía el cabello rubio casi banco y unos ojos azules muy fuertes. Su cara estaba llena de lodo, al igual que sus manos. – Hola.- Dijo sonriendo. Se limpio una de sus manos en su vestido y le extendió.- Mi nombre es Naev Durbifar.- - Mucho gusto- dijo Lili – es mío es Liliana Evans. – La niña sonrió. Lili pestaño le recordaba a algo pero no sabía a que. - ¿eres bruja?- le pregunto Naev.- si ¿Cómo lo sabes?- - No se, solo pensé que serías una bonita bruja.  Yo también lo soy. Voy a empezar Hogwarts.- - Yo estoy en sexto año- dijo Lili- ¿quieres un helado?- la niña asintió. Las dos se fueron al pueblo.  

Lili se estuvo viendo con Naev muy seguido. Era extraño pero esa niña le simpatizaba mucho. A James y a sus amigas no les gustaba que Lili pasara más tiempo con ella. – es una niña de once años. – Le dijo un día Irma.- ¿Qué es tan divertido para que pases tanto tiempo con ella?- Lili se alzo de hombros.- Ya no vez mucho a James Potter. – Dijo Jane.- y estas viviendo en su casa.- Lili las miró enfadada.- esa niña tiene un nombre. Naev es muy inteligente y no se me paréese… no se como explicarlo. ¿Por qué no le dan una oportunidad?- - Porque tiene once años- le grito Irma- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Puede tener una conversación más madura que ustedes.- grito Lili.- Desde la muerte de Nancy te alejas mucho. Somos amigas.- le dijo Jane.- Lo que haga o no haga no es asunto tuyo.  – grito Lili. – Ahora si me disculpan no me siento cómoda con esta conversación.- se paró y se alejo. Irma y Jane la miraban con el seño fruncido. 

Lili se encontró con Naev cerca de una fuente en el pueblo- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto. Lili grito con furia. Naev se echo para atrás- ¿Qué pasa?- Lili se lo dijo todo al final parecía muy sorprendida.- es cierto que me has visto mucho. No deberías descuidar a tus amigos. Pero ellos tienen que entender como te sientes.- Lili tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la furia.- es que ellos no entienden. No se después de lo de Marco también siento que es muy peligroso que estén conmigo.- - ¿eso es lo que piensas?- le dijo alguien. Lili alzo la cara. Y asintió.- Hola – dijo Naev – me llamo Naev Durbifar.- hizo una genoflixion  (NA: espero que sepan que es si no pregúnteme)- James Potter.- dijo el chico. – Puedo robarte a tu amiga.- le dijo en tono dulce. – Si, aunque ella es mas como mi hermana mayor. Es muy dulce.- Luego se acerco al oído de James.-eres muy afortunado- le susurro para luego salir corriendo. Lili le sonrió a la niña al verla irse. James seguía tratando de saber que querían decir las palabras de Naev. 

Lili miró a James.- ¿entones?- pregunto el chico.- ¿Que quieres que diga?- dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Qué ya no quiero estar con ustedes o algo así?- James negó- Tu sabes mi opinión.- prosiguió la muchacha subiendo la voz.- La se pero no discutiremos aquí – le dijo James mientras la jalaba. 

– Bueno, ¿ahora podemos discutir?- dijo Lili que estaba sentada en la playa. James asintió. – No te hizo bien ver a Nancy. ¿Verdad?- le dijo. Lili no hizo gesto alguno.- ¿Porque te encierras?- pregunto el chico. Lili bufó. – si solo vas a recordar a Nancy. Entonces recurada que te dijo que fueras feliz. – Lili lo miró sorprendido.- ¿has leído mi libreta?- pregunto enojada. James se puso rojo. Lili gruño.- pero bueno tienes razón. Eso es lo que querías oír. ¿No? O acaso quieres que te diga que estoy harta. Harta de que todo el mundo se preocupe por mí de esa manera. De que piensen que no puedo hacer nada por mi misma.  Pude ver a Voldemort de nuevo dentro de mi cerebro. Me dijo que el hecho de haber abierto una puerta hizo que me hiciera más fuerte. A el ya no le importa el echo de que yo abra o no las puertas. Lo que le importa es que yo este de su lado o no. Tú no entiendes cual es el poder de una puerta. Dentro de ella se puede hacer lo que sea. Los deseos más grandes e imposibles del alma se pueden volver realidad. – Lili gritaba. Las pocas personas que había la voltearon a ver. - ¿y como quieres que entienda si no me dejas entender?- le grito James.- no quiero que entiendas. No quiero sufrir al igual que con Nancy no lo entiendes. Significas mucho para mí para que te pierda.- de tuvo sus gritos. James la miró. - ¿Lili?- dijo. Ella solo quito su mirada. – No quiero que los demás mueran por mí. No quiero que arriesgue sus vidas por la mía.- dijo muy bajo. – Pero arriesgaras la tuya. ¿Qué no entiendes que nosotros haríamos lo mismo por ti?- Lili no respondió. – Ya te lo había dicho eres muy egoísta…- -¡Tu no sabes como soy!- lo interrumpió Lili. -¡Solo crees saberlo!- - se mas de ti que tu misma. Estas tan metida en tu manía de que los demás no sufran por ti que los haces sufrir. Te alejas y te encierras. No dices nada. Guardas tus problemas hasta que explotas.- Lili lo miraba furiosa.- Nadie entiende. Tu no sabes que presión tengo. No sabes lo que se siente.- grito la pelirroja. – Si lo se – le dijo James- no solo se sufre cuando las personas mueren hay muchas maneras de sufrir. Lo que tienes que aprender es a superar lo que pasa. – dijo mientras se paraba.- Tu eres la única que no entiende. Piensas que eres la única que tiene sentimientos. Pues no es así.- dijo el mientras se volteaba. Lili lo miró irse. Era la segunda vez que el la hacía darse cuanta de cómo era. 

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto una voz. – Si, garcías….- se quedo callada- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- le pregunto a Naev. La niña la miró.- No se, solo…. No se.- Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza. Lili miró su desesperación y se dio cuanta.-  ¡Tu! Pero como es posible. – - No lo se no lo se.- grito Naev. Lili la vio y luego miro el relicario.- No, no puede ser.- dijo – Naev ve a casa y no salgas de ahí.- La niña asintió y se fue corriendo. Lili salio corriendo en dirección contraerá. Sus pasos rápidos se escuchaban contra el camino lodoso rodeado de árboles. Luego de repente el ruido seso. Lili miró enfrente una chica con cabello plateado estaba parada viéndola.- Eva- dijo - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió dentro de la puerta?- Eva sonrío.- Te has dado cuenta por fin.- dijo despacio. Lili la miró- ¿entonces es verdad?- Eva asintió- si lamentablemente es verdad.- - ¿pero como?- Pregunto la pelirroja. No te lo puedo decir.-  dijo la niña.- Pero no es justo.- Eva bajo la mirada.-  ¿y           quien te ha dicho que todo es justo o es fácil en la vida? Si no, no sería vida.- le grito Eva. – Tu amigo tiene razón hay personas mas desdichadas que tu. A diferencia de el tu puedes ser feliz. El no. - - ¿que tiene James?- dijo Lili.- El sufre de la peor pena que existe.- un trueno se escucho a la distancia. Gruesas gotas empezaron a caer cada vez más rápido.- ¿Por qué?- Lili pudo ver entre la lluvia como Eva sonreía.- Te has culpado de mucho. Pero solo hay pocas cosas de las que eres realmente culpable. Una de ellas es la pena que sienten tus amigos. James sufre de amor.-- ¿De amor?- repito Lili- ¿Cómo se puede sufrir de amor?- Eva se veía muy enojada.-  Se puede sufrir por todo. Lo que sucede es que el no es correspondido  y lo peor es que solo es un espectador.- - no entiendo- dijo la pelirroja.- Lili el te ama. – Le grito Eva- pero no puede hacer nada cuanto te ve en problemas. Estuviste al borde de la muerte y el solo pudo ver. – Lili estaba en shok. - ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- grito de repente.- porque yo también sufro. Yo también se que es que no te correspondan.- - pero eso no es posible.- grito Lili- ¿cuando vas a aceptar la realidad?- grito Eva- ¿cuando vas a aceptar que no todo es hermoso y que no eres la única que vive?-  Las rodillas de Lili golpearon el piso lodoso.- ¿Por qué nada puede quedarse como ha sido? ¿Por qué no puedo seguir siendo la niña tonta que era hace un año?- dijo mientras lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. A su alrededor las lagrimas de la naturaleza también caían.- Porque todo debe cambiar.  Nada puede permanecer. Nada dura por siempre. El tiempo no se detiene. No importa lo que pase la naturaleza seguirá su curso.- dijo Eva. – No podemos parar el cambio. Porque no esta a nuestro alcance.- Lili gimió- Nancy solo era un...- -no – interrumpió Eva- no fue producto de tu imaginación. Ella vino a recordarte tus promesas y a despedirse.- Lili seguía en el piso.- tampoco lo de Naev es justo. Además de que es mi culpa.- dijo- Si es tu culpa. Pero lo que has hecho no es malo. Ahora vuelve a casa y deja de meterte en ese laberinto. Tú eres la que coloco el peso en tus hombros y eres la única que puede quitarlo y salir del laberinto. Como ser humano tienes que aprender a superar. Porque pase lo que pase siempre habrá un nuevo amanecer y el tiempo seguirá corriendo.- Lili alzo la vista Eva ya no estaba. Se paró y empezó a caminar. Pronto estuvo frente a la casa de James. Sus ojos y su nariz estaban rojos. Su cabellos goteaba y ella estaba llena de lodo. La lluvia seguía callando. Miró la cerca y luego la gran puerta. James salio de ella. Primero fijo su mirada en la miserable Lili. Lego salio corriendo y la abrazo.- que bueno que estas bien – dijo pero no pudo seguir. Lili se apartó de el. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.- Lo siento. – Dijo – Lo siento mucho. – luego salio corriendo. Subió las escaleras. Su cara estaba escondida tras sus manos. Pasó corriendo alado de Jane e Irma que parecían procuradas.- LILI- gritaron las dos. Pero ella no se detuvo. Entro a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama sumida en su propia desesperación.

 Las puertas del balcón se golpeaban con el viento. Debajo de la lluvia, en el jardín, Naev miraba el movimiento de las puertas.- No te preocupes esta bien.- dijo Eva. – Sólo tiene que pasársele el primer golpe.-  Naev sonrió.- La extrañe señorita Eva. Se fue durante mucho tiempo. – Eva también sonrió.- la cuidaras ¿verdad?- Naev asintió.- por favor hazle comprender.- Naev volvió a asentir. – regresa a casa. Tu abuela te espera.- Naev salio corriendo. Eva miró las puertas que se golpeaban.- No sufras. Todo está bien. Todo se solucionará. Iré a averiguar el destino pero volveré. Intenta comprender. –

Lili estaba mas con sus amigos. Pero muy pocas veces sonreía o se notaba en ella su viveza de antes. Todos sabían que le pasaba algo. Pero cuando fue totalmente obvió fue un día que estaban sentados en el a jardín. – Lili. Ahora me acuerdo.- dijo Irma de repente.- dentro de dos días cumples dieciséis. -Naev, que también estaba allí, volteo su cara llena de tierra. Todos voltearon a ver a Lili.- si – se limito a decir. – Pero Lili – dijo Jane- cumples dieciséis eso no pasa todos los días.- - Pues a mi me trae sin cuidado.- dijo la pelirroja volviendo al libro que tenía en su regazo.- A ti te trae sin cuidado pero a nosotros no.- dijo James – te haremos una fiesta. -No es necesario.- dijo Lili. – Todo está bien. - - No, no lo está.-  dijo Naev- deberías celebrar o dejar que te celebren. – O – le corto Sirius- recibir regalos.- - eso no es importante- le dijo Remus.- Para mi si.- dijo el chico. Lili se alegro de que no hablaran más de eso. No tenía ganas de ser feliz en esos momentos. - ¿Lili estas bien?- dijo Peter de repente sacando a sus amigos de la pelea.- te noto ausente.- - Si estoy bien. Voy  a entrar – dijo y se paró. Todos la siguieron.- debemos hacer algo.- dijo Naev.- Yo se que haré. Estoy arto de verla en ese estado. No la he visto sonreír mucho y reír nada. – Dijo James- la animaremos. - - ¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos casi al mismo tiempo-Haremos que el día sea  distinto. Acérquense.- dijo y empezó a murmurar. Pronto se oyeron asentimientos. 

Lili se despertó el día de su cumpleaños. Miro a su alrededor. Y suspiro. Era bueno saber que sus amigos no habían echo nada. Se vistió. Pero cuando estaba acabando entro Irma. – Vengo corriendo desde mi casa.- dijo – Solo para ayudarte a vestirte. – Lili la miró confundida.- no necesito ayuda.- - No es cierto, hoy que tengo tiempo y que no hay nada que hacer. Te arreglaré. - -Estoy bien así- dijo Lili con desdén. – perdiste el aliento para nada. - - Yo no lo creo.- dijo Jane misteriosamente desde la puerta.- Tenemos que ponerte presentable.- Lili y sus amigas discutieron. Al final Lili salio perdiendo. 

Bajo a desayunar.  Luego salio. Naev la esperaba.- Vamos al bosque.- le dijo Lili asintió. Pasaron la mañana hablando de cosas que no entendían o eran muy complejas para que lo hicieran. Lili estaba  agradecida de que no hicieran alusión a su cumpleaños. El resto del día se lo pasó con distintas personas. Ninguna parecía saber que día era. Lili empezaba a dudar de que supieran que era jueves o el jueves de su cumpleaños. Después de una larga charla con Remus salio. Camino despacio hacia el mar. Se sentó en la arena. Y miró el mar que se perdía en el cielo. Solo se podían distinguir por los pequeños puntos que decoraban el firmamento. Y por las olas que rompían en la playa. – Puedo sentarme.-  Lili asintió- no te vi en todo el día.- James sonrió. – Tengo algo para ti.- dijo pareciendo una bolsa de platico en el aire. - ¿Qué es?- pregunto Lili intrigada.- ¿No te has preguntado porque se comportan tus amigos así?- Lili negó.- Bueno es porque decidimos que lo mejor era dejar que tu festejaras sola. Pero ellos y yo no pudimos aguantar no darte esto. – Lili miró como James sacaba unas cajas envueltas en papeles de colores.- Ábrelas.- le dijo. Lili miró las cajas- ¿Por qué hacen esto?- - porque eres nuestra amiga.- dijo James. Lili tomó la primera caja. Era de Irma unos aretes. De Jane un suéter. De Remus un libro. De Peter caramelos. De Sirius hojas y plumas. De Naev unas cartas y una botella con distintas cosa: Para que no olvides tu estadía en un lugar donde te quieren. James la miraba.- Ten – dijo mientras extendía un paquete azul. – Es de mi parte.- Lili lo abrió. Dentro había una pulsera. Lili miró la inscripción. "_El futuro incierto y el pasado erróneo no deben sepárate de quienes te quieren. Deben unirte más a ellos."  Lili sonrió. – es una pulsera de amistad. Como la que tenías con Nancy. - - Gracias. – susurro lo pelirroja mientras se la ponía en la muñeca. – No se que pasó el día en que nos gritamos aquí.- dijo James.- Solo se que no debes preocuparte todo estará bien. – Lili asintió.- regresemos.- dijo el chico parándose y ofreciéndole su mano. Lili se paró y camino con James.  _

Lili abrió la puerta. Y enseguida salto hacia atrás. Muchas personas estaban en la puerta y acababan de gritar. Claudia tenía un pastel.- ¿se te pasó el enojo?- pregunto mientras Lili pasaba. Lili asintió y dio las gracias por todos los regalos. El resto de la noche estuvieron platicando y burlándose todos juntos. 

Lili cerró su baúl. Suspiro. Ese cuarto era ya totalmente suyo. Al día siguiente regresaría a Hogwarts. Suspiro de nuevo. Que extraño cambio iba a ser ese. 

**~*~**

**Hay me quedo la verdad no se si ya lo dije (y si, si lo repito) el personaje de Eva me gusta mucho y Naev tiene papeles importantes ok bueno dentro de poco me verán divagar un poco en la escritura. Y bueno espero que alguien me deje aunque sea un rr. Gracias por adelantado. **

**Syringen AL.C.S**


	15. ¿Volviendo a la rutina?

**Después de mucho está el chap. **

**Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. **

Capitulo V

¿Volviendo a la rutina?

Lili estaba parada en el pórtico junto a Irma, Jane y Naev. La tres se irían con la familia Potter. Naev bombardeaba de preguntas a las tres chicas. Remus y Peter doblaron la esquina.

- ¿James y Sirius no han bajado?- pregunto Remus cuando estuvo cerca. Lili asintió.

– Dormilones.- dijo Peter. 

– mala fama que tenemos ¿no Cornamenta?

- Si en eso estaba pensando. – Dijo James.

- Según yo ustedes son muy dormilones.- dijo Jane.

- Bueno, eso es un pequeño detalle.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la mamá de James. Todos asintieron. 

Lili estaba sentada en el tren llevaban un buen rato en movimiento. El sol empezaba a decaer. Lili miraba por la ventana.

- No están tristes porque es su último año.- pregunto Lili a los merodeadores.

- Sí, lo que mas me entristece es que ya no podamos hacerle bromas a Snivellus después de este año.- dijo Sirius. 

Los otros tres suspiraron. De repente el tren se movió bruscamente y todos cayeron al piso.

- Es mi imaginación o ya no hay luz.- chilló Irma.

- Pero es imposible, el sol no pudo haberse apagado. – dijo Remus. Lili miró a su alrededor sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose a la oscuridad. 

– Lo notaron- dijo James. – Abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar  los gritos.- Algo pasó.- Lili miro se paró y salio por al puerta.

-Se han dado cuanta- dijo- el tren se detuvo.

Luego salio. Se escuchaban ruidos extraños.

- No estamos solos.- dijo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Peter

 Que aquí no hay solo alumnos. En este tren hay algo más que seres humanos. Y eso se esta acercando.- Las respiraciones pararon. Algo se escuchaba. Lili tenía razón. 

-Entren al compartimiento.- dijo despacio. Se escuchaba claramente que unas pesuñas se acercaban.

- Cierren la puerta y no salgan. – Nadie se movió.

- ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Lili sin quitar su mirada de la dirección de los pasos. 

– No te dejaremos sola.- dijo Irma. 

– Has lo que te digo. O podrá ser peor.-

 - pero…- dijo Jane.

- Háganlo por mí.- les dijo la pelirroja. Las dos muchachas se vieron y entraron al compartimiento. James se quedo donde estaba.

- James.- masculló la chica.

- No puedes quedarte sola. – Le dijo el chico.-

 -entra al compartimiento. Si necesito ayuda gritare. – 

- pero…- dijo James

- Lo sabrás. Ahora entra.- James se volteo y entro por la puerta, pero no la cerró del todo. Lili miró las sombras, muchos ojos empezaban a aparecer. Un momento después Lili pudo verlos. Eran dos animales. Tenían unas caras humanas. Pero ocho grandes ojos brillaban en ellas. Sus cuellos y abdómenes estaban cubiertos de yagas. Cuatro brazos peludos salían de cada uno de sus costados y dos patas de caballos los sostenían. 

– eres Liliana Evans.- dijo uno abriendo su boca y dejando ver dos dientes negros. 

– Si.- dijo la chica con decisión.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- 

- Que vengas con nosotros.- dijo el otro.

- y que si me niego.- dijo Lili con decisión.

- Tal vez quieras recapacitar eso.- dijo el primero. Sacando uno de sus brazos de la sombras. En su mano se encontraba fuertemente apretado el cuello de una niña. Lili abrió la boca.

- ¡Naev!- grito. 

– Veo que la conoce- dijo el segundo.- 

– Si,- dijo el mounstro que sostenía a Naev- y si te rehúsas le inyectare veneno.-

-¡Suéltenla!- grito de nuevo- O aténganse a las consecuencias. – Los seres se rieron al ver la varita de Lili.

- ¡SUELTENLA!- grito

- No a menos que vengas con nosotros. – 

- jamás.- dijo la pelirroja.

- bueno si eso quieres- el ser que tenía acarrada a Naev quito dos de sus dedos del fino cuello de la niña. En sus yemas salieron dos pequeños aguijones. 

– Última oportunidad- dijo

- ¡SUENTENLA!- grito al instante un rayo blanco lleno todo. Lili escucho como algo pesado caía. Naev estaba en el suelo. Se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia Lili. Un brazo peludo estaba en el piso. Lili arrojó a Naev lo mas lejos que pudo. Al instante sintió como unos grandes y peludos dedos rodeaban su garganta.- Por tu culpa he perdido un brazo.- le grito una de las criaturas. 

– ¿No sabes cuanto tarda en creses?- Lili no podía apenas respirar.- Ya estoy harto.- dijo el otro ser.- desmáyala y salgamos de aquí.- 

- ¡Lili!- grito alguien. Lili abrió sus ojos James estaba parado enfrente de el mounstro. Lili no pudo contestar cerro los ojos por dolor. Algo se le entero en el cuello. Abrió de nuevo los ojos. Una sustancia negra caía desde su cuello hacía sus hombros. Lili estaba furiosa. No sabía bien porque.

- suéltenme.- dijo firmemente.

- no – dijeron burlonamente los seres.

- ¡que me suelten!- grito hubo un flechazo de luz blanca. Lili abrió los ojos había luz de nuevo a su alrededor. Estaba en el piso. Jadeaba. James estaba a su lado. Y frente a ella en el piso. Había un gran brazo peludo de unos de sus dedos sobre salían tres pequeños aguijones. Lili se paró lastimeramente. Todos en el pasillo la veían. Tomo la manija del compartimiento más cercano y entro. Suspiro al ver a Irma y a Remus sentados en un lado. Todo se iba borrando. Se pegó contra una de las paredes. Respiraba lastimosamente. Todos sus amigos la rodeaban.  James entro muy pronto seguido por Naev. Lili se tambaleo.- Siéntate.- le dijo Remus. Lili solo podía oír las palabras no las entendía. 

– Auxilio.- dijo viendo a su alrededor. – Ayúdenme.- 

- Se va a desmayar.- grito Naev. James la detuvo. Lili se tambaleo.

- James- le dijo abriendo los ojos para poder distinguir.- Ayúdame. Me atrapa. Ayúdame.

Lili jadeo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos. El dolor era insoportable. Se llevo las manos al cuello y apretó  con fuerza su cuello. Un gran chorro de una sustancia negra resbalo por entre sus manos. 

– el… tiene – hizo una pausa.- algo que ver.- dijo. James la miró. 

– Es veneno.- dijo la pelirroja entrecortadamente mostrando sus manos.- y sangre.- James trago saliva.

- Jane ve por ayuda. Irma manda a tu lechuza con un mensaje para Dumbledore. Rápido.- grito las dos chicas salieron. 

– Yo se quien puede ayudarnos- dijo Naev-la señorita Eva.- empezó a gritar su nombre. Pero no apareció. Lili escuchaba barullo. -¿Qué esta pasando?- se dijo - ¿dónde estoy?- todo se borraba. 

– James- murmuro.- el viene. Se acerca.- Lili escuchaba una risa fría en su cabeza.- No dejes que me pase nada.- 

- Está alucinado- dijo Sirius.

- Puede ser.- dijo James mirando a Lili jadear.- pero puede ser que no.- La señora del carrito llego corriendo.

- llegaremos a Hogwarts en un minuto. La llevaremos a la enfermería.- tu señalo a James.- llevaba no hay tiempo. –

James asintió y tomó en sus brazos a la semiconsciente Lili que grito.

- No déjeseme, déjenme.- Los chicos y chicas de los compartimientos los vieron pasar. La mayoría había visto lo que había pasado. Naev siguió a James.

- dale esto cuando despierte.-dijo dándole una nota. James asintió.  Lili grito más fuerte.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo la mujer cuando llegaron a la sala de maquinas

- No lo se.- dijo James. Lili lanzó un chillido de dolor. Toma esto. Le dijo dándole un baso de plástico a James.

- Portus- dijo. El piso y todo lo demás se borró. Sus pies pronto tocaron el piso. – O dios.- grito una mujer.

-Pompy.- dijo otra voz.- date prisa.- Lili lanzó otro chillido. En su cabeza se llevaban acabo muchas cosas. 

_Lili daba vueltas en su cabeza riéndose. No sabia donde estaba pero era divertido. De repente se paró. _

-_Quien anda ahí- dijo nadie respondió. Luego formas oscuras la rodearon. Lili sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello. Trozos de la realidad se mezclaban con su propia fantasía. Luego vio a alguien el piso. Su mente le enseño la noche en que Nancy había muerto. Empezó a gritar. No quería recordar eso. Luego vinieron a su mente sueños que nunca había tenido o que no recordaba. Vio a Naev siendo arrastrada a la oscuridad gritando. Se veía lastimada. Escucho las carcajadas que resonaban en su mente. Y luego punzadas de dolor recorrieron su cuerpo. Quería gritar pero le era imposible. Oyó pasos alguien se acercaba. Unos ojos escarlata brillaron en la oscuridad.- te das cuanta que estas sola.- le dijo una voz fría_

_- que lo has perdido todo.- Lili negó. Quería decir algo pero de su baca no salían sonidos. Luego escucho su propio grito resonar contra las paredes de la enfermería_. 

Lili abrió los ojos. 

– Ya despertaste – le dijo una mujer. Lili asintió.

- ¿disculpe? ¿Dónde estoy?- 

-En la enfermería.- 

- ¿en donde?- volvió a decir la joven.

- ¿Qué no recuerdas…- la mujer se paró en seco. Dos personas habían entrado a la enfermería. Una niña y un chico. La niña, que tenía su nariz llena de tierra, corrió hacía Lili y la abrazó. Lili la miró extrañada. 

– es mi culpa. Perdón. –dijo la niña. – perdón pero ¿quien eres tu?- Naev se separó de Lili

- Ten.- le dijo extendiendo una pulsera y tallándose su nariz con la manga de su túnica. Lili miró la pulsera. Tenía una inscripción.

 – James.- dijo despacio.-  Lo recuerdo. Solo no se que sucedió.- Miro a las dos personas que tenía adelante.

- Naev no es tu culpa.- dijo. La niña empezó a lloriquear de nuevo. 

-¿no recuerdas nada?- le dijo James.

- Lo último que recuerdo es un dolor en mi cuello y un líquido negro que me resbalaba.-

 -Entonces – se dijo James.- ¿lo que hizo lo habrá hecho a voluntad?-  Lili miró la expresión de James.

- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto. James asintió.

- Gracias.- dijo Lili.- ¿Por qué?- Lili se rió- No lo se algo has de haber echo. -  James abrió la boca pero la enfermera se le adelanto

- Vallan a su sala común.- Los dos se voltearon.

- Naev.- grito Lili. La niña se volteo- ¿en que casa quedaste?- 

- Gryffindor. – respondió y luego salio.

 – Pensé que regresaría a una rutina.- se dijo.- Nunca creí que fuera capaz de tanto. 

James se sentó junto al fuego. 

-¿Por qué sería que Lili no recordaba nada?- se pregunto.- Tal vez no lo habría echo a conciencia. Tal vez había sido un error. Quizás era mejor guardarlo como un secreto.- El no sabía que hacer. 

- - - - -**FLASH BACK**- - - - -

La enfermera se acababa de ir. Le había dicho a James que se podía quedar unos minutos más. En lo que ella regresaba. Luego tendría que buscar a Naev. Lili parecía estar medio consiente. James platicaba  con ella a medias. Lili empezó a susurrar muy bajo. James tuvo que acercarse mucho para escucharla. Divagaba sobre un asunto con Naev, Eva y el. Lili abrió sus ojos verdes.- Bueno quiero que me muestres- dijo despacio. Luego cerró sus ojos y se acerco a el. Unos minutos después caminaba hacía el comedor con sus dedos en sus labios. ¿Lili lo había besado, o había sido un sueño? ¿Lo habría inventado su mente? Miró la puerta lateral del comedor. Se lo preguntaría cuando despertara.-

- - - - -** FIN DEL FLASH BACK**- - - - -

James pasó sus dedos de nuevo por sus labios. Ahora ella no recordaba nada. ¿Cómo saber si lo había echo con algún sentimiento?

Lili miró el techo. Por alguna razón tenía una extraña sensación en sus labios. Era muy parecida a la que había tenido en el baile del año pasado. 

Miro el taburete a su lado. Una pequeña nota estaba encima de el. La tomó y la abrió. La pequeña e regular letra de Naev se distinguió al instante. Empezó a leer.

_Lili_

_Tengo que decirte muchas cosas importantes. Una yo conozco a la señorita Eva. Nos encontramos una noche cuando llegue a vivir con mi abuela. Se lo que ella es de mi y se que tu sabes lo de la mitad. Pero no por eso por lo que gasto pergamino si no para advertirte. Esos seres llamados _camoritoros _venían a buscarte. El veneno que te  administraron hizo que te encerraras en tu cerebro. Tu cuerpo mientras_ _tanto mostraba algunos de tus pensamientos. Por ejemplo si estabas soñando con la muerte de Nancy tal vez hubieras gritado de dolor. Es muy peligroso que te encierren en tu mente. Porque hay veces que acabas pensando que lo que ves es realidad. Puedes hasta no querer regresar. No debes  jamás dejar que te vuelvan a  encerrar. Te mucho cuidado. Voldemort tiene que estar muy interesado en ti para hacer lo que hizo. Otra cosa que debes saber es que tu poder se incremento. Tú despides esos rayos blancos cuando tienes fuertes emociones por ejemplo el enojo. Eva me dijo que debía decirte todo esto si algo grave pasaba y creo que lo que pasó fue grave. Un último consejo si recuerdas algo no digas que lo hiciste. Te acarrearas problemas. _

_ Te quiere_

_Naev_

Lili termino de leer la nota. 

-¿podría ser?- se dijo. Recordaba haber visto la parte del baile en la que James la besaba. 

-¿podría ella haberlo besado?- esta pregunta rondo en su cabeza mucho rato después.  


	16. Lo que más teme Liliana Evans

**Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. **

~*~

Capitulo VI

Lo que más teme Liliana Evans

Lili miró la ventana. Su cabeza le dolía. Llevaba tres semanas de haber salido de la enfermería. De repente se quedo helada.

- Estás sola.- dijo una voz.- nadie está contigo. Estás sola.- Lili miró a su alrededor la sala común estaba llena.- Estás sola no hay nadie quien te apoye. No hay nadie que sea tu amigo. Los perdiste a todos.- 

Lili subió a su habitación corriendo. Ce encerró en baño y empezó a gritar para ahora las palabras pero las oía

- Yo conozco tus temores. Conozco cosas de ti que ni tu misma sabes.- La voz era extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo.- Se lo que sientes.- 

- NO LO SABES- grito Lili

- Si lo se le tienes miedo a muchas cosas. Eres tonta y estás desprevenida.

- DEJAME.- grito- nos volveremos a ver.- dijo la voz y Lili quedo parada en el baño con las manos en sus oídos.

Irma abrió la puerta de golpe. 

– ¿Estas bien?- grito al entrar. Una chica pelirroja estaba echa bolita con sus manos en sus oídos gritando. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. 

– Lili- dijo Jane acercándosele. -¿Qué paso?

 Lili se quito despacio las manos de sus oídos y miró a sus amigas.

- Nada.- dijo con voz tipluda.

- ¿Cómo que nada?- dijo Irma.- Toda la sala común te oyó gritar. – 

- No pasa nada.- dijo Lili parándose y arreglándose su cabello.

- Pues puedes decir que nada, pero aquí algo pasó había casi cinco centímetros de agua.-  dijo Jane. Lili miró a su alrededor. La llave del lavamanos estaba abierta. No recordaba haberla abierto. No recordaba nada a demás de las palabras que seguían en su cabeza. Suspiro.

- No se que paso.- dijo despacio. 

– Saliste corriendo y luego se oyeron gritos. Todos no preocupamos.- Lili negó.

- no paso nada. Estoy alucinado.- Salio con sus medias mojadas al igual que sus zapatos. Pronto estuvo en el pasillo. El día parecía estar de acuerdo a su humor. Estaba gris y las tardes de septiembre hermosas parecían haberse disolvió. El viento soplaba fuertemente moviendo el cabello de Lili y desacomodándolo. Se sentó detrás del arbusto cerca del lago que la ocultaba del mundo. 

-¿Quién soy?- dijo en voz alta- ¿Quién soy? Estoy tan confundida. ¿Por qué a mí? Debería acostumbrarme.- se dijo – Pero… no puedo.- 

- ¿Por qué?- Lili miró a James.- no sé es como si me sentirá atrapada. Quiero gritar pero no puedo. – James se había sentado junto a ella y miraba el lago. El calamar gigante saco sus tentáculos. Los volvió a meter. El agua tenía pequeñas ondas. Lili las miró.

- Me siento como esas ondas. No se que es lo que me produjo. No se si soy necesaria. No se para que estoy aquí.-

 - No eres para nada innecesaria. Yo…-James se paró. Lili no quería que continuara. 

– Lili.- dijo James. Lili miró a James. Sus ojos se encontraron. James miró los  profundos y brillantes ojos de Lili. Ella apenas y pestaño. El sol volvió a salir debajo de las nubes. El lago brillo ante los primeros rayos. 

– Aléjate- le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Pero Lili oyó otra voz- ¿Por qué?- decía esta. Lili se pregunto lo mismo. James estaba muy cerca. Lili abrió su boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salio de ella.  James se fue acercando. Parecía no saber que no pasaba. Seguía viendo a Lili a los ojos.  

James acerco sus labios a los de Lili y sucedió lo inevitable. Lili cerró sus ojos y no se opuso al beso.  Se separaron. Lili parpadeo. 

– Lili- dijo James.

- No lo digas.- dijo Lili.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto el chico. 

– no lo digas.

-. Pero tengo que decirte que yo…- Lili lo corto.

- No, no lo digas. Por favor. No quiero reponerte. No quiero saber que quiso decir ese beso. No quiero.- Los ojos de Lili estaban llenos de lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

 – Lili- dijo James quitando del rostro de la chica un mechón de su cabello rojo. 

– No por favor. – dijo ella. 

- ¿Por qué no querías responderme?- 

- porque no se lo que siento.- 

- pero entonces ¿Por qué me besaste?- Las lagrimas empezaron a caer

-  Yo no te bese. Fuiste tú.- dijo Lili dejando caer la sustancia salada por su cara. James tomó acerco su mano. Lili se alejo. 

– Lo siento. Debí haberte alejado. Lo siento.- dijo corriendo si lejos de James.  Se sentó en algún lugar no le importo donde estaba. Cubrió su cara con sus manos.

- ¿Por qué hice eso?- 

- porque lo quieres- dijo una voz. Una niña con cabello rubio que estaba lleno de tierra. Y su cara también un poco sucia estaba parada atrás de ella. Lili volvió la vista a lo que tenía enfrenté la gran reja de entrada del castillo estaba allí. 

– Quieres escapar por eso viniste aquí.- Lili miró la negra reja de hierro.

- Ojala fuera tan fácil escapar de mi cabeza, de mi cuerpo, de mis pensamientos y de ser yo misma como lo es salir de aquí.- 

- James no tiene la culpa.- Lili hipo.- Lo se, es solo que ya no me entiendo. Antes de conocer a James, de saber lo de las puertas, de saber que soy elegida entonces sabia lo que sentía., era alguien racional, todo estaba claro. Nancy me ayudo a superarlo pero ahora que no esta es algo mas con lo que debo de cargar. Esa voz tiene razón todos me han abandonado.-

 - Yo no- dijo Naev.

- PERO TU SOLO ERES UNA COPIA,- grito Lili- NO SE COMO NOS ENTIENDES.- Naev bajo la mirada. 

– Se lo que soy, se como fui creada pero eso no me impide tener sentimientos.- dijo unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

- YO NO TENGO A NADIE. NO SE QUE HASER. NO PUEDO PONERME A ENTENDER A LOS DEMAS.- grito.

- ¡Pues deberías como quieres que te entiendan si tu no los entiendes!- 

- No se no me importa, daría todo porque Nancy atuviera aquí.- dijo Lili su cara y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.- Daría mi vida-  

– No digas eso – grito Naev- por favor que haría yo, o James si no estuvieras aquí, si desaparecieras, si no te viéramos sonreír. Eres para mí y para James tan importante como lo fuiste para Nancy. Ella murió para protegerte. Para ayudar a los demás. Para alcanzar la felicidad eterna. Tú no debes morir porque te llevarías contigo muchas vidas y el alma de Nancy que yace en tu interior.- Naev se mordió el labio.- Vales mucho, entiéndelo. Eres importante. Y aunque no entiendas nada todo pasara.- Lili miró como Naev se iba. 

– QUIERO ESCAPAR- grito. – QUIERO… no lo se. Quiero volver a ser yo. Quiero volver a ser yo. No quiero sufrir o llorar más. No quiero existir. No quiero.- dijo mientras veía la reja.- quiero escapar y no volver a sufrir. – Se paró. Y camino hacía la reja.- Quiero escapar.- dijo y salio de los grandes terrenos. 

Lili miro el camino y luego de nuevo la reja.

- No sirve escapar de Hogwarts.- dijo- eso no hará que yo vuelva a ser yo o deje mis pensamientos y corazos atrás.- miró la reja y camino de nuevo hacía ella- pero me gustaría poder escapar. Solo por una vez sentirme libre de nuevo. –

Lili se tiró en su cama. Miró lo que tenía a su alrededor. Que poco sentido tenía todo. 

– ¿Te peleaste con James Potter?- dijo Irma. Lili asintió.

- ¿Qué paso?-dijo Jane.

- Me beso.- sus amigas gritaron.

 -¿y?- dijeron las dos. 

– Nada. Me fui. Me encontré con Naev y discutimos.- Irma la miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo

- NO LES IMPORTA- grito Lili.

- Lili –dijo despacio Jane.- Somos tus amigas.- 

-NO, NO LO SON.- Irma y Jane la miraron.

- Si para ser tu amiga se necesita se Nancy entonces no lo somos.- dijo fríamente Jane saliendo.- pero si quiere decir que es una persona que se preocupa por ti. Entonces eres tu la que no es nuestra amiga.- Lili se quedo quieta.

- Todos te han abandonado.- dijo alguien en su cabeza.- te lo dije.-  Lili se tapó los oídos. 

– Cállate – grito. Lili volteo a ver la habitación vacía. Sintió un miedo en su corazón. El tenía razón lo que mas temía era estar sola y ahora lo estaba. 


	17. El verdadero elixir de la felicidad

**Meses sin escribir nada y luego subo muchos chaps y al final bueno nadie lee esto sólo la hago por mi así que.  NADA DE LO QUE RECONOSCAN ES MIO. **

Capitulo VII

El verdadero elixir de la felicidad.

Lili cerró sus ojos. Al instante calló dormida. 

Soñó que corría por el bosque. Llevaba puesto su camisón era como si de repente hubiera aparecido ahí. Se paró. Jadeaba. Miró el cielo una gran luna llena lo adornaba. Escucho un aullido. Lili salio corriendo. Pero se paró de repente un precipicio estaba frente a ella. Se paro y volteo. Unos ojos amarillos se veían. No había escapatoria. Empezó a sentirse encerrada. Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se cayó al piso. Lili abrió los ojos esperando ver su cama. Pero en su lugar había muchas estrellas y debajo de ella el pasto húmedo. Miró a su alrededor estaba en el mismo lugar.  Lili miró el bosque. Escucho de nuevo el aullido de ese animal.  Se paró y se echo para atrás. Miró el desnivel con horror. Luego miró el bosque.

- Remus.- dijo débilmente al ver el animal que tenía frente a ella. No había escapatoria. Miró los grandes ojos amarillos de la bestia. Lili creyó por un momento que Remus estaba allí y que frenaba su impulso.

- Yo confió en ti.- le dijo Lili sin quitar sus ojos de los del animal.- Yo se que no me atacaras.- Movió uno de sus brazos hacía el frente.

– No me harás daño. Yo lo se.- dijo tranquila embozando una sonrisa. El hombre lobo la miró. Abrió sus causes dispuesto a morder, pero se detuvo. Lili no tenía miedo.

- Yo confió en ti. – dijo y para su sorpresa Remus salio corriendo en dirección contraria. Dos figuras la miraban internados en la oscuridad. Lili sonrió y dio un paso, por instinto, hacía atrás, pero solo sintió el vació. Su cuerpo se fue hacía atrás. Lili sintió lo mismo que en las escaleras el año pasado, solo que esta vez estaba consiente. Cerró sus ojos. Toda sensación desaprecio. 

Las figuras en la oscuridad salieron corriendo. James Potter y Sirius Black estaba impresionados. Se acercaron al barranco. Una muchacha con el cabello rojo esparcido por el suelo y su cara muy blanca yacía en el suelo.

- ¿esta muerta?- pregunto Sirius. James no podía responder. Unos minutos después estaban junto al cuerpo de la joven. 

– Se pondera bien.- dijo el chico Black. James estaba pálido.- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. Regresa con Remus yo la llevaré.- Sirius asintió. Se transformo en perro y salio corriendo. James miró el cuerpo de Lili.  La cargo y salio corriendo.

 -Ella no se ha ido- se repetía mientras corría hacía el castillo. Y en efecto Lili Evans no se había ido del todo. Solo hizo lo mas peligroso que pudo hacer se encerró en su mente. 

Lili abrió los ojos. Recordaba ese lugar. Era su mente. 

–Te esperaba.- dijo una voz fría. Lili volteo su cara. Voldemort estaba frente a ella.

 -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica fríamente. 

– Vengo a ayudarte a escapar.- Lili lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿a escapar?- repitió.

- Si, no hay nada por lo que debas seguir en Hogwarts.  Ven conmigo y tendrás todo lo que quieras.- apareció frente a el un cáliz dorado. – Toma esto. Cuando lo hagas aparecerás en una vida feliz. Esto es el elixir de la felicidad.- Lili miró el líquido plateado.

- todo tiene un precio. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-  Voldemort sonrió.- eres inteligente. Quiero que te unas a mí. Que abras las puertas para mí. Yo te tratare como una reina. Además tus padres se han ido. Tu mejor amiga ha muerto y todos los que crees tus amigos no lo son. Soy el único en el que puedes confiar.- Lili miró la copa. Podía escapar.  Acerco el cáliz a sus labios. 

-Deseo escapar- se dijo- ese es mi deseo.  Lili paro en seco la copa. Miró la pulsera que tenía en su mano y luego el interior de la copa. La cara de una chica apareció en ella.

 – Eva- susurro. – 

- No estás sola. – Le dijo Eva- solo crees estarlo. Hay muchas personas que sufren por ti, que te quieren, que has olvidado, por encerrarte en ti misma. – Lili miró la cara de la chica. – si no me crees. Mira en frente de ti.- Lili volteo su cara. Un gran espejo estaba frente a ella. Su cara pálida mostraba una sonrisa y a su lado había otra persona.  Lili miró el cuadro con mucha atención.

- tienes razón no estoy sola.- dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Voldemort.

- No estoy sola.- repitió Lili y soltó el cáliz. Se hizo añicos al llegar al suelo. El liquido se evaporo antes de tocar el suelo. 

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- grito el hombre frente a ella.

- porque encontré el verdadero elixir de la felicidad. – Dijo posando sus ojos en los de Voldemort.- no estoy sola.- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. 

– ¿Y se puede saber cual es?- dijo el hombre desafiante.

- Es un sentimiento que me invade, que he escondido y que he vuelto a encontrar.- 

- ¿y quien es la pulga que te inspira ese sentimiento?- Lili se ri

- Una persona que necesito. Necesito sus sonrisas, necesito oír su voz. Necesito decirle lo que siento.- Voldemort se rió.

- ese sentimiento acabara por matarte.- dijo.

- No lo hará. Yo necesito decirle que…- 

- No puedes ni decirlo.- se mofo Voldemort.

- SI PUEDO- grito Lili- YO TENGO QUE DECIRLE A JAMES POTTER QUE LO AMO.- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños. Bario de nuevo sus ojos. Estaba en la enfermería.

- He vuelto.- dijo. Miró a su alrededor. James estaba junto a ella. Su cabeza estaba sobre la cobija de Lili. Estaba dormido. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente una de las de Lili.  Lili pasó sus manos por el cabello del chico. 

– He vuelto.- le dijo – gracias por todo. Eres el mejor.- dijo y lo beso en la mejilla. Se hecho hacía atrás y miró la ventana. 

– Muy bien- le dijo la cara de Eva en la ventana.- muy bien.- Lili sonrió.- bienvenida.- le dijo Eva. Luego desapareció. La luna alumbraba el lugar. Sus rayos daban en la cama de Lili.

Eva estaba parada viendo la ventana.- Has aprendido bien. Eres fuerte. Lo lograras. Lo se.- luego desapareció. Lili miró las estrellas. Ella era algo muy pequeño en ese universo y tenía una gran misión. Sonrió. La cumpliría. Lo sabía. 


End file.
